


Saving Grace

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Castiel, Angel Mating, Awesome Bobby, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Child Abuse, Custody Issues, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Football Player Dean, Frottage, Girls Kissing, Graduation, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Human Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Michael is a dickwad, Nerd Castiel, POV Alternating, Plotty, Protective Dean Winchester, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop, So fluffy I'm gonna die, Soul Bond, Switching, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously though man, you should hit that.”  Three lockers down Castiel spies a handful of his classmates, humans, chattering.   Benny Lafitte is the one speaking, and the person who should “hit that” is none other than star quarterback  Dean Winchester.  Dean smiles brightly at his friend and shrugs.  </p><p>	“Maybe,”  the football player says noncommittally.  </p><p>	“Well if you decide to pass,  you cool if I take a shot?” asks a slim redheaded girl.  Charlie, Cas thinks her name is.  </p><p>	Dean laughs. “Feel free, my Queen.”  The three of them chuckle together before Dean slams his locker shut and they begin to walk in Castiel’s direction.  They veer as a unit to avoid his wings, but other than that don’t acknowledge him.  </p><p>	Castiel sighs.  The entire school was a mix of angel and human, one of the first of it’s kind, and for the most part it had been successful.  The two groups got along well, and many cliques were composed of both.  Castiel was just a loner no matter which species you were looking at.   He was too quiet, too shy, and just generally too dorky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries for the most part. Title is from listening to "Halo" like 20 times in a row. So yeah. Tags will be added as I figure out where this story is going.
> 
> ****NOW COMPLETE*************

Castiel weaves through the throng of students, keeping his wings close to his body as he moves. There are plenty of other sets of wings scattered amidst the crowd, so his don’t draw much attention. The humans are used to it for the most part, and aside for an occasional accidental brush against the external feathers, no one touches them. 

The angel reaches his locker and clicks the combination, kicking the bottom corner expertly to dislodge the bent mechanism and allow the door to fully open. He collects his Chemistry and Calculus books and is debating about whether to grab his History book now or after next period when he hears them. 

“Seriously though man, you should hit that.” Three lockers down he spies a handful of his classmates, humans, chattering. Benny Lafitte is the one speaking, and the person who should “hit that” is none other than star quarterback Dean Winchester. Dean smiles brightly at his friend and shrugs. 

“Maybe,” the football player says noncommittally. 

“Well if you decide to pass, you cool if I take a shot?” asks a slim redheaded girl. Charlie, Cas thinks her name is. 

Dean laughs. “Feel free, my Queen.” The three of them chuckle together before Dean slams his locker shut and they begin to walk in Castiel’s direction. They veer as a unit to avoid his wings, but other than that don’t acknowledge him. 

Castiel sighs. The entire school was a mix of angel and human, one of the first of it’s kind, and for the most part it had been successful. The two groups got along well, and many cliques were composed of both angel and human. Castiel was just a loner no matter which species you were looking at. He was too quiet, too shy, and just generally too dorky. He opts to leave the history book and shuts his locker firmly, his black wings twitching behind him the only evidence of his emotional state. 

He clutches his books to his chest and makes for his Chem class. Dean and Charlie are in the class with him. He knows they probably have no idea who he is, but he knows them. He knows Benny too, and Dean’s younger brother Sam. Castiel had been watching the football player for years, intrigued by his sense of humor, his easy manner, the way he managed to be popular and still not a dick. He may not know who Castiel was, but at least Dean wasn’t mean to him. Not like….

“Hello Asstiel” Shit, Shit. Zachariah. Castiel ducked his head down and walked faster. It didn’t work. A hand yanked his wing, making him yelp. Touching wings without permission was a gross violation and it made his stomach churn. 

“Where you going princess?” The second voice was Raphael. Castiel felt the urge to vomit increase. If the two of them were together that meant that he was going to get hurt. He pulls his wings closer to his body and turns to face them, still gripping his books as if they were a shield. 

The other two angels were leering at him. Zach’s large grey wings were spread in an aggressive display. Raphael’s burgundy plumage was still relaxed, as if he viewed Castiel as not worth the effort of attempting to intimidate. 

 

“I’m going to class.” Castiel starts backing up, hoping against hope that he can just walk away. No such luck. He can’t tell which one pushes him first, but his head hits the wall with a sick crack. After that the blows are a blur. At some point he gets a foot to the gut. He curls his wings around himself in an attempt to deflect the assault. He feels pain and anger building up, choking him, and without conscious thought, he reaches deep, he feels the burn and the light within. The entire hallway is bathed in a burst of illumination and he can hear Zachariah and Raphael yelling, swearing. Then the blows are gone. 

Castiel pulls himself to a seated position, wincing. There are scorch marks around him, and on the wall. He begins to panic. He had pulled on his grace. He had fought back in a way that was strictly forbidden. He hadn’t meant to, he just wanted the pain to stop. He wraps his arms around his knees, buries his face and begins to sob, wings curled around his body. He was going to be punished for this. 

 

Dean had forgotten his Chem book. He blames Benny and his stupid comment about him hooking up with Jo. I mean, yeah , she was pretty, but Dean had known her since they were little. That would be like making out with his sister. Not to mention the fact that girls weren’t exactly ringing his bell lately. So he was rushing down the hall back to his locker, Mr. Turner’s exasperated “Really Winchester? Hustle up!” echoing in his ears. 

He stopped cold when he turned a corner and was met with black scorched paint. The entire wall was covered, and so was most of the tile floor. The air practically crackled. And there, sitting in the middle of ground zero was an angel. The angel was furled in stark, gleaming onyx wings and it sounded like he was….crying? 

“Uummmm….” Dean started, completely at a loss. He didn’t interact with angels much, and he had no idea what had happened but he had a suspicion it wasn’t good. The wings parted and he was met with tear filled eyes that were bluer than anything he had ever imagined and backlit with an inner glow.

“Oh my god…Please…please…it was an accident! I swear! I didn’t mean to!” The angel choked out. 

Dean lifted his hands in a placating gesture. The angel looked really familiar now that Dean could see his face. He knew he had classes with him. “Look, I’m sure it was, just, we should probably get you somewhere. Like the office maybe?” 

Castiel broke into another loud sob. “They are going to punish me!” he wailed. 

“For what?” Dean is confused. He knows that there are special angel rules, but since he didn’t hang out with any angels he had no idea what the kid was going on about. 

“I used my grace! I’m not supposed to do that! We are never supposed to do that, especially around humans.” His voice breaks. “I just wanted them to stop hitting me.” 

“Who? “ Dean finds himself asking. He has no idea why the hell he cares, but something about the idea of this angel being pummeled upsets him. 

“It doesn’t matter.” The angel unfurls his wings and moves to get to his feet. He grimaces and has to use the wall to pull himself up. Dean can see he is in pain and looking closer he sees marks on his face and arms. “I’ll go see Principal Shurley and face my penalty.” 

“Look…let me help you. You can barely walk.” Dean moves forward and shoves the boy’s books into the backpack on the floor and throws one strap over his own shoulder. Then he loops an arm around the angel, careful to grab low, underneath his wings. The angel moves to pull away and Dean tsks at him. “Quit it. You need help.” The angel sighs but relents. “What’s your name anyway? I know I’ve seen you around.” 

“Castiel.” The angel says softly, allowing some of his weight to lean on Dean. 

“I’m….” Dean starts. 

“I know who you are, Dean.” Castiel cuts him off . Dean’s cheeks flush, suddenly feeling at a disadvantage seeing as he knows nothing about the other boy. “And don’t worry about it. No one notices me, so it’s not like you’re the only one who has no idea I exist. “ He laughs a little, then winces. “Well I guess I can’t say no one notices me, but I would rather Zachariah and Raphael forget I existed.” 

“Is that who did this to you!?” Dean is surprised at the anger in his voice. They turn the corner nearest the office and Dean realizes in a few moments he will have no further reason to stay with Castiel and he finds he isn’t happy about it. 

“I said don’t worry about it.” Castiel grumbles. They limp into the office together and the secretary, Ellen, scrambles from her chair to assist them. 

“Again, Castiel?” She asks, her face both angry and concerned. “I wish you would tell us who keeps doing this to you.” She says gently.

“This has happened before!?” Dean blurts. Ellen seems to notice him for the first time and arches a brow. 

“What are you doing here, Winchester?” she asks, tone pointed. 

“I forgot my book for class, and I was going to my locker, and I found Cas sitting on the floor.” Dean stammers, her iron gaze pinning him. “He looked like he needed help.”

Her expression softens. “Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I’ll take it from here.” Dean gulps and nods. 

“Uh…your bag.” Dean tugs Castiel’s backpack off his shoulder and places it on the floor near Castiel’s feet. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel says quietly, glancing up at the other student from where he is slumped in one of the hard plastic chairs. 

“Yeah. No problem, Cas.” Dean rakes a hand through his hair and smiles awkwardly. He walks out of the office, then pauses to look back and finds Castiel still watching him. Blushing, looks at the ground. Then remembers that he was supposed to be getting his book and class was going to be over in less than five minutes. “Shit!” he blurts, walking as fast as he can without flat out running back to class praying Mr. Turner doesn't decide to flay him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas accepts his punishment and Dean decides to befriend the angel.

Castiel watches Dean leave, confused by the play of emotions in his chest. He’s embarrassed, scared, worried, but still strangely pleased that the popular football player had stopped to help him. Had wanted to help him, despite the fact that Castiel had obviously gone nuclear and scorched half of a hallway. Which reminds him that he needs to own up to what he had done. 

“Ellen, I need to talk to Mr. Shurley.” 

Ellen looks surprised. “Why? You finally going to let us suspend whoever is hurting you?” 

Castiel sighs and looks down. “That isn’t it. I did something. Something I shouldn’t have.” 

Ellen seems to understand. She frowns, but nods anyway and leads Castiel to Chuck Shurley’s office. She squeezes his bicep briefly and Castiel appreciates the small comfort of the gesture. 

Chuck looks up when Castiel walks in, his blue wings twitching behind his back. The fact that the principal was an angel made what he had done even worse. Chuck knew exactly how huge a rule he had broken. Castiel sits, eyes on the floor. Chuck waits. For a few seconds Castiel considers lying, or not saying anything but that would only make things worse when he was found out. The residue of power he left behind was like a fingerprint. Finally Castiel speaks, softly. “I used my grace.” 

Chuck sighs sadly. “I was afraid of that. I wish you would just trust me and tell me who is tormenting you. Even in a self defense situation, you know I can’t just overlook this. I have no choice.” 

“I know.” Castiel whispers. Chuck pulls two braided leather bracelets out of his desk drawer. There are complex symbols branded into the leather. His eyes are full of sorrow and apology. Castiel extends his wrists, blinking back tears. “How long?” 

“Two weeks. It’s the lightest I can give you, I’m sorry.” Chuck says. He fastens one wrist and Castiel cringes, a low whimper escaping. It feels as if he’s been stabbed in the ribs. Chuck looks pale, but he fastens the other bracelet and Castiel can’t help the shriek that escapes. His soul is being assaulted with a thousand needles. Then it’s over and it’s just cold. Cold and empty. His grace is bound and it’s the most horrible, lonely feeling he has ever experienced. He wants to die, rather than feel this frozen emptiness for two weeks. 

“Do you need me to call your brother?” Chuck asks, his voice sympathetic. 

“No.” Castiel manages through the void in the pit of his chest. “ That won’t be necessary.” He gets to his feet with some difficulty, his body still painful and now no grace to expedite his healing. Chuck reaches out to steady him. 

“Are you sure Castiel? Having your grace bound is traumatic and you are injured. You should go home and rest.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Castiel answers automatically because he’s always fine. If he says it enough, it will be true. Fake it till you make it. He collects his bag and leaves the office, ignoring the worried eyes of Ellen and Chuck as they watch him limp away. 

Dean finds himself worrying about the fate of the dark haired angel all through his next few classes and on the way to lunch. Charlie catches up to him and starts babbling about some comic con she wants to go to, but Dean isn’t really listening. They make their way to their usual table, Dean scanning the other tables as they walk, looking for the angel. Then he realizes that more than likely Castiel had gone home. The kid had been battered pretty badly. 

He had just finished assuring himself that of course Castiel had left for the day, when he spots him. He’s sitting alone, in a back corner by the window. He looks terrible and Dean is on his feet before he’s even aware of it.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Charlie’s voice brings him back to reality. 

“Umm. I’ll be right back.” Dean throws back at her before making his way to the corner where Castiel is. Before he gets too close though, he spots a skeevy looking angel with grey wings creeping up behind Cas. The angel bats at Castiel’s wing, laughing at the way Castiel starts and cringes at the same time. Dean doesn’t like it and he likes it less when the asshole starts talking. 

“That’s rich, precious little Asstiel got his grace bound because of lame light show that barely left a mark. I think I maybe lost a few feathers. That is just priceless.” The grey winged angel is cackling in a way that would make anyone’s skin crawl. Dean is close enough to say something, but the jerk angel is walking away, still laughing to himself. Castiel has stopped eating and looks like he is going to be sick. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean says softly, announcing his presence and sitting across from the angel. Castiel looks at him in surprise. Up close he looks even worse. His face is almost grey and his wounds are in stark relief against the lack of color. “Why didn’t you go home? And who was that asshat?” 

“No one. And I’m fine.” Castiel says, again using his robotic reply. He’s fine. He’s always fine. 

“Bullshit. You look about a thousand miles from fine and even I know touching your wings like that is seven kinds of not ok.” 

Castiel shakes his head and sighs. “His name is Zachariah.” 

“He’s one of the jerks who was pounding on you? Did you tell Mr. Shurley?”

Castiel laughs but there is no humor in it. “I tried that in elementary school. It just meant they would wait until I left school to beat me and those were much worse. At least here they have limited time and a greater chance of getting caught.” 

“Shit Cas….how long has this gone on!?” Dean asks incredulously. 

“Forever.” Cas says wryly. His face seems to have regained some color although it still looks drawn. “Why are you here, Dean?” 

Dean pauses. He doesn’t really know the answer to that question. “I , Uh, just wanted to see if you were ok.” He glances back at his own table and sees Charlie, Benny, Garth, and Kevin looking at him curiously. “Hey, you wanna eat with us?” He waves in the general direction of his group of friends. 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Castiel looks terrified. 

“Why not? They don’t bite. Well Benny might but only if you ask nice.” Dean huffs a laugh. Castiel cracks a smile and Dean likes the way it brightens his face. Cas still seems hesitant though, he toys with a bracelet on his wrist. Actually there are two bracelets and Dean knows they weren’t there earlier. 

“What are those for?” Dean asks. Castiel freezes. Dean mentally kicks himself. Probably an angel thing and he shouldn’t pry. “Never mind. Come on, eat with us.” 

Castiel reluctantly follows him to the table and hovers behind Dean. “Cas, this is everyone, everyone, Cas.” Dean says by way of introduction. Charlie gives Dean a puzzled look before presenting Castiel with a beaming grin. She scoots to make room and Castiel takes a seat. 

Garth, Kevin, and Benny smile broadly and introduce themselves although Dean gets the impression that Cas already knows who they all are. It makes him feel sad and guilty, that none of them had ever bothered to know who Cas was. Castiel doesn’t really talk, but he resumes eating and smiles a little at Charlie’s excited chattering. 

When lunch is over, Castiel thanks them all and moves to leave but Charlie and Dean catch up. “Where you off to?” Charlie asks, clearly excited at the possibility of an angel in their friend circle. 

“History with Mr. Singer.” Castiel replies. 

“I got Spanish, but you have History, right Dean?” Charlie chimes in. 

“Yeah, I gotta get my book.” 

“I do too. I only have my Chem and Calc books” Castiel tells them. 

“Well then lead the way, Cas!” Dean says with a smile. Dean almost chokes on said smile when he realizes that Castiel has a locker literally three over from Dean’s. He had been this close to the angel every day and never really seen him. Dean feels another wash of guilt. 

“I’ll just grab mine real quick.” Dean murmurs. Castiel nods, still rummaging in his locker. 

“Castiel! Castiel!” a female voice yells. Cas looks up and scans the crowd around him, frowning. A redheaded angel with ivory skin barrels toward him, her purple plumage visibly agitated. 

“Anna?” Cas seems confused. 

“Yes you idiot! Why am I only now hearing about what happened!? You couldn’t call me? Or Gabriel?” 

“I’m fine!” Castiel hisses. Dean pretends to still be looking in his locker as he listens intently.

“No you’re not you…NO! Cassie? No! “ She grabs at his wrist, eyes locked on the leather bracelet, and her voice strangled. “They didn’t! Oh God, Cassie!” She wraps the dark haired angel in her arms, brushing their wings together in a way that Dean knows is intimate. The stab of jealousy is unexpected, and the human is taken aback by it. Castiel stiffens in her arms and pulls away although he looks only a breath from crying. 

“Uh, Cas?” Dean says hesitantly and steps back when the red-haired angel whirls on him, her eyes blazing. 

“Anna, it’s alright. Dean helped me. He’s safe.” Castiel assures her, brushing her wing with his own. She studies Dean for a long moment before turning back to Castiel. 

“You are in pain. Let me.” She reaches a hand to Castiel’s face. 

“Don‘t!” Castiel protests. 

“Shhh. I’m 18 now and it's an allowed use. Please.” She presses her palm to Castiel’s cheek and there is a small flash. Castiel’s wounds nearly vanish and he looks visibly more comfortable. 

“Thank you.” he murmurs, kissing her forehead. 

“Do not walk home without me. I mean it Castiel. I’ll see you after school.” She tells him firmly before ruffling his hair and weaving back into the crowd, her purple wings vanishing in the throng. 

“So, girlfriend?” Dean asks, trying to be nonchalant. 

“What?” Castiel seems bemused. “Anna? No! She’s my sister.” He laughs. “She’s a senior, so we don’t have any of the same classes. She’s a little overprotective.” 

Dean nods and follows as Castiel starts walking towards class. “So what is the deal with those bracelets? She seemed really upset about them.” 

Castiel’s face closes off. “Leave it alone, Dean.” 

Which of course makes Dean even more curious and determined to figure it out, because whatever was going on was upsetting Cas. Dean realizes that somehow in the space of half a school day, Cas being upset was something he was not alright with. Thankfully the bell for class rang before Dean had time to really analyze that thought and become thoroughly freaked out by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is flowing easier than I expected. Ch 3 is in process but probably won't be up for a day or so. Thanks for the encouraging comments! I heart you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is concerned, Anna is pretty BAMF, Raphael is an ass, and Sammy totally ships it. Oh and FLYING! Because wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm a goddess and you all love me. But really the kids had a snow day today and I can't freaking stop!!! Someone take my laptop away!

Dean takes his assigned seat next to Ash, Castiel is toward the front of the room. Dean leans in close to the mullet haired teen next to him and whispers “Hey, how much you know about angel stuff?” Ash looks at him with an “are you kidding” kind of expression. Of course Ash knows. Ash fucking knows everything. 

“Look what does having your grace ‘bound' mean?” Dean asks, remembering part of what he had overheard in the lunchroom. 

Ash lets out a low whistle, earning a glare from the teacher. They remain silent until her attention moves elsewhere and Ash leans back in. “Big deal, Compadre. Angels have grace, right? It’s like an inner power source, almost like magic. It’s very powerful. They aren’t allowed to use it at all until they’re 18 and then there are rules about what it can be used for. It can never be to harm humans. If an angel uses it when they aren’t supposed to, it gets bound for a set amount of time. Days, weeks, years, depends on the infraction. You follow me? ”

“So it‘s like angel jail?” Dean asks.

“Yes and no. I’m not an angel, but from what I hear it’s painful. Very painful. And for the duration of the binding it’s like missing a limb. Some angels go crazy or kill themselves because of it.” Ash finishes. 

Dean pales and swallows hard. He sneaks a look at Castiel, who is hunched over his notebook taking notes. “That’s bullshit.” Dean hisses. “What if it wasn’t their fault?” 

“ I don’t think it matters. It’s a like a huge deal to break the grace rules.” Ash is watching him, as if waiting for Dean to explain why he’s asking but Dean doesn’t. It isn’t Dean’s place to share what happened to Castiel. "Even if it wasn’t his fucking fault," Dean’s brain growls. 

When History is over, Dean watches Castiel walk towards the other side of the building for the last class of the day. Dean notices the angels in the halls more than he ever has. He watches how they seem to glow with an inner light. How the various sets of wings are all unique. He’s surprised to realize that none of them have wings quite like Cas. His solid inky feathers ripple with hints of blue-black in the right light and they gleam like glass. Dean absently wonders what it would be like to touch them. He wonders if they would be soft. Then he shakes his head, because for angels wing touching was limited to family members and lovers. 

Which unfortunately leads Dean’s brain down a whole other path because who was he kidding? Castiel was attractive. Dean made no bones about the fact that he noticed guys as well as girls, but it had honestly never occurred to him to look at the angels that way. There were plenty of angel human couples though, so it wasn’t forbidden or anything. Just never been something Dean had considered. Until now. 

He almost doesn’t notice when Charlie and Benny fall in step beside him, Charlie nudges his shoulder and that gets his attention. “So you’re into angels now?” Charlie asks.

  


“What does that even mean?” Dean retorts, annoyed. 

“Just that you have never voluntarily interacted with an angel before today. Like they’re here, in the school, but you basically pretend they‘re not.” Benny elaborates.

Dean shrugs. “It isn’t that I don’t like them or anything. I just, dunno, always seemed like they were so different! But Cas isn’t. He’s so damn human. Kinda fragile almost.”

“Awww, you want to protect the precious angel.” Charlie giggles. 

“Shut up.” Dean growls darkly, her words ringing a little too close to what Zachariah had said for Dean’s comfort. 

“Woah!” Charlie backs up. “Chill! Sheesh. Overprotective boyfriend much?” 

Benny snorts and Dean looks sheepish. “Look, he’s been getting beat up on. When I found him he was crying in the damn hall all beat to shit. No one deserves that. I don’t care if you're human, angel, animal, or mineral.” 

Benny frowns. “That’s shit. We’ll help keep an eye out, brother.” 

“Yeah! Me too!” Charlie pipes in. 

“Thanks guys. Just please don’t let him realize we’re keeping an eye on him. He’s pretty insistent that he doesn’t need any help.” Dean leaves out the part that as long as those bracelets are on, if Cas ends up in a rough spot again, he will have no grace to draw on as a last ditch Hail Mary. That makes Dean more nervous than he would like to admit. 

At the end of the day Dean rushes to his locker to grab his things. Castiel is not at the locker three numbers down. Dean waves quickly at Benny and Garth and pushes out the front doors, jogging through the lot and across the street to the middle school. He smiles when he spies his brother sitting on the steps waiting. “C’mon Sammy!”

He wraps the younger boy in a headlock and ruffles his long hair. Sam squawks. “Quit it you jerk!” 

“Bitch.” Dean retorts, letting his brother go. The walk back to the high school lot and where Dean had parked the Impala. Sam is telling his brother about his day and the cute new blonde girl in his math class when Dean hears a scuffle behind him. He turns and his stomach drops. There is a ring of four sets of angel wings surrounding something he can’t see. 

“Sammy, wait here.” Dean tells his brother harshly before he starts towards the angels. 

“Dean…what are you doing!” Sam calls, but Dean ignores him. As he gets closer he spots the interior of the circle. Castiel is cowering against the building, Anna in front of him, her purple wings flared. 

“Just try it assholes. I’ll take all four of you on by myself.” Anna is snarling, but her eyes are darting around. There are students still milling about, but they are either ignoring, or watching. No one looks at all prepared to intervene. 

“Anna, no!” Castiel is telling her, pulling at one arm. “Please, just fly!” he begs his sister. 

“Like hell I’m leaving you! Not a fucking chance!” She snaps back at him. Dean slips in beside her. 

“Fancy meeting you here!” the football player says, shooting a cocky grin he doesn’t really feel. 

Anna offers Dean a grateful smile and Castiel pulls himself off the wall, straightening his spine and fluffing his own wings. He flanks his sister. His face looks tight and slightly ill, but he’s prepared to fight. 

“Awww….lookit you all having fun without me?” the familiar drawl is music to Dean’s ears and Benny shoulders in on the other side of Cas. At least the odds are even now, and Dean feels pretty confident they have a shot. 

“So, what’ll it be, Raph?” Anna demands, fists still at the ready. “You still wanna fight if it’s actually gonna be fair?” 

The tall angel in the center flutters his burgundy wings, apparently debating his move. Then with a gesture, the other three angels back up. 

“Good move.” Anna says, relaxing her stance. Dean remains on point, still not sure it’s really over. 

“You can’t protect him forever.” Raphael growls before turning to leave, his minions trailing him. 

“Fuck!” Dean sighs, wiping a hand over his face. “What the hell is that guy’s issue with you!?” He asks Cas, who looks vaguely like he wants to puke. “I mean I get bullying, but this is a goddamn vendetta.” 

Castiel glares at him and Anna’s face isn’t much kinder. Benny chuckles. “Well I’ll be off, brother.” 

“Thanks, Benny.” Dean slaps his friend on the arm. 

“Yes, thank you.” Castiel says softly. 

“Not a problem.” Benny assures the angel before heading for his old beat up Honda. Dean suddenly remembers Sam. 

“Shit, my little brother’s in the car. I gotta run. You two gonna be ok?” 

Castiel nods. Anna sighs. “Well walking is no longer an option today, Castiel. We need to get home and quickly. Come on.” With a whirl of dust, the girl takes to the air, her wings glittering shades of lilac and magenta in the sun. Dean is enthralled. I mean, he knows angels fly, and occasionally he has seen one in passing or in the distance, but never this close. She beats them once, twice and rises above them. 

Castiel rolls his eyes and spreads his own wings. Dean can't help the small gasp that escapes his lips. They are huge, now that Cas isn’t pulling them in to make himself smaller. Huge and gleaming and shimmering sparks of blue and green. It takes only one huge swoop and Castiel is aloft. “Thank you, Dean!” Castiel yells as his wings bear him higher and he glides after his sister. Dean is left standing there, mouth agape, staring as the angels grow smaller. 

It isn’t until Sam walks up beside him, snickering and reaches out to push his gaping jaw closed that Dean remembers where he is. “So…you wanna tell me what that all was about?” Dean doesn’t like the knowing smirk on the middle schooler’s face. Doesn’t like it at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know me at ALL, you know slow burn isn't really my thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Cas POV, next chapter more Dean POV.

Castiel lands lightly in his front yard a moment after his sister. The front door flings open and Gabriel sticks his head out. “Both of you. In here. NOW!” 

Castiel huffs a breath and braces himself. Anna leads the way inside. Gabriel starts ranting before they make it fully into the house. “So why is it that I did not get a phone call until AFTER school telling me that my little brother got his ass kicked and ended up bound? Did it not occur to either of you that maybe, just MAYBE I needed to know this? And you!” He glares at Castiel “What the hell was going on in your head staying at school after that!? You should have come home.” 

“I was fine, Gabriel!” Castiel insists. 

“There is no fucking way you were fine, Cassie. You aren’t fine now. Binding hurts. Believe me, I know. You aren’t the only one who’s done something stupid and had to pay the price. It’s painful and horrible and you need to stop pretending it isn‘t. How long will it be?” 

“Two weeks.” Castiel whispers in a broken voice. Anna rubs his shoulder in comfort. “Chuck gave me the shortest punishment he could.” 

“Ok. Two weeks. You can do this. You’re going to have to stay off of Zachariah and Raphael’s radar. It would be easier if you would just tell the school what’s happening and let them be suspended.” Gabriel tells his brother. 

“You know that’s pointless. This has been since second grade, Gabe. Those two will never quit and getting them in trouble just makes things worse. The last time I went to the principal I ended up in the ER.”

Gabriel pinches his nose in exasperation but nods. The laser focus that Zachariah and Raphael focused on torturing Castiel was something the family had suffered through for years. It would be easier to cope with if there was a reason behind it, but it had started by sheer happenstance and it continued because Castiel refused to break,. No matter how many beatings he took, he refused to let them really win. 

“Then walk to class with someone. Anyone. Just don’t get caught alone because they know you can’t pull on your grace right now and they are going to take advantage of that.” 

“I don’t have any friends, Gabriel!” Castiel grumbles at his brother. 

“Doesn’t look that way to me.” Anna protests. “What about those boys who stood up with us to Raph and his goons?” 

Castiel shakes his head. “ That was probably just pity, Anna. They have never spoken two words to me before today and I highly doubt they will remember my name tomorrow.” 

“Don’t be so sure about that, baby bro.” Anna tells him with a knowing wink that Castiel doesn’t like. “Dean Winchester seemed pretty impressed with those shiny wings of yours.”

“Shut up.” Castiel barks at her, face flushing. 

“Whatever, just find some people Castiel. You can’t let them catch you alone. Without your grace to heal or to fight back, you could really get hurt.”

“I couldn’t use it fight back even if I had access to it. That’s what got me in this mess to begin with.” Castiel retorts, his face resembling that of a petulant toddler. 

“Well not supposed to is one thing, but if it comes down to dying vs. a few more weeks of grace binding, I think you and I both know you would choose the latter. They could actually kill you now, if they beat you bad enough. Your accelerated healing is gone along with your grace.” 

Castiel scowls and flops into one of the chairs at the small kitchen table, kicking the wall as he does so to vent his frustration. “Wreck my wall and you’re going to lose your internet, buster.” Gabriel warns. Cas snorts his acknowledgement. “I’m going to get dinner going, you two start on homework.” 

After a moment Castiel grabs his bag and climbs the stairs to his bedroom. Gabriel’s insistence that he not walk alone still rankled. He could take care of himself. He laughed wryly at his own stupidly overconfident inner voice. Well he had learned how to take a beating at least. So there was that. 

 

Castiel tried to be as inconspicuous as possible the following morning. Anna had walked with him to school, seen him safely to his locker, and patted his cheek before rushing off to her first class. Castiel was once again deciding about his history book when a voice called his name from behind the open locker door. Peering around the obstacle he was surprised to meet a wide white smile and sparkling green eyes. 

“Dean?” He couldn’t help the confusion in his voice. The smile on the other boy’s face faltered a little. 

“Yeah. Just figured you know, since our lockers are like right next to each other and we have so many classes together, I could, I dunno, walk with you?” The football player’s voice was more tentative than Castiel had ever heard it. 

“What about your friends?” Cas asks, still feeling like there has to be a catch here somewhere. 

“I told them to go ahead.” Dean says, blushing a little. 

Finally deciding to just grab the stupid history book, Cas closes his locker and shrugs. “Um, ok.” 

Dean’s smile regains it’s original blinding wattage and Castiel feels his own cheeks warm. To say he had a crush on Dean was probably an understatement, he had literally been watching the other boy for years. Long before he even realized he was attracted to guys, he had been enthralled with Dean. So it really wasn’t a surprise that when the other boy fell in step beside him and their shoulders brushed, he felt a tingle of electricity under his skin. His wings started to puff, an instinctive reaction to the attraction and Castiel quickly pulled them down, his face reddening. 

“You ok?” Dean asks, his eyes concerned. Castiel nods, clutching his books tighter. Fortunately Dean was not terribly perceptive when it came to angels and wingspeak, so at least Castiel felt safe in the knowledge that whatever stupid stuff his wings decided to do, Dean wouldn’t be able to interpret it. 

Dean walked with Castiel to his first two classes. They didn’t have third period together, so Castiel was resigned to walking alone and was quite surprised when Charlie and Benny fell in step to either side of him on the way to his Calc class. 

“Uh, Hello.” The angel sputters. 

“Hey brother.” Benny drawls and Charlie echoes him with a small “Hi.” 

They walk in silence for a moment before Castiel ventures to ask why they are here. Benny and Charlie just grin at each other in a smug, knowing way. Much like Anna had winked at him yesterday. Castiel is a bit annoyed at all the obvious things people seemed to know that he was apparently not privy to. 

“Just being friendly.” Charlie finally supplies. “If Dean likes you, that’s good enough for us.” 

“If Dean likes you,” Castiel’s brain latches on to the phrase and bounces it around in his subconscious. Cas shakes his head to dislodge it. He doesn’t like you THAT way, idiot, he reminds himself. 

He waves at Benny and Charlie and slips into his Calculus class. He takes a seat at the very front. The teacher, Mr. Crowley is very strict and intimidating so despite Zachariah being in this class, the other boy didn’t dare try anything. 

Sure enough, Zach takes his usual place in the back corner and more or less falls asleep on his books. Without Raphael to egg him on, Zachariah was much easier to handle.  
When class is let out, Zachariah does brush past Castiel’s wings in a rude and overly familiar way, but compared to what he could have done, it’s minor. Castiel has one more class before lunch, and Dean isn’t in that one either, so he starts weaving through the halls for the art room. 

“Hey, you trying to ditch me?” asks a voice that is quickly becoming very familiar. 

“Dean.” He pauses to let the other boy catch up. “I have art next and I figured you would be on your way to auto shop.” Castiel cringes as the words leave his lips, because Dean hadn’t told him that information. He had acquired it through watching the football player and he was well aware of how stalkerish this probably make him look. 

Dean does look surprised, but not upset, which Castiel is grateful for. “Man, you are observant, aren’t you?” Castiel doesn’t reply, just looks down at his shoes and resumes walking. Dean walks beside him. Castiel catches his wings starting to spread again, unconsciously reaching for Dean and he pulls them back. 

“Anyway, I can get you to art and still make it to auto on time. I didn’t want those guys to take another shot at you.” 

Castiel nods, chewing his lip as he thinks. They round the corner for Castiel’s destination when the angel stops and Dean actually goes a few more steps before realizing the other boy isn‘t moving. “ Dean, I appreciate what you are trying to do. I really do. But I don’t want pity.” Castiel says, his voice low and his eyes still on his shoes. 

Dean backs up until they are facing, or they would be if Cas was looking at Dean and not the floor. Dean grips the angel’s chin and forces his eyes upward to meet his own. “This isn’t pity, Cas. God help me it’s not. I care what happens to you.” 

“Why?” Castiel’s voice is still low, but it trembles with emotion. 

“Fuck if I know. I just do.” Dean responds. His fingers are still holding Cas's chin firmly. Castiel searches those vivid green eyes with his blue ones, seeking an answer. Dean’s eyes drop and Castiel's breath hitches when he realizes Dean is looking at his lips. The taller boy leans in and the angel parts his mouth just a breath and then they are kissing. 

Dean tastes like coffee and some sort of cinnamon gum and Castiel all of a sudden feels like he can’t breathe. It’s a soft kiss, tender, and Dean pulls back after a moment, his face a mix of elation and fear. “Cas….I’m sorry..I” He starts, backing away. 

The angel doesn’t let him finish. He captures the human’s lips again, this time channeling the force of his emotion into the kiss. Cas has Dean against the wall and their bodies pressed flush. This time when they break apart it’s because the tardy bell is ringing and they are both panting.

“Shit, I’m late.” Dean curses. Cas steps away, feeling warmth in his cheeks from both arousal and embarrassment. He looks down at the floor again. “Cas?” Dean sounds worried so he looks back up at the other boy. “See you for lunch?” 

Castiel knows he looks surprised, and he nods. Dean leans in to snatch one more small kiss before taking off down the hall. Castiel more or less floats to the art room and finds he almost doesn’t care when the teacher calls him out for being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short, but I wanted to get an update posted. More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. Stuff and things. Dean's an idiot and Cas is kinda Dom.

Dean tends to think better with his head buried in an engine, so auto shop is an ideal place for him to tumble what had happened with Cas around in his head and analyze it to death, mostly kicking his own ass for making a pass at an angel he barely knew and who was incredibly vulnerable right now. He was basically taking advantage of the kid, and he feels horribly guilty. Cas had kissed him back, true, but was it because he wanted to? Or did he think Dean would stop walking with him if he didn’t? 

By the end of class Dean has managed to work himself into a frenzy of guilt and self loathing. Cas had trusted him, and he had betrayed that trust. He’s still buried in a haze of OMG what the hell did I do when something brushes his shoulder. He glances up and realizes it’s a wing. Cas’s wing. Cas is blushing. 

“Sorry.” The angel apologizes. “Sometimes they get away from me.” He pulls them back in. 

“I wasn’t sure if I would see you.” Dean confesses. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” The angel seems genuinely puzzled and Dean starts to hope that maybe he didn’t screw it all up after all. 

“You’re not upset that I kissed you?” Dean asks in a small voice. 

“Did you forget the part where I kissed you back?” Castiel asks, a small smile on his face. Dean finds he really likes when Castiel smiles.

“I know, but I took advantage of you! You need help, not somebody making moves on you!” Dean’s frustration at himself bleeds into his tone. 

Castiel frowns and his face darkens. “Dean, if I hadn’t wanted it, it wouldn’t have happened. I’m not a weakling and I am very capable of using the word no. But if you regret it and would prefer that we pretend it never happened, I’m willing to do that for you.” Dean doesn’t miss the flicker of disappointment on the angel’s face as he speaks, although Castiel hides it quickly. 

“No! No! That’s not it, I just…I thought that I pushed you and you‘re vulnerable right now…” Dean trails off. 

“Do not presume to know what I want.” Castiel growls, blue eyes flashing. His wings are partially spread and fluffed and Dean finds the aggressive display nine kinds of incredibly hot. In that moment Castiel appears every inch the other worldly being that he is. 

“Castiel? Uh…Castiel?” Castiel turns his piercing gaze on a young blonde boy angel who is trying to catch his attention. 

“Yes Samandriel?” His voice is still a low rumble and Dean can’t help the blood flow going south. 

“You uh, might wanna put those away. Before you attract too much unwanted attention?” The boy whispers. Dean suddenly realizes that the angels in the crowd around them are whispering, and some are darting eyes at Castiel. Cas suddenly looks sheepish and his wings fold in on themselves, becoming small again. Dean feels a strange pang off loss at seeing them curtailed. 

“Thank you Samandriel, I apologize.” Castiel murmurs, pushing through the crowd for the lunch room and leaving Dean to catch up. 

Dean moves to follow the angel, but pauses, looking to see if the young blonde angel is still nearby. He is. Dean steps closer to him. “Hi, uh, Samandriel?” The boy nods cautiously. “I’m Dean, Dean Winchester? Umm, would you mind explaining to me what just happened?” 

The boy’s blue eyes narrow, as if assessing Dean and his worthiness of an answer. Dean meets his gaze as solidly as he can, willing himself not to flinch. Finally seeming to get whatever answer he was looking for, Samandriel relaxes. “You should really ask Castiel.”

“He won’t tell me man.” Dean pleads. “Please.” 

Samandriel sighs and shifts his book bag. “ His wings were well on their way to full dominance display. Not something you do lightly.” 

“Why not?” Dean is still fairly confused. 

Samandriel chuckles and turns to leave. Then he turns his head with a small grin and says “It’s for mating.” 

Dean watches the younger angel walk away with both panic and excitement warring in his veins. Cas wants him. Like really wants him. He finally breaks into a grin and shoves his way into the lunchroom. 

Castiel had hunkered down in his back corner table again. Dean huffs an exasperated sigh and weaves his way towards the angel. “Cas, what are you doing over here by yourself again?” Castiel shoots him a glare and goes back to his sandwich. “Look, I’m sorry! I was just worried I had done something stupid and ruined everything. Can you please just come and eat with me and Benny and Charlie?” 

Castiel’s expression softens but he doesn’t move. Dean slides in next to him pressing their shoulders together. Cas’s breath catches and Dean grins. The human leans in and speaks directly into the angel's ear. “You know, the wing thing was super hot.” Castiel full body shivers and he turns to look at Dean. Dean closes the space and kisses him. Castiel’s body goes liquid and the angel moans softly into Dean’s mouth. 

After a moment, Castiel pulls back and searches Dean’s eyes. “Don’t treat me like a victim again,” he says finally. Dean nods. Castiel packs his food back into his bag and follows Dean back to the other table where Benny, Charlie, Garth, and Kevin greet them with knowing grins. 

Dean is pleased to see that Cas is more relaxed around his friends as lunch progresses. He and Charlie discover that they share a love of Star Wars, and Dean can’t help but grin at the good natured ribbing Benny gives them both. 

They split up after lunch, Charlie, Kevin, and Garth going one way, Benny another, and Cas falls in beside Dean to head to History. The tension had evaporated and they are jokingly arguing about comic books when Dean feels another brush against his shoulder. Castiel stops talking and turns red, walking at a slight angle to increase the space between himself and Dean. 

“Cas? It’s ok man, it doesn’t bother me.” Dean tries to reassure him. Castiel shakes his head and blushes harder. 

“It only doesn’t bother you because you have no idea what it means.” the angel murmurs. Dean frowns, at a loss. 

“Well then enlighten me.” the human persists. “You can kiss me like a porn star and not blush, so what’s the deal with the wings?” 

“Its…it’s more personal. And difficult to explain to someone who doesn’t have them. Maybe some other time.” Castiel finally allows. Dean sighs, figuring this is all the information he’s going to get. He also has a strong suspicion that it ties into the whole mating display Samandriel hinted at. Which gets him wondering, because he has no idea how angel mating works and well, now he has a reason to learn. 

Dean had never been so glad for the assigned seats in History. Castiel was assigned to the first row, Dean the sixth. Which meant that he was next to Ash again, and far enough away from Cas that the angel wouldn’t hear him. 

“So Ash, I need more angel info.” Dean whispers. 

“Uh huh. That have anything to do with your new pal?” Ash asks, jerking his head in Castiel’s direction. 

“Kind of. Look, I need to get a better idea of what the heck all the wing twitching means.” 

“That’s pretty complicated, buddy. I can probably compile some info for you but it might take a couple days. They practically got a whole language and culture around those things.” 

“Yeah, well any help would be appreciated. I feel like there is a whole separate conversation going on sometimes that I can’t hear.” 

“That’s kinda deep, bro.” Ash mutters. Dean just chuckles. Dean and Cas have to go to opposite sides of the building for their last class, but Dean had made arrangements for Benny to be in the vicinity and Anna was meeting Cas right after the final bell. Still, Dean can’t help but feel restless all though his last period and he rushes for his locker as soon as the bell sounds. 

Benny and Garth are already there, both of them share Benny’s locker rather than making Garth walk to the complete other side of the building. “Cas get to class ok?” Dean asks his friend. Benny nods, shrugging into his coat. 

“He was in once piece when I left him, brother.” 

“He better still BE in once piece.” Dean grumbles. He grabs his own coat and does a quick scan of the hallway. He’s relieved to see Castiel and Anna heading in his direction. He waves and walks toward them. “Hey guys, I gotta go grab my brother from the middle school, you two going to be ok?” 

Anna looks to Castiel, who nods. “I haven’t seen Raphael all day, I think he might not even be here today, and Zachariah doesn’t have the brain power necessary to accomplish anything on his own.” 

“Ouch Cas!” Dean laughs, pleasantly surprised at the angel’s scathing humor. Cas tilts his head, clearly puzzled. “Never mind. Hey, before I take off gimme your phone.” Castiel fishes in the pocket of his baggy trench coat and hands over the device. Dean taps the screen a few times and hands it back. “Shoot me a text when you get home.” He leans in and kisses the angel's cheek briefly before running out the door. 

Anna looks pointedly at her brother. “Something you want to tell me Castiel?” Castiel flushes bright red. 

“Not particularly” he tells her, pushing past and out the doors. Anna trails after him, wisely keeping her mouth shut. Castiel watches Dean walking back across the street with his younger brother in tow. Dean catches him looking and winks at him. Sam seems to follow Dean’s gaze to the angel and nudges Dean with a shoulder, saying something Castiel can’t hear. Dean slaps the back of his brother’s head. Castiel laughs at the exchange. 

“We walking or flying?” Anna asks. Castiel darts a glance in Dean’s direction. The other boy is almost to his car. 

“Flying. Race you!” He runs forward, spreading his wings as he goes. He is already aloft when he hears Anna yelling that he’s a cheater. With some gratification he spies the football player leaning against his car watching him. So if he shows off a little for Dean’s benefit, well, no one can really blame him. When Anna catches up she’s snickering. 

“I haven’t seen you do mid air spins like that in years!” She yells over the wind. “You've got it bad!” 

“Shut up Anna!” Castiel yells back. They land lightly and she is still smiling. 

“I like him.” She say simply. Castiel can’t help but grin back at her.

“I like him too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do a longer chapter and well, I just write short chapters. Oh well. Means I update more. PS I have NO clue how long this is gonna be, but I'm going to wager a guess at least 20k.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, John Winchester's A+ parenting (eye roll) and Cas gets the bracelets off.

Dean had just gotten Sam started on his homework and was digging around for something that could function as dinner when his cell phone pinged a new text message. He taps the screen.

“I’m home” Cas 3:56 PM Dean grins.

“That’s good. Who won, you or Anna?” Dean 3:57 PM

“Me, of course.” Cas 3:59 PM

Dean chuckles at Castiel’s cockiness.

“I gotta make Sammy some dinner, but can I call you later?” Dean 4:00 PM

“Certainly” Cas 4:01

Dean cobbles together a meal and he and Sam eat in companionable silence. They hadn’t heard from Dad in a couple weeks, but that wasn’t unsual. He took off all the time. As long as Dean got them both to school and managed to make sure no one was the wiser, they could hold out until he came back home. Or until Dean was eighteen in just under four months. Being an 18 year old junior wasn’t exactly a source of pride, but with their lack of parenting really Dean was impressed he wasn’t further behind.

“Dean, you can’t skip any more football practice” Sam tells him, face pained. “They’ll kick you off the team.”

“Sammy, I can’t just leave you at school until practice is over.”

“You did last year and I was fine.” Sam protests.

“No, you weren’t your grades suffered. Maybe I just won’t play this year.”

“Dean, you need this if you’re going get a scholarship, God knows dad isn’t paying for shit. It’s already almost October and you’ve missed how many practices? I know if Coach Henriksen didn’t adore you, you’d already been booted.”

“Ok, ok. Tomorrow I’ll stay.”

“Good.” Sam seems content with that answer. “You playing this weekend?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Your boyfriend coming?” Sam asks, smirking.

“Shut up, he’s not my boyfriend. Yet.” Dean grumbles. Sam snorts a laugh. “Finish your homework loser, I got some research to do.”

Dean fires up the old laptop that he and Sam manage to keep running and he piggybacks the neighbor’s unsecured wifi because who knows when the last time John Winchester paid the internet bill. Dean takes the computer into the other room, glancing back to make sure Sam is actually paying attention to his schoolwork, before he starts searching.

“Angel Mating” He types into the search engine. A little thrill of anticipation rushes through him while he waits for the results to load. He clicks the first article and begins to read. Soon he is totally engrossed. He had no idea that angelic bond rituals were so complex, or so thoroughly physical.

 

So angels choose mates much like humans do, based on attraction. However the courting is more intricate and seems to involve a lot of wing usage. From what Dean can grasp wing fluffing and aggression displays are a way for an angel to prove their worth as a mate, showing how large and imposing they can be. That they can be a good provider and protector.

“Fuck…so that means I’m the chick?” Dean mutters as he continus reading. Once the submissive mate has accepted their dominant mate, the two bond. It seems to be just a mess of bodily fluids and wing oil as far as Dean can determine, but apparently something happens to create sort of a soul bond and the two can feel each other, even over great distances. Angels bond for life, and a bonded angel will die if separated from their mate for too long. Apparently some more progressive angels choose never to bond, instead marrying like humans do, and forgoing the angelic form of matrimony.

Dean ponders this, then searches “Human/Angel bond” To his surprise there is a great deal of research on the subject. Apparently it is possible for humans to bond with angels, very much like angels bond with each other, but for humans they use the soul to bond with the angel’s grace. It creates a similar result, but only if there is a strong emotional connection and the human isn’t able to feel the angelic partner the same way two bonded angels can feel one another.

Dean leans back, thinking. Obviously he didn’t want to go all crazy gung ho and soul bond himself to Cas, but the idea was fascinating and he found that he wasn’t totally repulsed by it. Maybe some day down the road…..He shakes his head and turns off the laptop. He checks Sam’s homework and then shoos his little brother up to his room. He flips on the tv and pulls out his phone. He stares down at Castiel’s number for way too long before finally punching the call button. 

The voice that answers is definitely NOT Cas. “Heeeey! Is this the boy toy? How’s it shaking hot stuff?” Dean almost goes to hang up when he hears yelling in the background.

“Gabriel! Stop it! Is that Dean? Give me my phone! Gabriel, this is not funny!” Now that definitely is Cas. Gabriel begins to laugh.

“Hey, Dean-o, Cassie wants to talk now.” A moment later, a breathless Castiel is on the phone.

“Dean, I’m so sorry. My brother likes to think he’s hilarious.”

“I AM hilarious!” Dean hears Gabriel retort over Cas talking.

Dean smiles into the phone. “No big deal, Cas. You ok?”

“Yes!” Castiel sounds annoyed. “I wish everyone would stop asking me that! Gabriel, Anna, You! I’m FINE!”

“No you’re not, Cas.” Dean says softly. “Your grace is bound.”

Castiel inhales sharply. “How did you find out about that!?” He hisses.

“Put the pieces together based on you saying you were going to be punished, what Zachariah said, and I asked around a bit. Look, I’m not trying to pry Cas, but I’m here if you wanna talk about it.”

Castiel lets out a huge breath and it sounds like he is moving, walking. After a moment the ambient noise is gone and Dean suspects Cas is in his room, or somewhere else alone. “It hurt. It hurt worse than any beating I have ever taken. But that wasn’t the worst. The pain was short, but when it was over it was just cold. Empty and cold where there should be warmth and light. Like the candle of my soul was snuffed.” Castiel sounds like he is choking back a sob. Dean wishes nothing more than to hold the angel and it pained that he can’t. “I thought if I just didn’t talk about it, pretended it wasn’t real, it might be true, you know? Fake it til you make it? But I can’t. It’s barely been two days and I want to set myself on fire just to feel some warmth. The only time it went away was….” He stops. The silence hangs

“When?” Dean prods gently

“When you kissed me.” Castiel whispers.

Dean feels his own eyes brim with tears. “If I have to I will kiss you all day every day until they take those fucking bracelets off but promise me you will not hurt yourself, Cas. Promise me.” Dean’s voice is shaking.

“I promise.” Castiel murmurs, his voice wet with unshed tears.

“And if you need me, call me. I don’t care if it’s 2 in the morning.” Dean says fervently.

“Alright.” Castiel replies.

“Hey Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Wanna come to the football game this weekend?”

“I guess I could. Anna likes to go, but I don’t usually bother.”

“I have it on good authority that the quarterback would like you to be there.” Dean laughs a little at his own lame joke.

“I see. Well then tell him I will take it under advisement.”

“Oh that’s cold, Cas!” Dean retorts.

“Goodnight, Dean. And thank you.”

“Night Cas.”

 

Over the next week and a half they fall into a routine. Castiel and Dean meet at their lockers in the morning. They walk to class. They kiss sometimes. They eat lunch together. Charlie and Benny and Kevin and Garth accept Castiel as one of their own. Raphael is back at school, but for the most part he leaves Castiel alone. Castiel comes to the football game and cheers for Dean then they make out under the bleachers. Sam starts going home with Cas and Anna after school a few days a week when Dean has practice and Dean picks him up. Sam raves about Gabriel’s cooking. Castiel thankfully doesn't press about why Dean's dad is never around. Ash gives Dean his thesis on angel wing speak and Dean starts trying to translate Cas’s movements. It’s harder than it looks. Charlie meets Anna and goes all moonie eyed over her. Jo and Garth start dating much to everyone’s surprise. Finally, the day before the third game Dean has talked Cas into attending, it’s time for the bracelets to come off.

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Dean asks.

Castiel shakes his head. “No. It will be better if I go alone. I’ll be back in time for lunch, I think. This part is supposed to be significantly less painful.”

“Ok.” Dean leans in and kisses his angel.

Castiel walks into the office and is met with Ellen’s kind smile. “Mr. Shurley is expecting you.” She tells him. Castiel walks into the office shyly. The principal beckons him closer.

“I am so, so sorry this had to happen, Castiel. I am glad to be taking them off, but please, if anything happens again, I would ask that you trust me enough to ask for help. It isn’t right that you were punished and not those who hurt you.”

Castiel nods and extends his hands. Chuck unbuckles one and Castiel audibly gasps at the rush of light into his peripheral vision. Then the second one is gone and his whole body is alight with the joy of having his grace back. He collapses to his knees, sobbing with relief. He feels Chuck stand and put a hand on his shoulder while his body reacclimatizes to the power coursing through him.

“Take as long as you need.” Chuck says sympathetically.

“I’m ok.” Castiel pulls himself to his feet and starts for the door, but ends up holding onto the frame, unable to keep himself upright.

“Here, Castiel, let me.” Ellen takes his arm and helps him into one of the hard office chairs. “Do you want me to call Mr Winchester down?” She asks quietly.

Castiel hesitates, not wanting to inconvenience Dean, but the though of having the other boy with him is too tempting. “Yes, Please.” Castiel finally says in a small voice.

Exactly four minutes later Dean rushes into the office and kneels in front of Castiel, placing his hands gently on the angel’s knees. “What do you need, Cas?” he asks quietly.

“Can you just, sit with me?” Castiel murmurs. “It’s overwhelming right now.”

“Sure baby, I’ll be right here.” Dean takes the chair next to him and grips his hand. Neither of them seem to realize right then that Dean had never called him baby before. If the principal and the secretary looked at each other with arched eyebrows, well, they didn’t notice that either;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, that's it for today folks. *drops mic*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of sort of almost smut and boyfriends! Plus Dean is developing a wing kink.

“Since when do you care about clothes?” Anna’s voice is sparkling with amusement as she leans her weight on Castiel's door. 

“Since get out of my room.” the other angel grumbles at his sister. 

“Oh stop. Let me help you.” She ponders the mess of clothing on his bed, plucks a baby blue sweater out of the mix, and hands it to him. “This one.” Castiel accepts it gratefully and pulls it on, letting his sister help with getting his wings through the small openings in the back. Wings and clothes could be tricky. 

“So you ready to go now?” Anna asks, tossing him his coat. Castiel nods and slides an arm into his jacket. Gabriel lets them borrow his old Lincoln so they aren’t walking in the dark. The football game is already underway. 

The two angels weave through the crowd. There are far more humans than angels, seeing as the team was all human. Angels were determined to have unfair speed and strength advantages, and their wings were at risk of being injured during the game, so football was one sport angels could not play. There was an all angel team for track and for baseball though, and there were several angels on the cheer-leading squad. 

Castiel spots Sam sitting with Charlie and Benny and he leads Anna towards them. The trio smiles up at the angels and scoots to make room on the bleachers. Castiel searches the field for Dean. He spots his number, 36, fairly quickly. Despite Castiel’s relative ignorance with regard to sports, he was infinitely grateful for flattering football pants. 

Two hours and some frozen fingers later, the home team, Eden’s Eagles, had arisen victorious. Castiel always found it amusing that a building full of high school kids in the middle of Kansas had been called Eden, but apparently the powers that be thought the experimental school needed a biblical name or something. Dean was surrounded by his team mates, all of them jostling and cheering. Castiel stood with his friends to yell and cheer along with the rest of the crowd. 

Castiel and Sam force their way down closer to the field. Dean is apparently looking for them, because the quarter back meets them half way. He grabs his little brother into a massive bear hug until Sam begins squawking that he can’t breathe. Then he turns his eyes to Cas. Their hug is gentler, Dean always aware of the the angels wings. “We WON!” Dean yells, his eyes alight and face practically glowing. 

“You did.” Castiel agrees with a chuckle. 

“I’m gonna hit the locker room and clean up. Wait for me?” Dean asks Cas, eyes hopeful. 

“Of course.” he replies. “Would you like Anna to drive Sam home?” 

“That would be great. You got your key, Sammy?” Dean asks his brother. Sam nods. “Cool. Go catch up with Anna then and tell her I’ll bring Cas home later.” 

“I might have to pry Charlie off of her.” Sam laughs. 

“I suspect my sister is not as uninterested as she might pretend” Castiel whispers conspiratorially. Both Winchesters snort at that and Sam works his way back through the crowd. Dean takes off for the lockers with the rest of the team, leaving Castiel to wait alone.

The bleachers are starting to empty, so he grabs a seat in one of the front rows. There are still students milling about, chattering and laughing and cheering. Castiel finds he enjoys the hum of energy and enthusiasm. He spies Anna and Sam walking towards the exit. Charlie and Benny are nowhere to be found so they may have left already. He looks up, pleased to be able to see so many stars in the clear cool night. He is staring contentedly when a hand shoves his shoulder, knocking him off the bleachers. 

 

He catches himself and looks up. He groans internally. Raphael and his girlfriend Hester. At least he knows that Raph won’t beat him senseless with Hester here, he still likes to have her think he isn’t a complete douche bag. 

“Hello Raphael, I was beginning to hope I had seen the last of you.” Castiel snarks dryly, pushing with his arm to right himself. 

“Don’t you get cocky with me, boy! Looks like you got your grace back, so expect to see more of me in the near future.”

“How kind of you to forgo kicking my ass while I couldn’t fight back. You’re such a gentleman.” Castiel has no idea where he is finding the nerve for this and part of him thinks he must be insane to provoke Raphael but he isn’t sorry. A small smile creeps onto his lips when he realizes that at least he knows where the smart ass comments are coming from. He maybe has been spending too much time with Dean. 

As if the thought was a summons, he hears Dean’s voice. “Hey Raphael, wanna take a hike before you and I need to have some words with our fists?” 

“Winchester.” the angel turns and assesses the football player who is glaring with his arms crossed. “I don’t know why you would lower yourself to associate with this…filth.”

“Insult him again and I will pound you. Don’t test me.” Dean growls. Raphael waits a long moment, as if to prove that he isn’t afraid of Dean before he offers Hester his elbow and the two of them walk together towards the parking lot. 

Dean’s face shifts from threatening to concerned in the blink of an eye and he rushes to kneel beside Castiel. “You ok? Did he hurt you?” 

Castiel shakes his head. “He pushed me, but I’m alright. Apparently he was choosing to leave me alone while my grace was bound. Some bullshit honor code. Now that I have it back, I’m fair game. Lucky me.” Castiel rubs a hand over his face, barking a humorless laugh. 

Dean pulls the angel into his arms, careful to keep his hands off the other boy's wings. He makes a small surprised sound when said wings unfurl and envelop them both. Dean holds his breath for a second. He had never been this close to Cas’s wings, the feathers are like a cocoon and suddenly he is aware of a heady scent filling the air as he allows himself to breathe again. It’s like the sky after a massive thunderstorm, ozone and fury, but with an undertone of fresh spring grass. He can’t help inhaling deep and letting the fragrance make him dizzy. 

“Cas? What is that smell?” He asks softly. Castiel startles and pulls away, taking his wings with him and Dean wants to cry because he needs them back. 

“You…you can smell me?”

“Uh, well usually you just smell like human stuff, you know soap and deodorant and shampoo. But this was different. Like rain and grass. Was it your wings?” Castiel is still looking at him with a combination of awe and terror. “Cas, say something please. You’re kinda freaking me out.”

“It’s my oil. Humans shouldn’t be able to smell it.”

“Oh. Ok. So what does it mean that I can?” Dean asks, impressed with himself for remaining calm. 

“I don’t know.” Castiel says, his voice still a little awed. “If you were an angel, it would mean we are viable mates.” 

“Well ok then” Dean says because he can’t think of anything good to respond to that with. They stare at each other for a frozen space of time before Castiel leans forward and brushes Dean’s lips with his own, a soft question. Dean grips him by the front of his blue sweater and pulls him forward, crushing their mouths. Their teeth click a little as they tilt to find a good angle. Dean threads the fingers of his free hand into the hair at the back of Cas’s head and Castiel slips one hand in the Dean’s back jeans pocket. 

Dean finds himself licking into Cas’s mouth and the angel obliges by opening wider. Castiel’s tongue responds in kind and they end up in a wet tangle, sucking the breath from one another. “Dean.” Castiel whimpers, pulling back slightly, gasping for air. 

“Cas.” Dean replies, resting his forehead against Castiel’s, their lips only a heartbeat apart. “Tell me what you want Angel.” 

“You, please!” Castiel murmurs. Dean kisses him again, softer, and pulls on the angel’s hand. Castiel follows him to the parking lot. Dean opens the door and climbs into the back seat of the Impala, beckoning Castiel to follow. Cas looks skeptical. “I’m not sure my wings will fit, Dean.”

“I know you can fold em up really small when you want to.” Dean replies, smiling. The human leans into the front seat to start the car and cranks the heat. “Come on, baby.” 

This time Castiel notices the endearment, and it does something to his insides, making them warm and soupy. Still, he can’t help calling Dean out. “Baby?” 

Dean shrugs, turning a little pink. “I can not use that if you don’t like it.” 

Castiel pulls his wings in small and crawls into the car, closing the door behind him. “I didn’t say I don’t like it.” With no preamble he advances on the human and kisses him, hard. Dean moans and reaches around to grab Castiel by the backs of his thighs, hauling the angel closer. Cas settles his hips over Dean’s and without meaning to he grinds down. Dean swears and Castiel pulls away, apologetic. “Sorry I..” 

“Don’t you dare fucking apologize.” Dean growls, pulling him back in. “Do it again.” So Castiel does, and they both let out a low groan. Dean places his hands on Castiel’s hips and begins attacking the angel’s neck and jaw with his lips and teeth. The small nips make Castiel writhe on Dean’s lap, breaths coming quicker. 

They are both hard in their jeans, grinding together. Dean feels himself spiraling fast and wonders if they should slow down, or stop, or maybe actually take their clothes off, but then Castiel leans in to suck a bruise on his neck and conscious thought derails. The friction of their clothes is actually really good and without thinking, Dean slides his hands up Cas’s back and touches feathers. Castiel arches his back and shrieks, his eyes alight with an inner glow, and he rocks his hips down hard onto Dean’s denim clad erection. Dean can feel the angel pulsing in his pants and that is enough to send him careening over the edge after Castiel. 

As he catches his breath, Dean realizes his fingers are still buried in Cas’s wings. Sheepishly he withdraws them. Castiel is gasping, and whimpering. “Cas, I didn’t mean to, I…” The angel cuts him off with a fierce kiss. When Dean is allowed to speak again, he does so hesitantly “So does that mean it was ok?” 

Castiel huffs a small laugh and climbs off of Dean’s lap. “God yes. I mean, I suppose I should have had you ask, but I wanted you to. I’ve wanted you to for a while.”

“Does it always affect you like that?” Dean asks, genuinely curious. 

“Well I don’t react that way when my sister touches them if that’s what you mean.” Castiel says dryly. “I’m attracted to you, so my reaction is based on that. Wings are very sensitive. Combined with sexual attraction they turn into a huge erogenous zone.” 

“Is that why they keep grabbing at me?” Dean is amused to see Castiel blush at the question. “I did a little research on wingspeak and I figured out why they keep going haywire and trying to touch me.”

“Well yes, sort of.” Castiel seems hesitant to elaborate, but sighs and continues. “ If I was only attracted to you, it wouldn’t be this bad. I…my wings, my grace, they seem to have selected you as an ideal mate. My entire being basically wants to own you. “ Castiel frowns a little. “Not that I’m going to try and do that, I’m not some Neanderthal, but my biology is a little hard to override.” 

“Gee Cas, it’s nice to be so wanted.” Dean jokes. Castiel turns to him, eyes unreadable. 

“You aren’t angry?” 

“Why would I be mad? This isn’t something you're doing on purpose. I like you too much to hold your wayward wings against you. We’ll figure it out.” Dean pauses before continuing. “Do you though? Want to mate at some point?” 

Castiel narrows his eyes in thought and cuddles into Dean’s side. “I think so. I know that some of us choose not to anymore, and I understand why, but I’m a bit of a romantic. I always liked the idea of the mating bond.” 

Dean kisses the top of Castiel’s head and they hold one another for a while. “I should probably take you home.” Dean admits after a while. 

“That would be wise, Gabriel and Anna can be worriers.” Castiel opens the door and gets out, stretching his back and his wings before sliding into the passenger seat. Dean just climbs over the seat. They pull out of the school lot and Dean turns toward Castiel’s house. They pull in the drive and both sit in the idling car for a few moments. Cas leans in and they kiss goodbye with a small, soft touch. 

“Uh, Cas, I know it isn’t like soul bonding or anything, but you think we could actually maybe name whatever the heck we got going on here?” 

Castiel tilts his head. “You mean you want to know if we are ‘dating‘?” Dean can almost see the air quotes in the statement. 

“Kind of yeah.” 

“I would like that,” Castiel says quietly. 

“I would too.” Dean grins and kisses the angel again, this time with more passion and it takes them a good ten minutes for Castiel to actually get out of the car. Mostly because Gabriel sticks his head out of the front door and starts wolf whistling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUUUUDE! I have kept their clothes on for like 12 thousand words. This is a new record for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and John Winchester finally comes home. This is not a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Like SO sorry, I didn't plan for the story to go this way but it just happened and I will make it all ok I promise.  
> *Flags for abuse and Homophobic language. *

Despite Raphael’s threats, Castiel isn’t bothered by the other angel in the coming weeks. The fact that he and Dean are seldom apart might have something to do with sudden absence of bullying. Dean still has football, so after school he is usually flanked by Anna and more often than not now Charlie who has worked herself into the female angel’s inner circle. Dean finds the way Charlie makes the Anna blush adorable and he and Benny have started a betting pool as to how long it will take them to get it together and start dating. 

Halloween is around the corner and the group is discussing costumes over lunch. Charlie is dead set on being Hermione, Benny wants to be a vampire, Dean is undecided, and Castiel is watching them argue with fascination. 

“What about you Cas?” Charlie asks around her mouthful of yogurt. 

“Well the wings kind of limit my options,” the angel sighs. 

“I know! I know! You can be an angel, like duh, and Dean can be a demon! That would be so hot! And then we can all go to Meg’s party!” 

Dean makes a face at the mention of Meg Masters. The dark haired girl was human, a recent transfer student. She had only been in the school a couple weeks but had made it pretty clear that she was into Castiel and Dean wasn’t pleased about it. 

“What’s that face?” Charlie demands, then smiles knowingly. “You don’t like that she’s been making eyes at your angel, do you?” 

“If you must know, no. I don’t.” Dean admits, squirming a little under Charlie and now Castiel’s scrutiny. 

“Dean, you do realize that I’m not interested, right?” Castiel assures him, touching Dean’s hand. 

“I know. Trying to logic my emotions is easier said than done though.” the football player sighs. Charlie and Benny roll their eyes at him before turning their attention on Garth and Jo who are making out at the far end of the table. 

“We don’t have to go if it makes you uncomfortable.” Castiel whispers to Dean. 

“It’s fine, Cas. “ Dean says with more confidence than he feels. 

Halloween works out to be on a Saturday, so of course that’s when the party is happening. Dean is grateful there’s no football game. He fusses with his clothes, a fairly basic all black outfit with a little devil horn headband Charlie insisted he had to wear. He was leaving momentarily to pick up Anna and Cas. They were meeting Charlie and Benny at Meg's. 

He is just tying on his boots when he hears the front door open and close. He pauses. Maybe Sam had gone out to grab something from the car. “Sammy, that you?” He calls out. 

“I’m in my room, Dean.” Sam yells back. Dean freezes before rushing down the steps. Sure enough, John Winchester is looming in the door way, very obviously drunk off his ass. 

“Dad?” Dean whispers. His dad had been gone for almost six weeks this time. Since before he had even met Cas. It wasn’t his longest disappearance ever, but the longest in a few years. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” John thunders. Dean pulls the headband off and throws it down behind him. 

“It’s for Halloween, Dad.” He says quietly. 

“You look like a faggot. Go change.” John spits out. Dean glances at the stairs and sees Sam cowering on the landing. 

“Sure Dad.” Dean sighs softly. The fact that he liked guys was something his dad could not reconcile with and when he was drunk he became down right nasty and homophobic. 

“Tell Sam to get down here.” John slurs. 

“Sam isn’t here.” Dean lies smoothly. 

“Fuck you I know he is. Get him down here.” 

“Dad, look, he isn’t here.” Dean tries to placate his father and doesn’t see the fist coming until his father’s knuckles connect with his jaw. The second punch is to his chest. Dean sees Sam start down the stairs but he shakes his head, blocking his father’s view of the steps with his body. John hits him again. Dean just lets the blows fall. John is too drunk to do too much damage and Dean needs to keep his attention off of Sam. When John staggers, Dean whirls and locks eyes with his terrified brother. 

“Go to Cas!” He mouths, hoping Sam understands. Cas’s house was only a couple blocks over and Dean knows Sam will be safe there. Sam starts to shake his head but Dean pleads with his eyes. Battling tears, Sam climbs back up the stairs. 

After a few more half hearted swings, John seems to lose his steam. He kicks at Dean but misses. Dean curls in on himself and scoots against the wall watching his father carefully. He knows Sam can climb out the upstairs window and get out, but he needs to keep his dad down here long enough for Sam to be well and gone. 

John opens the fridge and curses when he doesn’t find any beer. “Why’s there nothing to fucking drink in this house?” 

“I’m not old enough to buy beer.” Dean says in a neutral tone. What he wants to say is "Fuck you, we had no money for goddamn food and you want to know why there’s no booze?" But that would only invite more pain. Suddenly he wants to burst into laughter. No wonder he had immediately felt like Cas was a kindred soul. They were both incredibly familiar with being treated like shit. 

John generally was pretty harmless, passing out on the couch was more his usual MO. Still a couple of times a year he would get like this. Angry and nasty and violent and Dean had learned to just roll with the punches, literally. If he could ride it out, John would be over it by morning and back to snoozing on the couch midday with his bottle of Jack. 

John grunts something and stumbles into the living room Dean hears the TV turn on. He waits a little longer before creeping to his feet. As silently as possible he grabs his jacket and the Impala keys. He can’t risk driving her now, his dad would hear the engine start up, but he doesn’t want John driving her drunk and smashing her up either. Holding his breath, he eases the front door open and slips out. It closes louder than he would have liked and he hears “Dean!? Where the fuck are you!?” but he doesn’t wait for the pursuit. He just takes off running. 

When Dean reaches Castiel’s house, he is aching and out of breath. He hadn't seen his dad come out or start chasing him, and John would have no idea where to even look for the boys, but still Dean wants to be inside the house sooner rather than later. He bangs on the door. Castiel flings it open, his face pale and he chokes out a sob when he sees Dean. Cas yanks him inside and crushes Dean into a hug. Dean winces and the angel releases him instantly. 

“Dean! What happened? Sam showed up here crying about your dad and you weren’t answering your phone, are you alright!?”

Dean suddenly feels embarrassed and exposed and scuffs at the floor his with boot. “My dad came home drunk and wanting to beat on something. I happened to be handy. He does that sometimes.” 

Castiel cups Dean’s cheek and makes the human look at him. Dean is undone by the sheen of tears in Castiel’s eyes and feels his own begin to water. “Why did you never tell me?” Castiel whispers, his face wounded. 

“You have enough shit on your plate Cas. You don’t need my baggage.” 

“Fuck you.” Dean is taken aback by the harsh profanity coming from the angel’s mouth. “You don’t get to fucking decide what I can handle and what I can’t!” Cas’s eyes are blazing and his wings are puffed like that one time when Samandriel had warned him to put them away. Dean takes that opportunity to notice that Castiel is clad all in white, probably for his costume, and the fitted pants and tee are gorgeous against his tanned skin. His feet are bare. Despite the probable inappropriateness of it, Dean can't help but think that his boyfriend is hot as fuck when he's riled. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice sounds broken and the younger Winchester barrels into the entry way to hug his brother. Dean tries not to show his discomfort, but Sam notices anyway. “How badly did he hurt you?”

“Not bad, it’s fine Sam.” 

“Dammit, Dean! Will you stop trying to pretend nothing’s wrong!?” Sam yells. Dean snaps his mouth closed and just lifts his shirt, closing his eyes and allowing his brother and his angel to see his injuries. 

“Oh Dean.” Sam’s voice is full of sorrow. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel calls his older brother. 

“Yeah bro?” Gabe pops his head through the kitchen doorway. 

“Come here please. We need your help.” Gabriel raises an eyebrow but joins them. "Dean needs healing. I would do it but I’m not allowed yet. Please.” 

Gabriel looks surprised, and he and Castiel lock eyes for a long moment, apparently having some wordless conversation. Then Gabriel nods and places a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Brace yourself bucko,” he warns before Dean is filled with a flash of energy, his skin feeling as if it’s both burning and frozen, his breath sucked from his lungs, and then it’s over and the pain is gone. 

“What the hell!?” He gasps, grabbing the wall for support. 

“Healing is harder on humans, we don’t usually do it unless it’s necessary.” Castiel explains. Gabriel is watching Dean with a curious expression. 

“How was this necessary!? I would have healed on my own,” Dean realizes he sounds angry and ungrateful, but really, what the fuck? 

“I couldn’t bear to see you in pain.” Castiel’s voice is barely above a whisper. Dean inhales sharply, his eyes searching Castiel’s blue ones. 

“Come on Samsquatch.” Gabriel ushers Sam into the kitchen. “Let's leave them to sort out their feelings. I have cake with your name on it."

“Where is Anna? “ Dean asks dumbly. 

“She arranged to go earlier with Charlie. I think she is finally going to make a move.” Castiel answers, his voice a low soothing rumble. 

“Come here, baby.” Dean finally says. The angel walks closer, eyes questioning. Dean pushes off the wall and pulls his boyfriend to him. He brushes a hand through Castiel’s feathers and the angel bites off a whimper. “You know when my dad came in, all I could think was I had to get Sam here, to you. That you and Gabe and Anna would keep him safe. And when I ran, I knew this was the only place I could run to. I trust you in a way that I don’t even understand, Cas.” 

“You can always trust me, Dean.” Castiel murmurs into Dean’s neck, where he’s buried his face. “And I trust you.” 

“So you ok if we skip the party?” Dean asks. Castiel shakes with laughter in Dean’s arms and it’s a wonderful feeling. 

“You didn’t really want to go anyway.” Cas reminds him. Dean shrugs with a small smile. “I’m sure Gabriel will let us pass out candy and watch cheesy movies.” 

Castiel leads him through the kitchen where Sam is enthusiastically devouring a slice of cake. “Gabriel, can Dean and Sam stay?” he asks his older brother who is intently stirring something in a large metal bowl. 

Gabriel looks up and his face is more serious than Dean has ever seen it. “You two can stay as long as you need. I mean it.” Dean swallows hard and nods, abashed in the face of Gabriel’s generosity. “But no hanky panky where I can hear it? Please? That is my brother.” Gabe adds with a smirk, twitching his golden wings. Castiel rolls his eyes. Apparently three seconds of serious was all Gabriel had in him. 

“Hey, Can we watch the Great Pumpkin?” Sam asks, mouth full of cake. Cas and Dean look at each other before nodding in unison. 

“Only if we get to watch Hocus Pocus later,” Castiel tells the middle schooler. 

“Hocus Pocus? Really Cas?” Dean grumbles. 

“Amok amok amok!” The angel chants with grin. Dean can’t help but kiss his boyfriend into silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of long, I couldn't decide how to break it up. Lots of things happen. Boyfriend squabbles, Charlie is a couple's counselor, some bad stuff (I'm sorry!)

When Dean wakes up he’s very warm. But it’s not an uncomfortable kind of warm. It’s a hazy, cozy heat and he catches the scent of rain wafting over him. He snuggles into the warmth, feeling safe and happy there. It’s only as he blinks awake that he realizes what it is that’s keeping him warm. 

He’s curled into Castiel and the angels wings are blanketing them both in a little nest of heat. The scent of Cas’s wing oil is infusing the air. They had gone to bed late last night, after passing out all of Gabe’s candy, then watching stupid movies, then teasing Anna relentlessly when she came home from the party with a hickie on her neck from Charlie. 

Dean kind of wishes he could say they had done something other than sleep, but that was really all that happened. They tucked Sam in on the couch, explained everything to Anna who hugged Dean and repeated Gabriel’s offer to stay as long as they needed, and went to bed. Dean and Cas had whispered in the dark, talking softly until the warmth of one another lulled them into dreamland. It had been completely chaste and more fulfilling than Dean wanted to admit. 

Now Dean watches the sleeping angel, running a hand along Cas’s bare arm. His wings twitch at the contact. They are both wearing Cas’s pajamas, Dean found it a little funny that he was stuck with a shirt that had wing holes in it, but beggars can’t be choosers. He props his chin on his hand and admires the way Cas’s eyelashes fan over his cheeks, the way his lips part just a little as he snores softly. A small curl of dark hair is brushing his forehead and Dean reaches out to smooth it. In the silence of the early morning, Dean can admit that Castiel is beautiful. More beautiful than any being he has ever seen and part of him is a little frightened of how much he cares for the angel. 

As if reading his thoughts, Castiel’s eyes blink open. Dean smiles at the ocean depths that gaze up at him. “Morning.” Dean whispers. 

“Good Morning Dean” Castiel’s sleep roughened voice is deeper than his regular voice and Dean wants to hear it every morning forever. 

“You uh wanna let me out?” Dean asks, his voice teasing. Castiel frowns, then seems to realize that his wings have effectively caged Dean in. 

“My apologies.” He offers, retracting the black feathers. Dean feels a rush of chill air and shudders. “Are you cold?” Castiel asks, concerned. 

“I wasn’t until my feather blanket went away.” Dean replies, leaning close to kiss the angel briefly. “So, I think I have to risk a trip home to get some stuff. Sam I need out schoolbooks, and clothes for school.” 

Castiel scowls. “I don’t like that idea at all, Dean.” 

“Yeah, well not your call Cas.” Dean grumbles, immediately shifting to defensive mode. He changes back into his clothes from yesterday and walks out of the bedroom. Castiel follows him. “We just need to hold out til he leaves again, then we can-”

“Can what?” Castiel cuts him off, blue eyes blazing. “You can’t manage this by yourself Dean. You need money for food, and what about when you graduate, who will look after Sam? Who will pay for your college? I meant it when I said you can stay here Dean, but you and Sam deserve something more permanent than that. Do you have no other family you could turn to?” 

“What about Uncle Bobby?” Sam’s voice is small as he pokes his head around the corner. 

“You have an Uncle?” Castiel asks incredulously. Dean scowls at Sam. 

“He’s not our Uncle, not really. He’s a friend of Dad’s. Dad used to drop us off with Bobby when we were too little to be left by ourselves. Haven’t seen him in years, he and dad had a falling out.”

“Yeah, because of us, Dean! “ Sam shouts. “He got mad at Dad for not taking care of us, so Dad wouldn’t let us see him anymore. I bet if we asked he would help us. I know he would.” Sam’s eyes are pleading. Dean wavers for a moment before he hardens his face. 

“No. We’ll be fine. I’m not going begging for help.” He says firmly, tying on his boots. 

“Dean, what harm is there in asking for help!?” Castiel presses gently. “You can’t just let your father keep doing this to you and Sam.” 

Dean flinches and before he can weigh the damage of his words, they are out of his mouth. “Oh that’s rich, coming from the guy who lives in fear of Raphael and Zachariah but won’t lift a finger to stop them. If asking for help is so damn easy, why don’t you do it, huh?” 

Castiel winces and his face goes ashen. Dean wants to take the words back, and beg forgiveness, but something dark and nasty inside him whispers that Castiel would probably be better off without him anyway. Sam is looking at them both with stricken eyes. 

“I’m going to go home and make sure Dad is either gone or passed out. I’ll be back in an hour to get Sammy.” Dean pulls on his coat. 

“Dean.” Castiel extends a hand, but Dean doesn’t take it. He walks out the door and slams it behind him. Then he collapses against the wall of the house, choking on the ball of tears in his throat for a long moment before he begin to walk. He finds his dad passed out as expected, and returns to collect Sammy as promised. Sam walks out to the Impala alone. He looks like he has been crying. 

“Dean, please..?” Sam starts

“No Sam. Just no.” Dean replies, trying with all his might to hide the fact that his heart is shattering. 

John is gone again by Monday morning. Dean gets himself and Sam ready for school and tries to ignore the fact that he hasn’t heard from Cas since he stormed out of Gabe’s house. When Dean gets to his locker, Cas isn’t there. Benny and Garth are and they look at him in askance, noticing the angel’s absence. Cas is in class, but he sits as far away from Dean as he can and doesn’t speak to the human. Dean responds in kind. 

 

Come lunchtime, he doesn’t see Cas at all, not even at his back corner table. Dean huffs a frustrated sigh and flops onto the bench at his lunch table. Immediately the interrogation begins. 

“Where is Cas?” Charlie demands. “What the hell did you do! Anna won’t even talk to me today because I’m associated with you so I know you fucked up.” 

“I might have said something stupid.” Dean admits, poking at his food. “He wanted me to do something about my dad, and well, I blew up.” 

“About damn time someone else told you to do something about your dad!” Jo Harvelle was famous for her ability to brook no bullshit. “Haven’t I been telling you that for years!?”

Dean scowls at her. “Yeah well, I told him to do something about his bullies, and he got all pissed.” 

“Jesus you two idiots!” Benny puts his face in his hands. 

“What!” Dean growls. 

“You do realize that you are mad at him for not looking out for himself and he‘s mad at you for the same damn thing!? You two assholes are so in love it’s gross. Now please go kiss and make up before I puke, because I would like to get to second base with Anna sometime this century. Shoo!” Charlie waves her hands at Dean. 

“He’s not here.” Dean protests, gesturing his arm around the room as proof. 

“Yes he is. He’s avoiding you because you’re both morons. Go check the front steps, I saw him heading that way before lunch.”

Dean hesitates, then grabs his brown lunch bag and sneaks out before the lunch monitors can stop him. The front doors are partially glass and Dean can see Cas hunched on the steps, wings pulled in. His fingers ache to touch the angel. He pulls the handle and steps into the early November sunshine. Castiel turns but when he sees Dean his face closes off and he goes back to staring at his sandwich. 

“Cas? Can I sit down.” 

“Do what you want, Dean.” The angel says stiffly. 

Dean lowers himself onto the step beside the angel. “Look Cas, can we-”

“You were right.” Castiel says quietly. “I was right too, but you were not wrong. I need to do something” He looks up from his lunch to meet Dean’s eyes and the pain there is palpable. “And I will, but only if you do too.”

Dean feels a tumult of emotion rush through him. Fear, anger, joy, anxiety, but most of all an overwhelming emotion for the boy beside him that he isn‘t ready to name. “Can we do it together?” he asks hesitantly. “I need you, Cas.” 

The angel blinks a few times, a telltale sheen in those blue depths. Cas cups Dean’s jaw and gives a watery smile. “Just kiss me you idiot.” So Dean does. 

 

Finding Bobby was significantly easier than Dean had anticipated. He still owned the auto shop in town. So now he had to go there and talk to his surrogate uncle and see if maybe the old man would take in a couple teenagers. Dean was terrified. 

“It’ll be fine, Dean.” Castiel was reassuring him as they sat in the parked Impala in front of the auto shop. 

“What if he says no?” Dean asks, voice small. 

“Then you can stay with us, something will work out. But if you don’t at least try you will never know. Come on.” The angel more or less pulls the taller football player out of the car and towards the shop. 

A small bell tinkles when they open the door and a gruff voice calls out “Be right with you!” A moment later a bearded man in a ballcap walks out from the back office. As soon as he sees Dean, his jaw drops. 

“Dean!? Is that you?” The man’s voice is tinged with emotion. 

“Yeah, Bobby. It’s me.” Dean is surprised to find his own voice thick. Bobby rushes out from behind the counter and crushes Dean in a hug that takes the teen’s breath away. 

“The hell boy! How you been, it’s been years! Your Daddy wouldn’t let me see you.”

“Yeah, about that Bobby…” Dean hesitates, rubbing the back of his neck. Castiel reaches out and squeezes the other boy’s hand, a gesture Bobby doesn’t miss. 

“Who’s your friend?” The old mechanic asks. 

“This is Castiel, he’s uh, my boyfriend.” Dean mutters, smiling shyly at Cas. 

“Well I don’t think you came here just to introduce me to your angel, so what’s going on?

“Well, Dad’s been taking off. Like weeks and weeks at a time for a few years now, leaving me and Sammy to kinda fend for ourselves and well, last time he came home he was pretty nasty.” Dean falters but manages to get all the words out. 

“That idiotic son of a bitch!” Bobby curses. “You ok?” 

“Well Sam got away.” Dean leaves the fact that he himself did not get away unspoken, but Bobby seems to read between the lines. 

“What can I do to help? You two were always like my own, whatever you need.” 

“Well, we…uh….” Dean stumbles and Castiel rescues him. 

“They need a stable place to stay, sir. There is no money for food, and right now Mr. Winchester is gone again, for who knows how long this time.”

“I mean, Cas said we could stay with him,” Dean breaks in “But Sammy needs someplace long term, and well, I thought maybe?” 

“Of course you can stay with me, ya idjit! I shoulda come looking for you and your brother years ago. I wish I had known how bad your daddy had gotten.” Bobby looks sad. “When you wanna move in?”

“As soon as you’ll have us.” Dean says with a grin. 

 

Moving the Winchester brothers out of their dad’s home was more anticlimactic than anything else. They each only had a handful of boxes and some clothes. Bobby moved it all with two trips in his pick up truck. Dean takes the Impala as well, making sure to snag all the paperwork so he can put it in his own name as soon as turns 18. 

Cas gives Dean some time to get settled, only calling once, so aside from school they don’t see one another. The last football game of the season is that coming Saturday, and Cas promises to be there. Dean reminds him that the angel has his own demons to address still and Castiel quietly tells him that he hasn’t forgotten. 

They move into Bobby’s on a Wednesday, and Bobby lets them take that Friday off. Dean texts Castiel and lets him know that he won’t be in school. Cas replies that he’s a little jealous, Gabriel never lets him play hooky, and Dean texts him back that they should skip together sometime. Cas just sends a little emoticon that looks like a shocked face.

Dean spends the morning arranging his things and listening to music. By mid afternoon he is contentedly admiring his new room when his phone starts ringing. He frowns because he doesn’t recognize the number, but answers it anyway. The voice is female, and panicked. He realizes after a moment that it’s Anna 

“Dean, it’s Cassie, Raphael…he…he…” She breaks into sobs and Dean feels his blood run cold. 

“Where are you Anna? I’m coming.”

“We’re at the hospital” She chokes out. 

“I’ll be right there.” Dean shoves his boots on and runs down the stairs. “Bobby, Sammy, I have to go!”

“What’s crawled into your britches boy?” Bobby asks, frowning. 

“It’s Cas! He’s at the hospital!” Dean finally starts feeling some of the emotions churning in his gut and his voice breaks. A dry sob creeps out. 

“Dammit boy, you can’t drive like that. Gimme them keys.” Bobby snatches the keyring and calls out to Sam to behave. Sam nods, eyes wide. 

“Tell me how Cas is.” Sam requests quietly, his voice shaky. 

“I will.” Dean manages between gasps. He suddenly feels like something has ripped his chest open and he’s hemorrhaging all over. Bobby has to all but shove him in the car and the fifteen minutee drive to the hospital feels like it takes two hours. Dean sprints out of the passenger door before the vehicle is even fully stopped and rushes into the emergency entrance. 

“Castiel Novak! Where is he?” he demands of the girl at the desk. He grits his teeth as she slowly scrolls her computer and provides him with a room number. Bobby gestures that he will stay in the waiting room and Dean rushes down the hall.

The room is big, and Cas looks so small laying on the bed, eyes closed. Anna is sitting there, eyes red from crying. “Why didn’t you heal him?” Dean asks her angrily. 

“I did what I could! Any more would have crossed into outlawed use of grace. He was so bad, Dean!” She chokes again. “He went to Mr Shurley this morning. He told him what had been going on, and who was responsible. Raphael and Zachariah were called in and suspended.”

“Then how did this happen!?” 

“I was late meeting him after school. It was my fault. He was waiting outside for me and they had come back. If he hadn’t had his grace he would be dead. God It’s my fault!” She wails, pressing her face into the sheets. 

“Anna, it’s not your fault” Dean assures her. “But we need to call the police. Suspension isn’t enough for these monsters. They need to be in jail. I’ll be right back.” Dean finds his way back to the waiting room and Bobby. The older man looks up at him. “Hey Bobby, you still friends with Sheriff Mills?” 

Jody Mills takes less than an hour to arrive at the hospital. She listens to Anna and Dean and talks briefly with the doctors. Castiel is still unconscious and Dean can’t help the terror he feels that his angel might never wake up. Jody’s face is grim but stern when she says she will do everything she can to keep this from happening again. 

Bobby leaves to check on Sam, and Gabriel shows up. The older angel is able to heal a little more and Castiel finally opens his eyes. Dean has never been so happy to see those baby blues in his life. 

“Anna? What happened? Why is Dean here?” He sounds gruff and confused. 

“They beat you pretty badly, Cassie.” Anna whispers. “I called Dean. The police were here too. They are going to finally arrest those lowlifes.” She lets out a small growl. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby.” Dean says softly, brushing a hand over Castiel’s cheek. Castiel huffs a weak laugh. 

“I got my ass beat, again, and you’re proud of me?” 

“ You refused to continue being a victim. You did something about it. And we’re going to keep doing something about it until Raphael and Zachariah and whoever else is locked up so far away they can’t touch you. And I’ll be with you the whole way, " he lifts Castiel’s hand and kisses his bruised knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep...I have mixed feelings on this chapter and had to make myself post it. I usually write all sunshine and rainbows but this is where this story is taking me and I hope ya'll don't hate it. It's kind of taken on a life of it's own. Glitter and fluff are coming, I swear!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a terrible patient, Starbucks, and boys kissing.

Dean’s attempt to skip out on his last football game and stay at Cas’s beside is foiled when Gabe and Anna forcibly toss him out of the room. Castiel says he refuses to be responsible for the Eagles not having their precious quarterback. The team wins, and Dean calls Cas from the locker room to tell him. Castiel says he knew they would. 

Sunday morning Dean is back at the hospital. Castiel had been moved from the ER to one of the patient care floors and they had gotten him an angel for a doctor. The physician had used his own grace to further heal Castiel, so the teen angel was almost completely mended. Which meant he had enough energy to complain and keep demanding that they let him go home. 

Dean walks into the room just in time to hear his boyfriend venting his frustration on the nurse. “I don’t need any more tests. Get me the hell out of here! I feel fine!” Cas was not quite shouting but the volume was above that of polite conversation.

“Baby just let her do her job.” Dean soothes, handing the angel the paper cup from Starbucks he had brought for him. Cas was a closet coffee junkie and Dean had learned a few weeks back that a frothy mocha was an excellent peace offering where the angel was concerned. Castiel grabs it greedily and sighs as he sips the sweet concoction.

“Thank you, Dean.” His tense, annoyed face relaxes as he consumes the beverage. 

Dean looks at the nurse with a sympathic smile. “Do we have any idea when he’ll be discharged?” 

She looks thoughtful for a moment before responding. “I make no promises, but I would imagine tomorrow. I think that Dr Inias wants to do one more round of grace healing before they let him go. Just to make sure all the internal injuries are taken care of.” 

“See, Cas? One more day isn’t so bad.” Dean pulls his chair up beside the bed and the nurse looks at him gratefully. 

“I still think I’m fine to leave now.” Castiel retorts, but he continues to drink the coffee Dean brought him and stops complaining. Their nurse finishes checking vital signs and leaves the two alone. 

“Where are Gabe and Anna?” Dean asks, slipping off his boots and propping his feet on the edge of the bed. 

“I told them to go home and get some rest. They both needed sleep, and real food, and showers. Anna had been here since I was brought in. She blames herself.” 

“I know. That’s what she told me. I tried to reassure her, but she’s taking it hard.” Dean sighs. 

“I hate what this has done to my family.” Castiel says quietly. “I hate the strain I’ve put everyone through. Gabriel, Anna, you, Sam…I’m so sorry.” The angel plays with the edge of his white sheet while he speaks. Dean grabs his hand and makes him stop. 

“Don’t you dare. This is not your fault. There was nothing you did to cause this. We are here because we love you.” Dean says firmly. Castiel looks up abruptly, seemingly shocked, and Dean realizes what he’d said. He smiles sheepishly. “Not exactly the best place or time, but yeah, I do. I love you, Cas.” 

 

Castiel is staring at him with wide eyes, as if he’s afraid this whole conversation isn’t real. So Dean scoots to sit on the bed and slides his hand into the soft dark hair at the back of Cas’s head, pulling the angel to him. When their lips meet it’s a velvet slide of warmth and Dean realizes he hasn’t gotten to do this in days and it’s like a drink of icy water in the desert. He slips his tongue past Castiel’s teeth, tasting a hint of mocha, and Cas moans into Dean’s mouth. Dean feels fingers tugging gently at his hair and he whines. 

Neither of them have any idea how much time passes while they seek to find breath in the other’s lungs. When they break apart, Dean doesn’t want to pull away. They stay near enough to feel each other’s exhale, noses brushing. “Wow.” Cas finally whispers. 

“Yeah.” Dean laughs. “Damn, what you do to me, Angel.” 

Castiel smiles wickedly and slides a hand along Dean’s thigh. “That so?” 

Dean closes his eyes and moans. “Cas, you are in a hospital bed. We cannot do this here.” 

“Spoilsport.” Dean opens his eyes to a completely petulant pout, Cas’s bottom lip sticking out and despite his best intentions he has to lean in and nip at it. Castiel hums into the contact and opens his lips, inviting Dean in. They get lost in one another again until someone clearing their throat brings them back to reality. 

“Looks like you’re feeling better, bro.” Gabriel chuckles, settling himself onto the chair Dean had abandoned in favor of the bed. 

“I do feel better!” Castiel insists. “But they still won’t send me home.” His angel’s face is positively sullen and Dean should not find that as cute as he does but the human opts to keep his lips to himself for now. 

“Well better to listen to the doctors and get to leave and stay gone than go home too early and end up back here.” Gabriel advises. 

“The nurse said he can probably come home tomorrow.” Dean chimes in. 

“I hate sleeping here. The bed isn’t comfortable and they keep waking you up to poke you or check your blood pressure.” Castiel still sounds pissed, but his tone is a little less venomous. 

“One more night, baby. You can do it.” Dean squeezes his hand. Then he sighs. “I should go. I gotta do some homework and make sure Sam finished his, seeing as I actually have to go to school tomorrow. Call me when you get home? I’ll come over and see you after school.” 

“I’ve been in touch with both Sheriff Mills and Principal Shurley. They are taking this pretty seriously. I don’t think you’ll need to worry about those guys again, Cassie.” Gabriel tells them, his face hopeful. Castiel looks skeptical. 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” The angel grumbles. 

Dean finds that school without Cas is like some kind of long drawn out torture. He catches himself looking for the angel at least 10 times and has to remind himself repeatedly that Cas isn’t there. His lunch table is unsually subdued, Charlie and Benny offering kind looks and Charlie patting his arm. 

Sometimes during last period Dean’s phone vibrates in his pocket. Glancing up to make sure the teacher isn’t looking, he peeks at the screen. It’s a new text.

“I’m home.” Cas 2:22

Dean breaks into a grin and feels some of the weight in his chest fall away. His angel was home. He would be back at school soon. It was all going to be ok. 

Dean had never made a beeline out of the high school that fast. He hustles Sammy to the car and they head directly to Cas’s house. Gabriel chuckles when he opens the door and gestures to the stairs. “Cassie’s in his room. I told him to rest, but I doubt that he is.” 

Sam looks at Dean for a moment before saying quietly “You go see him first. I’ll hang with Gabe and come up later.” Dean tries to communicate his gratitude to his little brother with his eyes. 

Dean takes the steps two at a time and knocks on Cas’s partially open bedroom door. “What do you want Gabriel!?” the angel asks, his tone irritated. 

“Not Gabe.” Dean chuckles, pushing the door open all the way. Cas is sitting on his bed, school books spread out, in his pajamas. He looks up, surprised, and the pen he has in his mouth falls onto one of the books. “I thought you were supposed to be resting.” Dean teases. 

“I can’t afford to get behind. I already missed yesterday and Gabriel says I can’t go back until Wednesday at the earliest.” 

Dean joins him on the bed, sitting near the edge so not to jostle the books. “I missed you at school today. Not the same without you.” He leans in to press his lips to the soft skin behind Cas’s ear. The angel shivers. 

Cas gives him a wry smile. “Dean, you survived without me for years, I think you’ll last a few days.”

Dean pouts and kisses that smart ass smile. “Well that’s not fair. I had no idea what I was missing. That’s like telling someone who had never had pie before that they were fine without it. Like once you have pie, you can’t go back to not having it.”

“Did you just compare me to a pastry?” Castiel looks highly amused. 

“Not just pastry, my very favorite pastry.” Dean grins. “Now put these damn books away and come here.” 

Castiel hurries to comply, stacking the books on his desk and snuggling into Dean’s side. They lay together, propped against the headboard, Cas’s head resting on Dean’s chest. The angel curls one wing over them gently. After a short time, Castiel starts snoring softly. Dean kisses the top of his head. 

Sam peeks into the room and smiles at them. “He ok?” Sam asks. 

“Yeah, Sammy. He’s ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See!? I promised fluff! I have more already written but it made more sense to have it in a new chapter, so another update soon loves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's boyfriend is back! And so much adorable. Jealous Dean is my kryptonite.

Chuck Shurley and Jody Mills proved to be a formidable force when combined. Chuck had Zach and Raphael expelled from Eden High within hours of their attack on Castiel. Jody hauled both boys into the station Monday morning and charged them with aggravated assault. Zachariah cracked like a weak link and panicked, rolling on Raphael. 

He signed a statement, giving the public prosecutor enough to charge Raphael. In exchange, Zachariah was offered a deal for probation and community service. Raphael earned a six month stint in a juvenile detention center after a brief hearing with the judge. Both deals were made without a trial and were contingent that neither angel be within 100 feet of Castiel Novak. Breaking the restraining order would negate the arrangement and land them both in jail. 

With the teens closing in on their 18th birthdays and looking at the possibility of hard jail time they promised profusely to stay far, far away from Castiel. 

Cas comes back to school on Thursday. For the first time since second grade there is no looming threat. He catches himself instinctually scanning the halls, looking for danger and has to consciously stop. He pulls his spine straighter and lets his wings relax. He is finally free. The realization is overwhelming and the tears that stream down his face are baptismal, washing him clean and renewing his soul. 

Dean is waiting for Cas at his locker, a nervous and expectant look on his face and one hand behind his back. Cas arches a brow. “What are you up to?" 

Dean grins and hands the angel a single yellow rose, wrapped in cellophane and tied with a blue ribbon. “Welcome back, baby.” he says warmly. 

Castiel takes it tentatively, eyes wide. More tears spill over the tracks that have barely dried on his cheeks. Dean bites his lip, looking worried. 

Castiel shakes his head, struggling for words as he clutches the rose. He can think of no language even remotely capable of expressing the depth of his emotion, of the freedom and pure joy he is experiencing. So he does the only thing he can do. He grabs the front of Dean’s shirt, slams the taller boy’s back into the wall of lockers and sucks the air out of his lungs. 

The sound of cheering from off to the left brings them out of their bubble and Cas chuckles, burying his face in Dean’s shirt. 

“Definitely a nine point five,” Charlie is telling Benny. 

“Naw, I say eight. Could use improvement.” Benny snarks back.

“Ten. For sure a ten.” That was Jo. 

“Will you assholes go to class already?” Dean grumbles at them, but he’s smiling as he says it. They protest, but eventually do as asked, still bantering about scores. 

“So the flower was a good call?” Dean asks, kissing Cas’s jaw. 

“It’s just this whole day. I’m free, finally and you’re here and I love you and it’s just the best day ever!” Cas’s words run together in his rush to get them out. 

“Okay Spongebob.” Dean murmurs, his lips working their way to the junction of neck and shoulder. 

“I am not a square sponge, Dean.” Castiel retorts, scowling and moving to pull away. Dean slides his hands to the angel’s lower back and yanks him closer. 

“No, you’re not. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Dean says, voice raw. Castiel looks up into Dean’s eyes and catches his breath on the shards of emotion there. His wings unfurl of their own volition and reach for Dean, brushing his arms and seeking to cocoon him. Dean sighs into the touch. 

They stand in the warmth of Cas’s wings for a moment, Dean reveling in the scent of thunder wafting around them. Then the football player speaks. “Wanna go to Homecoming with me?” he asks, voice soft. 

Castiel tilts his head, clearly taken aback. “Really?” 

“Of course you doof, Who else would I go with?” Dean can’t help but tease, leaning down to kiss the angel on his nose. 

“I would love to.” Castiel smiles softly, looking shy. Dean has to kiss him again. The warning bell sounds, reminding them that class starts in two minutes. 

“Come on baby.” Dean hoists his bag onto his shoulder and links hands with the angel as they make their way to Chemistry. Dean decides in that moment that he really likes Thursdays. 

Homecoming rolls around the weekend before Thanksgiving. Castiel is frowning at the mirror, trying to wrestle his hair into submission. 

“You look great.” Anna soothes, walking up and kissing his cheek. 

“Are you sure?’ Cas asks anxiously. 

“Yes.” She says firmly. He eyes his reflection. Skinny black jeans, silvery blue shirt, pinstriped charcoal sport coat, and a burgundy tie. Anna had helped him put it together and he was still leery that he was underdressed, but his sister had assured him it was fine. The doorbell goes off downstairs. 

Castiel ties on his black Converse sneakers and runs down the steps. Dean and Charlie are waiting in the entry way. Anna smiles shyly at the other girl and they kiss in greeting. Anna’s fitted fuschia dress sparkles a little, like her wings, and she looks gorgeous. Charlie is wearing a deep green shift dress with black heels. Dean, however, steals the show as far as Castiel is concerned. 

The football player wears dark navy pants that look tailored for his body and a soft sage green button down. His patterned tie is a mix of blue, brown, and purple. He is wearing his worn leather jacket and Castiel has to stop himself from molesting the other teen. 

“You guys ready to rock and roll?” Dean asks, eyes sparkling. 

“Do not be out all night.” Gabriel admonishes. “I don’t care if you are all four sprawled in my living room, I expect to see bodies in this house when I wake up. Preferably clothed. And alive.” 

Dean gives the older angel a two fingered salute and Castiel rolls his eyes. Anna represses a smirk. Cas grabs his battered trench coat and they head out into the crisp November air. 

 

Dean cranks the radio as they drive, all four singing along very loudly to Bohemian Rhapsody. When they pull into the high school lot, it’s packed. They spot Garth and Jo climbing out of Garth’s pimped sportscar and wave. Benny’s battered Honda is already there. Becky Rosen is manning the ticket table and squees very loudly when the four of them walk in. 

“The hell, Becky?” Dean asks, his ears ringing slightly from her screetch. 

“You guys are the first inter species couples to arrive! This is so exciting!” She squeaks. 

They all look at each other, shrug, and hand over their tickets. They weren’t here to make history or anything. “I’m just here to dance with my boyfriend. Can we not make a big deal?” Dean asks, pushing past the table and pulling Cas after him. Charlie wraps an arm around Anna and the two girls follow. 

Inside the decor is very reminiscent of a mid nineties prom and Dean can’t help but laugh. Anna and Charlie wander off in search of Garth and Jo. Dean spies Benny at a table chatting up Meg Masters and he whistles. 

“Well look at that. Go Benny.” He murmurs. Castiel follows his eyes and smiles. 

“Maybe she’ll leave me alone now.” The angel replies.

“What!? Has she been hitting on you!?” Dean splutters. Cas grins smugly. 

“No, but God you’re adorable when you’re jealous.” 

“I am not….” Dean opts to abort the statement because he knows it’s a flat out lie. 

“Come on.” Cas pulls Dean off to a table and they sit down. The dance floor is pretty empty and there is a super slow One Direction song playing. 

“Gimme your coat, I’ll go hang it up.” Dean offers, sticking out a hand. Castiel shrugs out of his trench and extends the jacket to Dean. 

Dean is just finishing hanging up their jackets, chatting idly with Josiah, one of his football team mates, when he notices an unfamiliar angel talking to Cas. A lithe blonde male angel who is leaning in just a little too close. Deans’ eyes narrow and he weaves his way back to Castiel. 

“So you sure I can’t steal just one dance?” The other angel is asking, his voice lilting with an accent Dean can’t identify. 

“I’m here with someone, I’m sorry.” Cas replies, sounding uncomfortable. 

“Yeah but is it just a date or..?” the angel fishes. 

“No it’s not just a date.” Dean growls, placing a hand on Cas’s shoulder and feeling gratified when the angel’s wing curls towards him. 

The intruding angel seems to notice the movement and arches a brow. “I see. Pity. Well nice to meet you, Castiel. See you around.” and he vanishes back into the crowd.

“The hell he will.” Dean mutters, sitting down beside his angel. “Who was that?” 

“He said his name was Balthazar. New student.” Castiel provides, shifting his body closer to Dean. 

“Geez what is it with every fucking new student making moves on you!? Do I have to freaking write my name on your forehead or something?” Dean’s tone is only partially joking. 

Cas shakes his head and kisses the human firmly. “Dean, there is no one I could ever look at the same way I look at you.” Castiel tells him, eyes wide and genuine. Dean can’t help the rush of warmth he feels at the angel’s words. 

“I love you, Cas.” He whispers. 

“I love you too.” Castiel whispers back. The music suddenly picks up and the angel stands, extending a hand. “Dance with me?” 

Dean hesitates. He isn’t big on dancing, but this is Cas asking him and for Cas, there really isn’t much he won’t do. The dance floor is filling up and they find a less crowded corner. The beat is fast and they start out dancing apart but like two magnets end up with their bodies meshed, hands threading into hair and lips locked. The song changes, but they don’t notice. Dean grinds into Cas and the angel moans into the human’s mouth. What they are doing is less dancing and more elaborate, clothed foreplay. Dean slides his hands to Cas’s ass and squeezes. Cas tugs the back of Dean’s shirt out of his pants and trails his fingers along bare skin. Dean shifts his lips to nip at Cas’s neck and Cas throws his head back to give Dean better access. 

“Baby?” Dean finally pants. “We need to find a dark corner or get the hell out of here because I very much want to rip all of your clothes off.” 

Castiel whimpers. “We can’t leave Anna and Charlie.” 

Dean forces his hormones into check and slows his breathing. “Then dark corner it is.” He pulls the angel off the dance floor and into an abandoned and poorly lit section of the gym. Cas flips them, backing Dean against the wall. Dean loosens Castiel’s tie and pushes the angel’s sport coat off. Cas tugs Dean’s tie completely free and begins unbuttoning the other boy’s shirt. 

“Cas...woah…” Dean starts but cuts off in a moan when the angel bites at the exposed skin of his collarbone. “Shit, baby!” Dean hisses, sliding his hands to brush lightly at the angel's wings. Cas keens at the contact. One of the angel’s hands creeps down to palm Dean’s rapidly hardening length through his slacks “Jesus, fuck.” the human pants. 

Castiel takes his teeth from Dean’s neck and sucks the other teen’s earlobe into his mouth, slotting his thigh between the taller boy’s legs. “I need you, Dean.” the angel grits out. 

“Shit. God I want you. So much, angel.” Dean’s words are harsh and broken. Castiel stills and rests his forehead against Dean’s. 

“Can I…” Castiel hesitates, obviously at a loss for words. “I want to…” He tries to communicate the rest with his eyes, which are wide and lust blown and pleading. 

“Yes.” Dean responds, kissing the angel with a crushing fierceness. “Fuck yes.” he growls against the other boy’s lips. 

“But not…not here.” Cas finally stammers, pushing Dean away with a pained look on his face. Dean scowls. “Later, love.” the angel strokes his cheek gently. Dean huffs a disappointed sigh but allows them to venture out of the dark corner in search of their friends. 

“I wondered if we would see you two again or if you were going to end up fucking over there.” Benny seems to have Jo’s talent for not skirting the issue. 

“Screw you too, Benny.” Dean replies, flopping into a chair and pulling Cas onto his lap. The angel makes a small noise before he shifts to keep his wings out of Dean’s face. Jo and Garth are dancing. Anna and Charlie are kissing at the other end of the table. Benny is sitting very close to Meg and the girl looks like she might be interested. Even Kevin seems to have scored, Dean spots him sitting at another table flirting with the angel, Balthazar. 

He rests a hand on Cas’s knee and Cas places his own hand over Dean’s. The music slows again and Anna and Charlie head for the floor. Cas curls around Dean, pressing kisses to the other boy’s jaw, and humming along with the music. Dean catches Benny’s attention and gestures at Anna and Charlie. “Cas and I are gonna go outside. Can you let them know to come out when they’re ready?” Benny nods and gives a thumbs up. 

Dean and Cas grab their coats and take a side exit that allows them to bypass Becky Rosen. Dean leads the way to his car and leans against the hood. It’s pretty cold out now, and he exhales a big breath just to watch it fog. Castiel takes the spot beside him, pressing their shoulders together. The angel huffs his own breath into the frigid air. Then he smiles and walks over to the passenger window.

He inhales and exhales two or three times, fogging the glass. Curious, Dean moves to stand behind him, watching. Cas pokes one finger out of his coat sleeve and draws a heart. Inside he marks a little C and a little D. Then he leans his body back against Dean’s. Dean wraps his arms around the angel. 

“If you were anyone else I would probably be pissed.” Dean admits. The steam on the windows fades in the cold, but they both stare at the smudged glass for a long time. 

“Hey Fellas!” Charlie's cheerful shout echos through the lot. “Wanna give us a lift to my place? Folks aren’t home tonight.” she winks in a comically exaggerated fashion and Dean realizes that she’s a little tipsy. Anna seems to be as well. 

“Wanna tell me who spiked the punch?” Dean asks, holding open the door for both girls to crawl into the back seat.

Charlie taps a finger against her lips as if pondering then laughs. “Meg had a flask, her and that Ruby chick.” 

“Uh huh. I think maybe I should bring you both back to Gabe's just to make sure no one DFO'S in the middle of the night.” Dean tells them, pulling the Impala out of the lot. Both of them protest emphatically but the boy ignores them. By the time they hit the driveway, Charlie is fast asleep and Anna is dozing. 

Cas drags his sister out of the car and Dean scoops Charlie up and carries her. Inside they tuck Charlie onto the couch and Cas walks Anna up to her room. He pads back down to get a glass of water and a puke bucket for his sister and then climbs back up the stairs. Dean does the same for Charlie before following Castiel. He watches with affection as Cas tucks his sister in, pulls off her shoes, and sets the water and two ibuprofen on the table. He seems surprised to see Dean in the hall when he walks out of Anna’s room. 

They watch one another for a moment before Cas ruffles a hand though his hair and asks “You gonna head back to Bobby’s?”

Dean shakes his head and starts pulling Cas’s tie off. Then he begins unbuttoning all the buttons on the angel's shirt. He pushes it off the other boy’s shoulders, leaving Cas’s torso gloriously bare in the dim light, wings arched and gleaming. “No. I’m not. Somebody promised me later. It's later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT IS COMING! Be forewarned. Also FYI, Cas is 16 Dean is 17 soon to be 18. Everything is legal and consensual and all that jazz because iffy sex isn't how I roll.
> 
> PS: I know Homecomings are not supposed to be in November, or after the end of the football season but it's a special angel high school and dammit I do what I want!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some sexytimes!!! Wheeee!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sorta somnophilia. Cas is faking.

The angel doesn’t need to be told twice, apparently, He pushes the taller human through the nearest doorway which fortunately happens to be Cas’s room. With a bat of one wing, the angel shuts the door. He backs Dean up to the bed and Dean lets himself be manhandled onto the mattress. Cas crawls on top of him, caging Dean under his body. His wings are partially spread over them and Dean finds himself breathless with arousal. 

Cas closes in, his lips a hair’s breadth from Dean’s and the human whimpers, wanting to push up and close the barely there distance but something inside tells him to wait, that he shouldn‘t rush this. “I need you to tell me you want this, Dean.” Cas murmurs, voice already an octave deeper than usual and the sound vibrates through Dean’s bones. “I need to know.” 

“I want it Cas. I want you.” Dean’s voice is taut with need. 

“I won’t bond you. I promise.” Cas whispers. “Not yet anyway.” The promise of maybe and more is enough to make Dean let out a small whine, much like a screaming tea kettle. He shudders, his whole body wanting. 

Cas doesn’t waste any more breath on words. He attacks Dean’s mouth with a singular purpose, his nimble fingers working to strip the other boy while his tongue plunders Dean’s tonsils. Dean reaches out to slide his hands along Cas’s bare lower back and into the back of his jeans, squeezing tightly. Cas growls. Dean fumbles towards the front, trying to undo the button by feel alone. He makes a small triumphant noise when he succeeds, and he wiggles the zipper down, shoving into the space and gripping Cas’s partially hard cock. The angel bucks against his hand. 

Dean feels fingers at his own zipper and with one swift motion his pants and boxers are pulled down. He kicks his feet to free himself from the tangle of clothing. Castiel pulls back and Dean whines, reaching out for his angel. Castiel chuckles and shimmies out of his own jeans before resuming his assault. They are both gloriously naked and the feel of skin on skin brings their need to a fever pitch. Dean grabs Cas by the waist and rolls them both, placing the human above the angel. Then he sits back on his heels between Cas’s legs and takes a long look. 

Castiel’s wings are spread on the bed, stark shimmering black against the pale sheets. His chest is heaving and pink with exertion. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes are shining and his lips look bruised. Dean feels a surge of emotion that makes his chest ache. Cas’s eyes become questioning. “What is it?” he asks Dean, voice nervous. 

“You’re beautiful.” Dean says reverently, placing his palm lightly on Cas’s taut belly and sliding it up over the warm skin. He smoothes it over the angel’s chest, along his shoulder and neck, and cups his jaw. Cas surges upward to capture Dean’s mouth and Dean thinks he tastes salt water on the angel’s lips but he doesn’t say anything. 

Dean straddles Cas’s hips and rocks their erections together. Cas lets out a keening noise. Dean takes them both in hand and begins to stroke. The angel throws his head back and whimpers. The friction is dry and silky and perfect and Dean finds himself groaning as he picks up speed. 

“Cas, Jesus, Fuck….” he moans. The angel fucks up into Dean’s hand and reaches up to twist a hand into the human’s hair and tug his lips down for a searing kiss. They break apart on a gasp, foreheads pressed together, eyes so close all Dean can see is black with a hint of blue. 

“Dean…I’m, Shit, uhn…God!” Castiel cries out, hips stuttering and Dean knows that the angel is close. He feels his own release creeping up from his belly. Two more strokes and Cas arches his whole body, wings flaring, and eyes backlit with a blinding glow before his warm seed pulses over Dean’s hand. Dean uses the come to slick his movement and continues to jack them as Castiel pulses through his orgasm. A moment later Dean follows, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a hoarse yell. 

Dean stills his hand, collapsing onto the angel to catch his breath. He takes his clean hand and strokes one of Cas’s wings. The angel shivers. “Do you want me to stop?” Dean asks, pausing his movement. 

“No. Feels nice.” Cas murmurs, sounding drunk. Dean smiles against the angel’s skin. 

“You ok? What was with the lightshow?” Dean asks, still idly playing with the dark feathers and breathing into Cas’s neck. 

Cas huffs a laugh. “My grace was trying to touch you. I pulled it back.” 

“Why?” Dean can’t help the disappointment that creeps into his voice. Something in him feels affronted that he hadn’t been allowed to feel Cas’s grace. He wants to feel all of Cas. 

“Because it’s part of bonding and I promised I wouldn’t do that.” Cas explains, combing his fingers soothingly through Dean’s hair. 

Dean still makes a small grumbling noise, The angel kisses him quiet. “We should probably clean up.” Dean sighs. 

They pull apart and climb out of bed, grimacing at the tacky mess on their bellies. Fortunately the sheets had been mostly spared, although Dean notices a small damp place that isn’t come in the center. He frowns at it. Castiel blushes. 

“Wing oil.” The angel explains sheepishly. Dean almost trips in his hurry to press his nose to the sheets and inhale. It’s the same scent that he was quickly becoming addicted to. The crackle of thunder from a summer storm and the tender aroma of new spring grass. 

“Jesus Cas, do you have any idea how amazing you smell? Don’t wash these sheets.” Dean begs, still woozy from the delicious fragrance. The angel blushes harder but nods. 

Cas digs an old shirt out of his laundry basket and wipes his stomach before offering it to Dean. He pulls on clean boxers and tosses a pair to the other boy. Dean eyes them skeptically, unsure they will fit since the angel is leaner than he is, but they aren’t too snug. They crawl into bed together, Cas pulling Dean into the little spoon position and curling one wing over them. They tangle their ankles and Cas hooks his chin over Dean’s shoulder. Only after they are touching literally head to toe do they drift off to sleep. 

When Dean opens his eyes, he is once again floating in warmth and the comforting scent of Cas. His back is still pressed against the angel's chest, He feels the silky down of feathers, the warm tangle of their legs. The huff of Cas’s breath on the nape of his neck. And the press of Cas’s morning wood against his ass. He grins, wiggling so he can turn within the confines of the angels arms and wings, bringing them face to face and chest to chest. Dean experimentally grinds their hips together. Cas snorts but doesn’t open his eyes. 

Dean slides a hand along the other boy’s hip, trailing his finger just inside the waistband of his boxers. Cas is still not moving, but Dean is getting the sneaking suspicion that the stinker is pretending to be asleep. Opting to call the angel’s bluff, he inches his body towards the foot of the bed and pulls Cas’s boxers down enough to free his erection. Dean noses at it, eliciting a choked noise from the other teen. He peeks up through his lashes and finds blue eyes watching him. 

“I knew you were faking.” He teases, huffing the breath of his words over the angel’s cock. Cas opens his mouth, probably to protest, but Dean doesn’t give him a chance before he swallows the other boy’s length down. Cas makes another strangled sound and thrusts up shallowly. A hand weaves into Dean’s hair, gently guiding his head. Dean hollows his cheeks and sucks enthusiastically. He can smell the essence that is Cas down here, nestled in the dark curls, swallowing his thick length. It’s heady. 

He bobs his head, feeling the fingers in his hair tighten. Cas’s body tenses and he begins to thrust more forcefully. Dean adjusts with the movement, letting the angel push farther down his throat. He circles one hand around the base, sliding the looped fingers to meet his lips, increasing the friction. Cas whimpers, hands fisting the sheets. Dean moans low, his own cock throbbing. 

“Dean. Oh God, Dean. So good. So fucking good. Jesus, shit, I’m going to come. Dean I’m gonna come!” He tugs at Dean’s hair trying to pull him off. Dean refuses to move and Cas spills down his throat. He swallows most of it, but it’s been a while, so there’s some overflow. He pops off with a satisfied grin and looks up at Cas, who is still gasping for air. 

His smile shifts to a frown when he sees the droplets of come he missed on Cas’s belly. With a flat tongue, he licks it up, making the angel moan again. He licks his way up Cas’s stomach to his chest and then presses their lips together. Cas plunges his tongue into Dean’s mouth, groaning when he tastes himself on the other boy. He reaches down to fondle Dean through his boxers and arches a brow when his hand is met with dampness and a rapidly softening length. Dean shrugs. 

 

“What can I say, I like sucking cock. A lot.” He snuggles back into Cas’s chest and kisses the angel’s neck. “Although I think you may have ruined me for anyone else. You have a really awesome cock.” 

Cas laughs darkly then whispers “Just wait until I fuck you with it.” Dean lets out a desperate sound. 

“Jesus, Cas!” He splutters. “Don’t say shit like that!”

“Why? Don’t you want me to?” he is still smiling in a predatory way and Dean would be hard if he hadn’t just come. 

“Shit, yes, of course I do, but give a guy a minute to recover! Not to mention both of your siblings are home!” 

“Then you’ll just have to be really quiet.” Cas whispers, mouthing at Dean’s ear. 

“Fuck, Cas…Baby…” he can feel blood starting to work it’s way back south. Suddenly there is a loud banging on Cas’s door. 

“Don’t you two dare start fucking in there again! Get your asses out here and eat something.” Gabriel bellows. 

Dean can’t help but snicker and Castiel begins to laugh as well. “Come on. He’ll be back if we don’t make an appearance,” Cas rolls out of bed and throws on some jeans. He fishes a tee shirt out his drawer and pulls it over his head, but seems to struggle a bit with the wings. “Dean, can you?” He gestures vaguely. 

Dean gulps and gingerly works the feathers through the slots in the shirt. Cas wiggles it the rest of the way and pulls the shirt down. “Thank you. Usually Anna helps.” Cas is caught off guard when he turns to face Dean and is yanked into a fierce kiss. 

“I fucking love your wings.” Dean growls into Cas’s mouth. Cas melts into Dean with a small sigh. 

There’s another bang on the door. “I mean it! Put your clothes on and get out here!” 

“Keep your pants on, Gabriel! We’re coming!” Cas hollers back. 

“I’m not the one who seems to be having an issue with clothing right now!” Gabe retorts. 

Dean shakes his head and slips into his slacks from last night. Cas throws him a tee shirt without wing holes and Dean looks at him in askance. Cas smiles softly. “I got a couple to keep here for you.” 

Dean’s grin is blinding. They manage to get out of Cas’s room right before Gabriel makes a third attempt. Anna however seems to be faring a little worse, because her door is still closed and Gabe’s attempts to rouse her are met with some very colorful profanity. The angel and the human smirk at each other before creeping down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...you guys likey so far? I have grand plans for writing Thanksgiving and a big Christmas at Gabe's and Dean turning 18 so this fic is not gonna be as short as I thought. You all in? 
> 
> I'm gonna go over this chapter again for errors later, I posted in a hurry, so sorry if there are mistakes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are schmoopy gross boyfriends but we love them for it.

The boys find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table cradling her head and glaring at the cup of coffee in front of her like it had killed her puppy. 

“Not feeling so hot?” Dean asks with a chuckle. 

“Fuck you.” She retorts, laying her head down on top of her arms. Cas pours two mugs of coffee and hands one to Dean. The angel pours of ton of sugary flavored creamer into his own and offers it to Dean who shakes his head with a small grimace. 

“Just milk?” The human asks hopefully. Cas retrieves the carton from the fridge and hands it over. Dean sits down across from Charlie and Cas leans against the counter. The sip their coffee in silence for a few moments. Gabriel comes tromping down the stairs a short time later with a triumphant grin. Upstairs they hear banging around, which means Anna is awake and pissed off about it. 

“She lives!” Gabriel announces proudly. Cas rolls his eyes at his older brother. 

“She’s gonna be a real peach today.” Cas grumbles. 

“I HEARD THAT!” Anna yells from the top of the stairs. Charlie is still laying on the table but Dean spies a small smile when she hears Anna. 

Gabriel begins rummaging in the fridge and opening and closing cabinets pulling out ingredients for who knows what. Cas shifts against the counter, wings flaring in a way that seems uncomfortable. Dean watches him, eyes narrow. 

“You alright?” He finally asks. Cas looks at him, confused. “Your wings are twitchy.” Cas tilts his head, face evidently surprised the human had noticed. 

“They need to be groomed.” Cas finally says. Dean’s eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning and he can already feel his fingers itching to bury themselves in those thick feathers. Gabriel whirls on them, wooden spoon extended. 

“No way! Uh Uh. I’ll do it for you later Cassie.” he points the spoon directly at Dean “I do not need to listen to the two of you any more today.” 

“What‘s that supposed to mean!?” Dean protests, unhappy at being denied. 

“Dean…you know how I get when you touch them.” Cas whispers, cheeks flushing. Dean doesn’t miss how the angel’s eyes are darkening and he knows without being told that grooming Cas would be incredibly erotic. Which in Dean’s mind is not at all a bad thing and he is feeling very put out at this good thing being refused him. He scowls. 

Cas gives him a kind smile and walks over to tenderly press his lips to Dean's forehead. “Maybe next time, okay?” Cas offers. Dean finally nods, still not happy, but holding onto the promise of future opportunities. 

“Please not in my house. Or at least not when I‘m home.” Gabriel begs without turning away from whatever it is he’s cooking. 

“Yes sir!” Dean mock salutes and earns a sour look from the older angel. A few moments later, Gabriel begins pulling out plates and Cas helps him serve up breakfast. Dean is pleasantly surprised at the piles of pancakes, eggs, and based on the smell from the still sizzling pan, bacon. 

“Wow, Gabe! You’re awesome dude!” the human says enthusiastically as he begins shoveling the meal into his mouth. 

“It’s been said.” Gabriel says, grinning. “Hey Anna! Food’s up!” He yells up the stairs. 

Charlie makes a face at the meal and goes to flop back onto the couch. Anna creeps down the steps in sweats and a tee and peers into the kitchen. She makes a small plate of pancakes and bacon and takes it into the living room where Charlie is. Cas and Dean finish hearty helpings and Dean can’t help but grab a few more bits of bacon, because dude bacon. 

Full and happy Dean stretches and looks at the clock on the stove. It’s almost noon. He sighs. “I should take off. Homework to finish and all that, and Bobby actually has us do chores and shit. It’s weird. I’m used to doing everything and now I just have these few jobs.” He cleans up his plate, kissing the top of Cas’s head as he stands. The angel smiles up at him. 

“Thanks for breakfast Gabe. And letting me and Charlie stay.” He peeks into the living room. “You want a ride home, Charlie? I’m heading out.” Charlie makes a non committal noise. 

“I’ll take her home later.” Anna tells him. Dean nods and goes to collect his shoes. 

“I think some of your clothes are still upstairs.” Cas reminds him, moving to go look for them. Dean grabs his hand and pulls him back. 

“Don’t worry about it. Gives me a reason to come back.” He tells the angel with a grin, shrugging into his coat. Cas ruffles a hand shyly though his dark hair, making it stand up more and Dean can’t help but think his angel is really the most adorable thing in existence. He leans in and snatches Cas’s lips, sliding a hand into that messy dark hair to keep Cas from escaping. The angel makes no move to pull away though, if anything he shifts closer, melding their bodies. 

They kiss slow and sweet, lingering because they know when it’s over Dean will leave. Ultimately the biological need to breathe triumphs though and they break apart. Dean brushes his hand along Cas’s cheek before stepping back. “See you tomorrow?” 

“Of course.” the angel replies. 

This time when Dean steps out of Cas’s front door, he isn’t choking on sobs and feeling like his heart is breaking. This time he’s floating on air and he wonders for a moment if this is what it’s like to fly. The Impala purrs to life in the cold sunlight and Dean feels a little wave of contentment when he realizes he isn’t going back to his dad’s crappy falling down house where Sammy is all alone. He has a home now and he’s in love with an angel and maybe, just maybe good things do happen. 

 

***

There are only three days of school that week because of Thanksgiving. Monday morning Dean is highly amused to find out that almost all of his friends had paired up over the weekend. Jo and Garth are still an item, Charlie and Anna are an official item, Benny and Meg are “hanging out” which Dean translates as friends with benefits, and Kevin is being fervently pursued by the angel Balthazar. It makes for a very full and very entertaining lunch table, despite Charlie pouting about Anna having a different lunch period.

Dean and Cas though, well Dean and Cas are quickly becoming the talk of the school. They don’t mean for it to happen. It’s just that Dean is prone to PDA anyway, always has been, but Cas just ratchets the tendency up to eleven. The boy finds he literally cannot keep his hands off his angel. Up until Homecoming he had managed to reign it in, but in the days after, it was as if all bets were off. 

If they were walking they were touching, usually with one of Dean’s hands shoved into Cas’s back jeans pocket or their fingers twined. The good morning kisses at their lockers become legendary and Charlie and Benny have kept up their scoring system. The teachers start to get wise and eye them both sternly as they approach class to hopefully abort any lengthy goodbye tonsil hockey. Dean finds himself looking for empty halls where he can push Cas against a wall and suck bruises onto his neck. Cas isn’t much better, grabbing the human and pulling him into unoccupied classrooms and devouring his mouth. 

By Wednesday Dean is teetering on the edge of ready to lose his damn mind. He and Cas hadn’t seen each other outside of school since Sunday and he feels like if he doesn’t get the other boy naked soon he is going to literally combust. He wonders where along the way they became THAT couple, but he's too pent up to care. 

Cas is digging around in his locker when Dean gets to school and the human presses his body to the angel’s back, reveling in the feel and scent of his wings. He presses open mouth kisses to the back of Cas’s neck. “Hello Dean.” Cas says, his voice amused. 

“What if it wasn’t me?” Dean asks, only taking his lips off of Cas’s delicious skin for a second before diving back in. 

“If it wasn’t you I would be a bit disturbed and probably have to knee the person in the balls.” Cas says calmly. “Besides, I’d recognize those lips anywhere.” He adds with a chuckle. 

“Hey Cas? I have a request.” 

“And what would that be?” Cas drops his bag and turns to face Dean, kissing the taller boy squarely. 

“Skip with me. Please. Bobby’s at work and Sammy’s at school and if I don’t get to touch you I’m going to go insane. Please baby.” He punctuates his plea with nibbling kisses along the angel’s jaw. Cas releases a low moan. 

“Dean…shit…this is bad idea.” Cas grips Dean’s hips tightly, his voice breathy. 

“No. It’s a very good idea. The best idea.” Dean murmurs, sliding his hands around to very briefly cup and squeeze the angel’s ass. Cas inhales sharply and closes his eyes. Dean knows he’s won. 

“After Chem. I need to turn in my project.” 

“As you wish.” Dean tells him, a smug grin on his face. Cas elbows him in the ribs. 

“Don’t be so cocky. And I am not Buttercup.” The angel hoists his backpack over one shoulder, closes his locker, and starts down the hall. Dean breaks out in a bark of laughter and runs to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next, you guessed it, MORE SMUT! Then Thanksgiving and probably a kind of fast forward to Christmas so this doesn't end up being 100 million words.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is kinda Dom and Dean likes it, plus oil kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really earning that explicit rating, so be warned!!!

Chemistry is the first class of the day and Cas and Dean don’t sit near one another. Probably for the best because Mr Turner doesn’t put up with any shit and Dean knows he would have ended up in detention already this week for not keeping himself to himself if he was within groping distance of Castiel. 

It doesn’t stop him from staring at the angel though. Turner assigns seats alphabetically so Dean is in the back, Cas is in the middle next to some guy named Tim whose last name starts with an O. Dean thinks he should remember the kid’s name, but well, he isn’t Cas so Dean finds him of little importance. 

Castiel had already handed in his project, it was something they had done while Cas was out of school for his injuries and Mr Turner gave him extra time to finish it. Dean turned his in last week. The class ticks by slowly, Dean making an effort to take notes but instead ends up doodling little hearts and wings in his notebook. His deskmate is absent, which is a relief. Dean might be completely head over heels but that didn’t mean he wants it advertised. 

Mr Turner assigns the night’s reading which means class is wrapping up. He looks up at the clock gratefully. Two minutes left. Castiel turns in his seat and looks back at Dean. The two teens lock eyes and Dean feels the start of an erection in his jeans. It must show on his face because Cas fucking winks at him and turns back around. Dean bites off a curse, shifting in his seat. 

The sound of the bell is a relief. Dean grabs his bag and makes a beeline out of the classroom, waiting in the hall for Cas. The angel meets him with a small smile. “Ready?” Dean asks with baited breath, hoping Cas hasn’t changed his mind. The nod and wicked smile he gets in response is enough reassurance. 

They link hands and Dean quickly scans the hall to see where there swiftest exit will be. He pulls Cas after him, darting down a side corridor. There is an old external door that isn’t locked. They push it open and burst into the cold air. 

“Dean! I don’t have my coat.” Cas gasps, wrapping his bare arms around himself. 

“Then we better hurry!” Dean tugs the angel and they run towards the parking lot fighting the urge to giggle. Dean fumbles his keys but manages to get the car open. He cranks the engine as soon as they get inside, turning the heat all the way up. Cas curls his wings around himself for warmth. 

“I’ve never skipped school in my life.” Cas confesses after a moment. 

“Everyone should skip at least once.” Dean tells him, pulling the Impala onto the road. The drive to Bobby’s house is short, but the car warms up enough that Cas stops shivering. Dean puts it in park and they climb out, Dean rushing to wrap an arm around the angel as they walk to the house. They stumble through the front door in a rush of cold air, laughter echoing in the empty hall. 

Dean shuts the door and makes sure it’s locked, tossing his backpack onto the floor. Cas does the same. There is only a split second of hesitation before the angel is on the other boy, backing Dean into the wall and molesting his mouth. 

“Fuck. Finally.” Dean groans, gripping Cas by the hips, Cas slides a thigh between Dean’s legs and rocks forward. Dean creeps a hand under the back of Cas’s tee shirt and rakes his nails along the angel’s back. Cas arches into the touch, whimpering. He reaches higher and brushes the base of Cas’s wings. His fingers touch something damp and slick. Oil. 

The moan that the sensation pulls from Dean is inhuman. He buries his oil slick fingers into the feathers and Cas screams, his whole body quivering. Dean stills his hand, waiting for Cas to catch his breath. 

“Cas? Do you need me to stop?” Dean doesn’t want to stop. Really doesn’t want to, but he will if Cas asks him to. 

“No. No. Don’t…god don’t stop!” Cas pants, voice wrecked. 

“Hold onto me angel.” Dean orders, reaching down to grab the other boy under his thighs. Cas catches on and hops up, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean carries the angel up the stairs, thanking all the Gods for the weight lifting he did for football. Dean sets Cas gently on the edge of his bed and the angel crawls backward into the middle of the mattress, pulling off his shirt as he moves. Dean catches sheen of oil on the angel’s back and inhales deep. He can smell it. 

Dean tugs off his own shirt and pants, smiling when Cas also kicks off his jeans. They stare at each other, clad only in very tented boxers. Cas lays back, knees open invitingly and Dean rubs the heel of his hand against his very hard arousal. Dean hadn’t really thought about where this was going to go, aside from the need to be naked but in that moment he knows exactly what he needs. 

“I want you to fuck me, Cas.” he says firmly. The angel rolls his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes go black. 

“You sure?” Cas asks, voice dark. “Because I’m not sure I can be gentle with you right now.” 

Dean closes his eyes and groans. “Yes. Please. Fucking do it.”

“Then get over here.” Cas’s voice is still low, and it’s hot as fuck. Dean scrambles to obey, going to hands and knees. He can feel Cas behind him and shivers at the first touch of those elegant fingers. Cas smoothes a palm over Dean’s ass. He presses kisses to the dip of his lower back. He trails his fingers along the cleft. Dean is trembling with want. 

“I have…the drawer.” Dean jerks with his head at the bedside table. Cas laughs. 

“I don’t need that, Dean.” He murmurs, and with no warning a slick finger breaches Dean’s hole. It’s a warm slide that feels amazing. Dean’s brain stutters, trying to figure out what the heck when it clicks and he whines low in his throat. The oil. Cas was using his fucking oil and that is literally the hottest fucking thing Dean has ever or will ever experience. 

He pushes back onto Cas’s hand and the angel adds a second finger. He is slowly thrusting in and out and Dean huffs short pants of pleasure. 

“You like that? You want more?” Cas’s sex voice is a force to be reckoned with. 

“Yes! Please!” Dean begs. Instead of giving him another, the fingers disappear and Dean makes a noise of protest. 

“Tell me how much you want it.” Cas demands. Dean has no idea where the hell this side of Cas is coming from but he decides he likes it. A lot. 

“I need you to fuck me with your fingers and fill me up with your cock. Please Baby! I need you inside me.” Dean Winchester has never begged for sex in his life but right now he would do or say anything to get his angel to touch him again. Cas seems satisfied because he returns with three fingers and it feels so good Dean sighs with relief. 

It isn’t enough though. He pushes back as much as he can but he needs more. “I’m ready. Come on!” He pleads. This time when the fingers go away Dean is tingling with anticipation of what’s to come. 

"Dean do you want me to use something?" Cas asks softly. Dean turns his head to look at the other boy. 

"Can angels actually get that stuff?" Dean asks. Cas tilts his head. 

"No. We can't catch it or give it..." He trails off. 

"Then we don't need it. I want you to come inside me baby."

Cas pushes in slowly, painfully so, and Dean just wants him to hurry up and get at it so he slams his hips back, wringing a deep moan from the angel. It burns some, but Dean likes the feeling. The slide of the wing oil is different than lube, silkier and warm. “Move,” Dean manages to grit out. 

Finally, finally, Cas grabs Dean’s hips and begins thrusting in earnest. Dean wraps his fingers around the headboard and gives as good as he gets. They find a punishing rhythm and with one particularly hard thrust something sparks inside and Dean cries out. Cas seems pleased so he does it again. 

Neither of them have it in them to drag it out. Cas reaches underneath to jack Dean’s cock as he pounds into the other boy. Dean is no longer able to make words other than chanting Cas’s name over and over. 

“Dean.” Cas huffs, breathless. “I don’t think I can pull back…..” He sounds desperate and ruined. “I need to touch you.” 

“Please, yes!” Dean forces his pleasure addled brain to function. “All of you, Cas. I want all of you!” The angel responds with a harsh whimper. 

Dean is teetering on the edge, so close. Cas drapes his body over Dean’s furling his wings around them both and Dean is drowning in the scent of his oil, his orgasm finally boiling over. Then he feels something beyond ecstasy, a warmth in his very soul, and his vision goes white. His cries of pleasure break into sobs because it’s too much. He can’t breathe and his entire body is a live wire. 

Like a wave the sensation recedes and Dean whines at the loss. He realizes dimly that Cas is still inside him, still and panting, chest pressed to Deans back and that Dean had basically collapsed onto his stomach. 

“Holy mother fucking shit.” Dean gasps, heart pounding in his ears. “Was that you?”

Cas isn’t able to reply for a moment, Dean can feel the angel shaking. “Yes.” He finally manages, rolling off of Dean onto his back. Dean shifts to prop his chin on one arm and look at the angel who is flushed and sweaty and gorgeous. 

“Jesus fuck. That was mind blowing, Baby.” Dean’s voice is awed. Cas turns to look at him with a crooked smile. “So did we…?” Dean isn’t sure how to ask if they just inadvertently bonded for life. 

“No.” Cas flops one arm above his head and takes a few deep breaths. “I was able to keep from going too deep. We’re going to have to be careful though. I had a hard time pulling free.”

“Free from what?” Dean asks, lazily trailing a hand along Cas’s arm. 

“Bonding has to be consensual. It can’t be forced, so I could touch your soul, but if your soul doesn’t want that, the bonding won’t happen.”

“So…was my soul an asshole or something?” Dean asks, worried. Castiel laughs softly. 

“No. It didn’t want to let me go. If I had released control, you would have let me be bond you, or at least your soul would have.” Cas sighs. “I shouldn’t have used my oil either, it’s another mating right.” He looks regretful and Dean hates it. So he kisses the angel hard. 

“I’m not sorry. For any of it. Even if you had bonded me I wouldn’t be sorry.” Dean says fiercely. Castiel looks up at him with wide eyes. 

“Dean, it’s a big deal. You would be tied to me for life. I can’t ask that of you.” 

“You wouldn’t be asking, I would be offering. So yeah, maybe not now, I get that, but I’m telling you I want that. With you. Someday.” He pauses “So are we like half mated or something?” 

Castiel laughs brightly at that. “I guess kind of. You would have to fuck me with my own oil and come inside me to complete the physical part, then there’s the soul bonding bit.” 

“Hmmmm” Dean hums. “I like the fucking you part.” Cas weakly hits Dean’s arm, still chuckling. Dean groans and lifts himself off the bed, frowning at the mess of come on himself and his sheets. He looks over at the angel, who is a shiny mess of wing oil. 

“Wanna take a shower?” Dean asks, pulling himself to his feet. 

“Can’t move.” Cas retorts. 

“Course you can” Dean teases, leaning in to tickle the angel’s ribs. Cas squeaks indigantly and curls in on himself to escape the assault. “Come on baby! Shower with me!” Dean switches tactics and rubs his hands into Cas’s wings, making the angel moan. 

“Cut it out Dean!” His voice is not convincing. 

“Am I turning you on, baby?” Dean murmurs. Cas kicks him, making the human laugh. 

“Fine.” The angel continues to act annoyed but his eyes are smiling. Dean turns on the warm water and they crowd into the small space. Dean watches with fascination as the water beads on Cas’s feathers. 

“Do you need to wash them?” He asks, scrubbing shampoo into his hair. 

“Sometimes. Not today though.” The angel replies. Dean rinses and steps out of the water so Cas can wet his own hair. Dean smiles and grabs the shampoo. 

“Let me.” He pours some into his hand and lathers up the angel's dark hair. Cas lifts his face to the spray to wash out the suds and Dean wants to lick the rivulets dripping from the angel’s jaw. Cas shifts out from under the stream and blinks the water out of his eyes. Dean leans in for a warm, soapy kiss and Cas responds enthusiastically. 

If the water is mostly cold when they get out and Dean’s knees are a little sore, at least Bobby won’t ever know. 

 

“You gotta go get Sam soon?” Cas asks softly, both of them twined around each other in Dean’s bed. They had been laying there, just talking, for a few hours. Dean told Cas about the fire that took his mom, and Cas spoke in a hushed voice about his parents both dying and how Gabriel was the only sibling who came back to take care of he and Anna.

“Yeah, I guess so. Can’t have him knowing I wasn’t at school.” Dean sighs. 

“Anna will know I wasn’t there, but I don’t think she’ll rat me out. “ Cas laughs. “Even if she did, I think Gabriel would congratulate me rather than punish me. He thinks I need to live more.” 

“I like Gabe’s style.” Dean replies, his hands absently smoothing Cas’s wings. “Hey, you want a ride home?” 

“Nah. I’m gonna walk. I have to call Anna before she gets home and try and get her on my side anyway.” 

Dean makes a face and Cas kisses his scowl. “Zach and Raph are no longer an issue. I’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah well, I don’t have to like it.” Dean grumbles. “Hey what are you all doing for Thanksgiving tomorrow? Bobby bought a Turkey and everything.” 

It’s Cas’s turn to make a face. “Gabe is making us go to Michael’s.” 

“The big brother who never comes to see you? Why are you doing that?” 

“Gabriel thinks we should try to make nice. We haven’t seen him in years. I was kind of hoping that Gabe would change his mind but it looks like we’re going. I would rather come here.” 

“Yeah, well call me when you get home and maybe I’ll save you some pie.” Dean whispers conspiratorially. 

They part ways in front of Bobby’s house, Dean climbing into the Impala and Cas walking towards Gabriel’s. The angel has his cell phone in hand prepared to plead his case to his sister and the jacket Dean had loaned him propped awkwardly over his wings. Dean is driving in the other direction, but he watches the angel in his rear view mirror until he can’t see him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, Michael is not a nice guy in this story.
> 
> FYI I am trying to get the end written so I know what exactly I'm doing here so sorry if it takes a few days to update.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a fast forward from Thanksgiving to New Years. Still mostly cute and schmoopy. Sorry if it isn't super detailed but I took the last couple days to flesh out the end and I needed to get to where that starts.

Cas texts Dean later that night that Anna agreed not to tell on him. Dean replies that Sam had no idea he had skipped class. Thanksgiving morning dawns dreary and cold. Dean and Bobby manage to not ruin the turkey and with Sam’s help they whip up some boxed stuffing, biscuits from a tin, and a green bean casserole using a recipe Dean got on the back of a soup can. 

All in all it’s the best Thanksgiving Dean can remember. The pie is store bought, but they eat it together and watch TV and it’s the most like family Dean has had in years. He misses Cas though. 

When the angel calls in the early evening an tells him about the disaster that was dinner at Michael’s, Dean is so happy to hear his voice. Apparently Michael was less than pleased that Cas and Anna were dating humans and the whole thing culminated with Gabriel telling their brother to go fuck himself. Dean has to hand it to Gabe, the guy has balls. 

“So guess that means you aren’t going back for Christmas?” Dean laughs. 

“Hell no! Gabe said he’s going to throw a big to do here at the house. You and Sammy and Bobby should come! He’s inviting Jody Mills and Mr. Shurley and pretty much whomever else he can find.” 

“That sounds great! Gabe’s an amazing cook.” Dean hesitates, then offers, “I saved you some pie. You want me to bring it over?” 

He can almost hear Cas grin. “I would love that.” 

Bobby just rolls his eyes and calls Dean an idjit when the teen tells them he’s going out. Sam calls after him “Say hi to Cas!” with a snicker. 

The weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas are the most blissful Castiel has ever had. He has friends, he has a boyfriend, and he isn’t scared to go to school any more. His life is a dream come true. Now if only he could figure out what to get everyone for Christmas he would be all set. 

He had already gotten gifts for Anna and Gabriel and picked up a star wars shirt for Charlie. He finally found an obscure sci fi book he knew Sam would like. But he was at a total loss as to what to get for Dean. What do you give someone who pretty much changed your entire life? In many respects, he felt like Dean had saved him. 

After much debate, he visited an angel specialty store, and found what he wanted. The shop sold small vials on a chain that were specially designed for wing oil. Over the course of several days, he had Anna help him collect the oil, a few drops at a time. She didn’t ask what it was for. Castiel had a feeling she knew. 

When it was mostly full, he sealed it so it wouldn’t leak. Then he found a few loose feathers in his wings and pulled them, wincing a little, but he didn’t want the old frayed ones that fell out on their own. He tucked them in a box along with the vial on a chain and hoped that the human would understand how immensely significant this was. Feathers were gifted between courting angels to begin a nest and oil was used for the mating process. Essentially in angel speak, Cas’s gift was more or less a proposal. A promise. And he was fairly nervous about it, despite Dean’s statement about wanting to bond. 

He wrapped the box with the feathers and oil in holiday paper and tucked it into a drawer in his desk. Then a week before Christmas, his nerves get the better of him and he opts to visit a local record shop. The old vinyl of Physical Graffiti seems like a better Christmas gift. Less personal. Less of a request for commitment. He wraps the record and decides to leave the small box in his desk. 

Christmas morning is cold and snowy. Cas pops out of bed and shuffles down the steps to help Gabriel cook. Their tree is surrounded by gifts, Gabe had gone a little overboard this year, insisting that there be something for every person coming to the house later. 

Dean comes early, just before noon. Cas is in the kitchen with Gabriel, still in his pajamas. The two boys kiss hello and Dean rolls up his sleeves to participate in the meal making. Unfortunately he keeps eating the ingredients and he and Cas spend more time sharing lingering glances and sneaking kisses than actually helping so Gabriel finally shoos them into the living room. 

They curl up on the couch with a blanket and turn on A Christmas Story. Cas slips off to shower and get dressed, alone, despite Dean’s pout. When he comes back down in jeans and a ridiculous blue sweater with snowmen on it, his damp hair sticking up, Dean yanks him down onto the couch and devours his toothpaste fresh lips.

Bobby and Sam arrive a short while later, followed by Jody Mills, Mr Shurley, and Charlie. Ellen and Jo Harvelle had promised to stop by a little later. The meal is clamor of talk and food. Gabriel had more than outdone himself, the scent of ham and turkey wafted between the beans, the corn casserole, the baked beans, the fresh bread, and three kinds of potatoes. Dean ate himself so full he almost couldn’t move anymore, and then there was dessert. Cake and pie and tiramisu from scratch. Ellen and Jo arrived around the time everyone was rolling themselves from the table to the couches and recliners for gifts. 

Dean did not expect many gifts and was floored to see something from Anna, and Gabe, as well as Cas piled in front of him. Same for Sam. Bobby has a gift, as so Jody, Ellen, Jo and Chuck. They take turns opening. 

Bobby gets a bottle of scotch from Gabriel. Chuck gets a book. Jody a soft blue sweater. Jo smiles at the iTunes gift card in her package and Ellen unwraps a set of wine glasses. Sam crows over the book from Cas, nods at Anna in thanks for his new hoodie, and chuckles at the assortment of candy Gabriel put together for him. Dean is almost last. A new keyring from Anna with the Chevy logo. A green flannel from Gabriel. The last is from Cas and he can’t help his huge grin when he uncovers the record. It couldn’t have been easy to find.

“Thanks baby!” He whispers, kissing Cas on the cheek. Cas blushes. 

Cas only has his gift from Dean, he had unwrapped his practical clothing gifts from his siblings earlier. He opens it cautiously pulls off the lid of the box. It’s an art book. A collection of nature sketches focusing on bees. He laughs softly. 

“You remembered.” He murmurs, opening the book gently. He had mentioned his fondness for bees more than once, even going so far as to lecture Dean on their importance to the development of food. He never imagined the other boy was actually paying attention. Beside the book was a carefully wrapped jar of raw honey, with a local label. The small note read “Honey for my honey.” Cas outright snorts and leans over to kiss the older boy. “Thank you.” 

“No thank you.” Dean whispers back, jostling Cas with one shoulder. “This was my best Christmas ever.” 

“Mine too. “ Cas replies, setting the box aside. The warm noise of people talking and laughing are a glow around them. Bobby cracks open his scotch and shares with Gabriel and Chuck. Ellen and Jo leave early, followed by Jody. Chuck and Bobby finally call it a night, walking out together chuckling, Sam tailing behind. Dean kisses Cas under the mistletoe Gabe conveniently hung while they were all opening gifts. 

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Dean asks when he has to come up for air. 

“Maybe.” Cas replies, his eyes dancing. 

“How about if I take you out to dinner?” Dean asks, his hands absently playing with Cas’s fingers. 

"Burgers?" 

"Whatever you want." 

“Deal.” Cas replies, reaching up a finger to boop Dean on the nose. 

“Night, angel. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Cas replies, holding the door open in the cold to watch Dean walk to his car. Dean drives home feeling more full and warm than he ever has, and it only has a little to do with all the food he ate. 

The two boys spend every day together from Christmas to New Years. Cas helps Dean set up a turntable to listen to his new record and they lay in Dean’s bed together, whispering, while the music plays. Dean comes over with Sam and he and Cas make a cherry pie from scratch with Gabriel’s help and then they marathon Star Wars because Cas has only seen the newer ones. 

On New Years Eve they go to Charlie’s house with Anna and they kiss when the ball drops. Dean takes Cas home just before two AM and they linger kissing on the porch for a long time despite the cold. Dean wants to stay, but after their near brush with bonding, they had a agreed to cool off for a little while. There were still hand jobs in the back seat, and God Cas was amazing with a blowjob, Dean swore he saw stars the first time. It does make Dean a little twitchy, because he wants more, he wants to feel that mind melting closeness and ecstasy again, but he shoves the feeling down for now. As long as he still gets to be with Cas, he can deal. 

New Years Day, Cas and Dean go out for lunch and kiss over their burgers. January second they don’t see one another, Dean spends the day with Sam and Bobby trying to teach the older man how to play MarioKart. It’s hilarious. Cas sends Dean little smiley face text messages, and Dr Who gifs because apparently he discovered the reboot on Netflix and is mainlining until he gets to David Tennant. The older boy chuckles lightly at his angel and goes to sleep with his phone in his hand.

*************** 

On January third Dean Winchester receives both the best news he could imagine, and the worst since his mother had passed. In Mid November Jody Mills had put Bobby in touch with an attorney to work on obtaining guardianship of the boys based on the fact no one had seen John Winchester since Halloween. Finally two days after new years, the lawyer calls and tells them that Bobby is their official guardian and should John show up again, he would have to go to court to get them back. 

In his excitement, Dean dials Cas’s number. He frowns when it goes to voicemail and texts the angel to call him. An hour later, nothing, and Dean is wondering if Cas forgot to charge it again, so he calls Anna. When she answers, her voice is broken, just like it had been when she called to tell Dean Cas was in the hospital. Dean feels a sharp chill of dread. 

“Anna? It’s Dean. Where’s Cas? I’ve been trying to call him.” 

“He’s gone.” She whispers. The tendrils of dread turn into a sick feeling in Dean’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! SOOO sorry. Happy ending, I promise!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a douche and Anna, Gabe, and Dean to the rescue.

“What do you mean gone!? Where!?” Dean knows his voice is bordering on hysterical. 

“This morning, it was Michael. He…he got some judge to declare Gabriel unfit and he was granted temporary custody. He’s a purist and couldn’t let go of the fact that Cas and I are both involved with humans. I’m eighteen so he couldn’t do anything about me, but Cas is still underage. He came with the police and some angel welfare agents and they took him. Cas didn’t want to go. It was all I could do to convince him not to burn the whole lot of them ash with his grace. He kept swearing he wouldn’t stay with Michael, but he’s only 16. “ She sounds hollow, like she can’t really grasp what she’s saying. 

“Where did they take him. Anna?” Dean demands, mentally preparing to storm Michael’s home and bring his angel back. 

“I don’t even know. Gabriel already drove out to Michael’s house and it’s vacant. Cas has his phone, but no one is answering so I think they took it from him. Gabe is a mess, and I couldn’t even process what the fuck was going on to call and tell you. I keep thinking someone has to realize it was a mistake and bring him back home. This isn’t right.” she finally breaks into a sob. 

“Gabriel can fix this, can’t he? You guys can get him back?” Dean asks, voice thick. 

“I-I don’t know Dean! I don’t know. I have no idea how this could have happened. Gabriel is on the phone with his lawyer now.”

“Please Anna, please. We have to get him back.” Dean whispers, the tears finally spilling over onto his cheeks as the realization of his loss hits him. “Jesus fucking Christ, Anna. I need him. I love him so goddamn much and I NEED HIM!” Somewhere in there he started yelling, but it’s dull in his own ears. 

“I know.” Anna sobs. “I know. And he loves you. I know he does. We’ll find a way. I swear. Gabe and I aren‘t going to let him go without a fight. He‘s our brother.” 

Dean doesn’t say goodbye, he just ends the call and flings himself onto his bed, letting the grief wracking his body work its way out in cracked sobs. He doesn’t hear the knock on his door, or the creak when it opens. 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Sam asks, putting a tentative hand on his older brother’s back. 

“Cas.” Dean sputters. “He’s gone.” 

“What do you mean gone!” Sam asks, alarmed. 

“His brother Michael managed to get guardianship from Gabe. So the same damn laws that helped us fucked him over. Michael took him away.”

“The hell!?” Sam’s sharp outrage startles Dean. “That’s bullshit. It had to have been a shady judge.”

“Does that mean we can do something about it?” Dean asks hopefully. 

“I’m gonna get Bobby to call the guy who helped us out. Maybe he can help Gabe and Cas,”

A small bubble of hope rises in Dean’s chest as his brother walks out of the room. They would fix this. They had to. Dean had to get his angel back. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Castiel flings himself back onto the bed in the bare room Michael has him stashed in. The door is locked and the windows are barred. There are sigils on the walls to limit his grace, preventing him from using it to escape. At least they didn’t bind him. Yet. Michael said if he tried anything that would be the next step. 

He was absolutely livid. The fact that this asshole dickwad whom he happened to share genetic material with thought he could just step in and take over was laughable. Gabriel was the one who had made him soup when he was ill. Anna had crept into his bedwhen he was scared that a killer clown was in his closet. Michael was no one. He needed his family. He needed Gabe and Anna and Dean. Dean. 

Thinking of the other boy is like a sharp stab in the ribs, but he can’t help it. Dean has to know he didn’t leave by choice, that he would never leave willingly. He wonders for a long moment if this would have happened if he’d allowed himself to bond with Dean. Angels can’t be separated from bond mates, it’s too damaging. Michael would never have been able to do this. 

Then he gets mad that he should have had to rush a bonding just to protect himself from essentially being kidnapped. He remembers the horror of being dragged from his home, Anna sobbing and Gabriel yelling and he looks around for something to throw. There’s only a lamp and a few books. He needs the light, so he throws the books against the wall, hard. 

“This is for your own good.” He hears Michael say calmly through the door. Castiel growls and kicks the bed. 

“Fuck you! Take me home.” 

“This is home until I can get you into proper angel school.” 

“You’re high if you think there is anywhere you can send me where I won’t run away.” 

“Oh if you care about your human friends you’ll stay. Unless you want Mr. Singer’s guardianship over the Winchester boys revoked.” Michael’s voice is like silk. 

“Dean’s almost 18.” Cas retorts, trying to maintain his bravado. 

“But Samuel isn’t.” Michael replies. Cas knows he’s right. Dean would never go anywhere without Sam, so if John took the younger boy, Dean would follow. Cas can’t allow that to happen. He just has to play along for a while. Long enough to find a loophole and keep Dean and Sam safe. 

“I swear if you so much as touch the Winchesters…” 

“As long as you cooperate, I won’t.” Michael soothes. Castiel wants to puke. 

“What the hell do you even want with me!” Castiel yells, punching the wall. 

“You will continue our name, Castiel, and we need to keep the bloodline pure.” 

“I’m fucking GAY! I am not going to be fathering any angel babies!” He fires back. 

“You will do as I tell you and when you are of age you will mate with Hannah.” Michael continues. 

Castiel can’t suppress the bile rising up and he vomits into the trash can. He knows who Hannah is, and how powerful her family is. Unto herself she was not a cruel or unkind angel, but the thought of bonding with anyone other than Dean makes him sick. 

“No.” He whispers, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don’t care how much power you hold, you cannot force a bond. My grace has already chosen it’s mate.” 

“A worthless HUMAN!?” Michael roars, finally losing his cool. “How could you, Castiel?” 

“I would do anything for him.” Castiel replies, his voice fervent. “And you will not keep us apart.” 

“Watch me.” Michael grits out before turning and leaving Castiel alone with his misery. 

 

It had been five days since Castiel had been taken and Gabriel and Anna were no closer to finding him. Dean was at his wits end. School was back in session, but he could barely get himself out of bed. He had no interest in eating, or his friends, or even bathing. Bobby finally turned on the water and forced him in there wearing his pajamas, so he acquiesced and scrubbed down to save his family from his stench. He had refused to go to school, again. He’s missed three of the five days that week. 

He pulls out the Physical Graffiti vinyl Cas had given him for Christmas and strokes the album cover, fresh tears falling. He curls into the fetal position on his bed, clutching the record. 

“Dean!” Bobby yells from downstairs. “Get down here, boy!” Dean ignores him, he is buried too deep wallowing in his grief. “Dammit Dean, Anna is here. Get your ass outta that room!” 

Dean takes a few deep breaths and with a great deal of effort pulls himself out of bed and pads down the stairs. Anna in is in the foyer, looking like Dean feels. Her fair skin is ghost white and her eyes are red. Dean nods at her, knowing his own eyes are still puffy and wet. 

“I…I found this. It’s for you. I know he would want you to have it. I helped him with it, I think it was supposed to be for Christmas, but maybe he decided to wait. Either way, I wanted to give it to you.” She hands him a small rectangular gift in cheery holiday paper with a green bow and a tag that just says “Dean” in Cas’s angular handwriting. Looking at it makes tears fall anew. 

Dean shakes his head, waving her away. “No. No. I don’t want it. I don’t want it without him here.” 

“Dean….” she starts, but Dean backs up, gripping onto the counter as he crosses into the kitchen. He knows his breathing is too fast and he should calm down. The room starts spinning a little and he goes to his knees. 

“How am I supposed to do this without him?” Dean chokes out, wrapping his arms around himself. Anna kneels in front of him, tentatively reaching to hold him and he lets her. He feels the soft brush of feathers on his arm, a comforting gesture that is so much like Cas, but not Cas and it hurts. It hurts more than anything he can remember. He wants black feathers and the scent of thunder and fathomless crystal blue eyes. 

“Just please. Open it.” Anna pleads, handing him the gift. With shaking hands Dean loosens the tape and carefully peels the paper off. If this is the last thing he will ever get from Cas, he damn well is going to treasure it. 

He opens the box and blinks at the two black feathers nestled in a bed of satin. Then he takes the chain between two fingers and lifts it, pulling the vial out of the box. Dean closes his eyes and inhales. Despite his sorrow, he feels the barest hint of a smile tug at his lips. He can smell CAS. He clutches the chain and looks at Anna, bewildered. 

“What does this mean?” He asks brokenly. 

“For an angel, it’s a bonding request. A proposal. He wanted to mate with you.” Anna tells him gently. “I suspect he got cold feet and wasn’t sure how you would receive it. I helped him collect the oil in the vial well before Christmas.”

“Why….why didn’t he give it to me?” Dean whimpers. “If we were bonded Michael couldn’t have taken him, could he?”

“No. And that’s why I brought it to you. I think we may know where Michael is keeping Castiel, but he won’t let us see him and we keep getting tripped up in court trying to undo the temporary custody because Michael‘s lawyer is a douche. If we can get you to Cas and you complete the bonding, Michael will have no choice but to return him to us. Keeping him from his bond mate would kill him, so no court would allow it. But that is asking a lot of you. Bonding is not to be taken lightly and you are both young. It has to be your choice” Anna explains. 

“I already told him I wanted it. There is no one else for me, Anna. There never can be. Get me to him.” Dean loops the chain around his neck and tucks the vial under his shirt. He can still catch whiffs of the oil and it’s like a balm to his aching heart. He places the lid on the box with the feathers in it and goes to pull on his shoes. 

“You sure you know what you’re doing, boy?” Bobby asks quietly as Dean tugs on his coat. Dean looks at his guardian with unwavering eyes. 

“As sure as you were about Karen.” Dean replies quietly. The reference to the older man’s beloved deceased wife seems to be enough. Bobby nods and coughs gruffly. 

“Be careful.” 

“I will. Look after Sammy.” 

“Of course you idjit. Get outta here.” Bobby shoos the teen out the door after Anna. 

Gabriel is waiting in the Lincoln when Dean gets outside. Anna leads the human toward the other angel. “Now we have a plan. Gabriel is going to keep Michael occupied, annoyed, whatever. Distracted. As far as we’ve gathered he’s keeping Cassie in a basement room that’s angel proofed so he can’t use his grace to get out. I can get you to the door, but you will have to get in on your own and get rid of the sigils.” She hands him a can of spray paint. “Cover them, cross them out, whatever. Once they’re gone he can reach out with his grace and bond you.” 

Dean nods. Anna gestures for him to get in the back but Dean shakes his head and heads for the Impala. “Better if we don’t show up all together. Anna can come with me.” Gabriel seems to ponder the idea then just puts the Lincoln in gear as acknowledgement. Dean and Anna climb into the Chevy and pull out behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean to the rescue is probably my favorite thing ever, so yeah. At least more chapter, maybe two today. I have a bunch written, just cleaning it up and deciding where the chapter breaks go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not telling you. Just read the thing! (psssst...there's porn)

The house is enormous. It’s gray, and meticulously landscaped and probably has at least fifty rooms. Gabriel is allowed past the gate and pulls into the long, shimmering black drive. Dean and Anna park a half mile away and watch from behind a cluster of trees bordering the property. True to his word, Gabriel manages to start raising hell within moments of arrival. Dean watches as the scattered security guards come out of hiding and make a beeline for the disturbance. They wait a few beats more, then begin creeping around the back of the house. 

Dean finds a couple of barred glass windows. He looks at Anna in askance, they don’t have any tools to break the bars. She just smiles small and closes her eyes, gripping the bars. They burst apart in a flash of light. 

“Shit!” Dean hisses. “I didn’t know you guys could do that!” 

“It was “technically” an unacceptable use of grace but at this point I could give a fuck. Let them bind me. I’m getting my brother out.” 

Dean grins at her and pushes the window open, wiggling himself through. Anna follows, Dean catching her legs so she doesn’t drop too far. It’s pitch dark other than right under the window where they are standing. Anna squints, trying to look around. Dean pulls a small flashlight out of his pocket and clicks it on. The tinny column of light shows them storage shelves, a washtub, and a doorway. Dean heads for the opening. 

It leads them into a hallway that appears empty and a total dead end. Where ever Cas is being kept has to be hidden. Dean calls out very softly. “Cas!? You down here?” There is noise from down hall from the right, so Dean and Anna creep that way. Sure enough there is a well hidden alcove, and a door with a tiny window. Dean peeks inside. “Cas?” 

“Dean?” Cas’s voice is shaky and weak. 

“Anna get the door open.” Dean demands. 

“I can’t. It’s warded against my grace. We have to pick the lock.” She hisses. 

Dean finally has a reason to thank John Winchester. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his lock pick. Anna raises a brow in the dim light. Dean just shrugs. “My dad may have taught me one or two useful things when he wasn’t totally smashed.” 

The lock is complex and it takes a few tries. Finally it clicks and Dean can swing it open. He looks at Anna. “You should go.” he tells her. 

“Not without Cas.” She insists. 

“Trust me. I will die before I leave him here. Go. You and Gabe get out.” Dean squeezes her hand and she reluctantly nods. On silent feet she creeps back the way they came. Dean slips into the room, propping the door with a scrap of wood that had been lying on the ground so they don't end up locked in. 

The room is poorly lit, and mostly barren. There is a bed, a small lamp, and Cas who is curled up in a corner on the floor. The pose is so reminiscent of the first time Dean saw him the human feels his heart seize up. “Cas? Baby?” 

The angel lifts his face from his knees and his eyes look hollow. Dean moves slowly to kneel in front of his angel. “What did he do to you?” Dean asks, anger roiling. Cas holds out his hands. In addition to the grace limiting sigils on the wall, Michael had fucking bound him. Again. The bracelets are different than what Chuck used, but Dean recognizes the symbols. 

Dean climbs to his feet and pulls the spray can out of his pocket. He marks across each sigil. Cas is watching him, a small spark flaring in his blue eyes. Then Dean kneels back down and reaches for the angel’s wrists. He unbuckles one cuff, then the other. Cas whimpers and grabs at Dean, his whole body practically vibrating as his grace rushes back through him. 

“You shouldn’t have come.” Cas finally whispers, his voice broken. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? I wasn't gonna leave you here.” Dean tells him fiercely. 

“Michael will have Bobby’s guardianship revoked if I leave. Hurry and just go before he finds you. “

Dean is aghast. The fact that Michael had threatened him to get Cas to cooperate, and that Cas was willing to sacrifice essentially his freedom to protect Dean was too overwhelming. Words are not Dean’s strength, gestures are. He crashes forward and melds his mouth to Castiel’s. The angel gasps and then moans softly. 

“We will figure it out. I don’t care. I won't let you do this. I am not leaving here without you.” 

Cas sighs. “He’ll just bring me back. Gabriel hasn’t managed to regain custody or you wouldn’t be sneaking in here.” 

“Not if we’re bonded. He can’t.” Dean counters. Castiel looks more like himself now and he eyes Dean with fear and some measure of confusion. Then he looks very sad. 

“Dean, I know you are trying to save me, but please don’t. I can’t ask that of you.” The angel murmurs. 

“You were going to.” Dean pulls the vial of oil he is wearing out from under his shirt. Cas’s eyes widen visibly. “Anna found it and she gave it to me. You wanted this. Do you still?”

Cas’s blue eyes begin to spill tears. “Of course I do. My heart, my grace, my wings, they all have chosen you. Will always choose you. You are my mate. But you don‘t have to….” He trails off, looking at the floor. Dean grips his chin and forces his eyes upward. 

“Dammit Cas. I love you. I will always love you. My soul wants you, and I want you. The fact that this will free you is not why I’m doing it. You said it can’t be forced, right?” Cas nods slowly. “Even if I wanted to do this just to save you, I couldn’t. I would have to want it. Please Cas. I need you.”

Cas’s wings reach out before the angel himself does, and the human revels in the warm touch as the safe scent of Cas surrounds him. He had missed this so much. The movement seems to break whatever tension was hovering between them and the angel launches himself at Dean, burying his face in the other boy’s neck. Dean grips the angel just as tightly, as if he might vanish should Dean let him go. 

“Do we have to…you know?” Dean asks hesitantly. Cas chuckles. 

“I know that this isn’t an ideal location, but yes. A bond is most secure if it occurs during the physical mating.” The angel replies. 

“Good.” Dean murmurs before preventing further speech by attacking Cas’s mouth. 

They pull clothing off one another like desperate beings. Dean’s mouth sucks bruises onto Cas’s skin with single minded determination. In the flurry they stumble towards the small bed. Dean cages the angel under him, licking down from his neck to bite one nipple. Cas arches and moans. 

“Fuck I missed you, Baby.” Dean whispers, lips against skin. 

Cas closes his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I didn’t want to go. I would have found my way back to you, however long it took. I belong to you.” 

Dean gently kisses his tear stained cheeks, tasting the salt water. Cas slides a hand into the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck and guides his head to the angel’s lips. They kiss slow and deep, Dean licking his reverence into Castiel’s mouth.

Dean slides a hand along Cas’s ribs and up his back, reveling in the slick feel of oil. He coats his fingers and presses against Cas’s opening gently. He pulls their lips apart just a breath, smiling when Cas goes to chase him. “I have to be sure, baby. You do want this?”

Cas’s eyes light up with a shimmer of grace and the angel nods fervently. “Yes. Do you? This is forever, Dean.” 

“There is no forever for me without you.” The human replies, closing the small space between their lips and pressing his finger inside. Cas whimpers into his mouth. Dean slowly thrusts his oil slick finger in and out, marveling at how Cas responds beneath him. 

“More…Dean…please!” Cas pants. Dean adds more of the oil that is now dripping from Cas's wings and goes to two fingers. As he scissors to stretch the angel, he fists his other hand into the slick black feathers. Cas keens loudly, ending on a gasp. Dean feels his own arousal throb painfully. 

He knows he should keep stretching his partner, but he wants so badly. He frees his fingers and coats his palm in oil to slick his cock. “Cas, I have to be inside you.”

Cas just nods, eyes wide and lust blown. The angel moves to get up and Dean shoves him down onto his back, lifting one leg over his shoulder. He holds his breath as he starts pushing in. Cas clenches around him and he waits for the other boy’s muscles to stop resisting the intrusion. He reaches down with his still slick hand and jacks the angel's cock firmly, distracting him. Cas starts to relax and Dean pushes in further. Cas hisses and Dean stops again. 

“Too much?” Dean asks, worried. 

“No. No. Keep going.” Cas pants at him, hands gripping Dean’s hips with bruising force. Dean finally bottoms out and grits his teeth, forcing his breathing to slow. Cas seems to be impatient though, because he rolls his hips once, then twice and grunts “Move!” at the other boy. 

Dean obliges, throwing Cas’s other leg up on his shoulder and leaning forward to grip the angel’s wings with the hand that isn’t using Cas’s hipbones to keep the angel in place. Cas moans low in his throat, throwing his head back and exposing the long line of his neck. Dean folds the angel in half so he can lean down and bite at the alluring stretch of skin. The position must shift something because Cas screams on the next thrust. Dean moves his lips from Cas’s throat to his ear and nibbles the lobe. 

“You like that, baby?” he breathes into the shell of the angel’s ear. “How about this?” Dean digs the fingers of both hands into the other boy’s wings. Cas bucks up, crying out and writhing but he can’t really move with his legs folded almost over his head and Dean’s weight on top of him. His wings flail under the stimulation but Dean won’t relent. 

“Yes! Dean! Please, fuck, fuck, please…I can’t…please!” Cas is begging but the angel doesn’t seem to know what he’s begging for. Dean picks up the pace, pounding the smaller boy into the thin mattress, the bed creaking ominously. Cas’s hands fist the sheets helplessly, head thrashing back and forth. 

“Cas, look at me.” Dean growls. The angel whimpers and stills his body, opening his blue eyes and locking them on the human’s green ones. Dean knows he is close, and he wants Cas to come with him. He hits deep inside the angel and Cas moans again. “Come for me, baby.” 

Cas’s mouth opens in a silent cry, and his eyes begin to glow. His body clenches around Dean and the older boy’s release shoots into the angel’s body. Before he can come down from his orgasm he feels the burning pleasure of Cas’s grace. It’s different than before, softer, but still overwhelming. It’s warm and electric and more pleasure than he has ever felt. He greets it with his own desire and love. 

“Cas…CAS!” He can only gasp as he feels the angel dig into his very soul, the pleasure arcing into something very like pain but he doesn’t want it to stop. 

“Dean.” The angel whispers reverently. The whole room is enveloped in a bright flash and then it’s gone and Dean is floating on a cascading wave of contentment. Stiffly, he releases the angel beneath him and sits back on his knees, breathing harshly, one hand still buried in feathers. Cas lets his legs fall but otherwise does not move. 

“I can feel you.” Cas murmurs, voice full of awe. Dean looks down at the angel and smiles at the wonder in those blue eyes. Then the human frowns. He feels a small wave of fear. It isn’t his own. He looks closer at Castiel. 

“Why are you afraid?” He asks, sliding a palm along the angel‘s thigh soothingly. Cas’s eyes go impossibly wide. 

“That’s not possible.” He says in a very tiny voice. “How?”

“My question first. Why are you afraid.” Dean cuts him off. Cas looks away briefly. 

“I don’t want you to regret this. I couldn’t live with myself if you did,” Cas confesses, a warm pulse of love and worry flowing to Dean through their bond. Dean is having a little trouble sorting the angel’s emotions from his own, but it’s already getting easier. 

“Never, Cas. Never.” Dean takes the angel’s hand and kisses his palm. 

“But I don’t understand how you can feel me. It shouldn’t be possible. Humans don’t bond like that.” Cas’s face is concerned and more than a little amazed. Dean senses the wash of emotions. 

“You also said I shouldn’t be able to smell you either. I think we just break all the rules, Baby.” Dean replies quietly. 

Cas chuckles at that and smiles, a flash of joy sparking at Dean. “That we do.”

“Now get dressed and lets get you the fuck outta here.” Dean climbs off the bed and tosses the angel his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew the bonding bit was gonna happen. Hope it was worth the wait.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets his just desserts and so much schmoop and feels.

Dean is helping Cas through the window when he’s grabbed from behind. A large very sour looking security guard claps him in cuffs and a second man grabs Cas. The angel flares his wings. Dean purposely sends him calming thoughts and pleads non-verbally for Cas to play along. The angel shoots understanding back at him and stills. Dean is finding this bond thing pretty handy. The guards lead them up to the house. 

Michael is waiting in the elaborate front room, standing with his arms behind his back. Anna and Gabriel are beside each other on a small gold velour loveseat, looking very unhappy. Michael points at a vacant sofa and the two boys sit, hands creeping toward each other until their seeking fingers twine. Michael glares. 

“So you all think you are quite clever, don’t you? That you can bond and I can’t do anything about it?” 

“You can’t.” Gabriel spits at him, arms folded defiantly. 

“You think I can’t break a measly human angel bond?” Michael queries lightly, face amused. Gabriel and Anna look alarmed and slightly ill. 

“No…Michael! You wouldn't! It’s not allowed!” Anna gasps, pale. 

“What the hell is he talking about?” Dean asks, annoyed at everyone talking as if he and Cas are invisible. 

“A strong enough angel could attempt to break a bond.” Cas whispers. “It’s forbidden though, it can’t be done without harming the bonded parties irreparably. He wouldn’t dare…I don’t think…” Cas trails off but Dean feels the pulse of terror coming from the angel and tries to soothe him. 

A knock at the front door disrupts the growing tension and Michael sighs in annoyance, waving away one of the security guards to answer it. Gabriel has a smirk on his face and both Dean and Cas have a sneaking suspicion that the older angel has things well in hand, despite their seemingly precarious position. It’s a comforting thought. 

“Uh, sir….” the guard re-eenters the room and two angels brush past him.

“Angelic Welfare Department. We received a call informing us that there was an angel being held at this location separated from his bondmate.” 

“My brother is in my custody,” Michael begins, but the female angel cuts him off. 

“It is against every angelic law to separate bond mates. You should already know that, sir.” She looks at the group and raises a brow. “Who is the angel in question?” 

Cas stands nervously, his hand still gripping Dean’s. “I am.” 

“Please explain in your own words what has occurred here.” She shoots Michael a scathing glance, daring him to speak. He wisely remains quiet. 

“I have been under my brother Gabriel’s care since I was a child. Michael is my brother but he has never been involved in my upbringing nor taken any interest in my welfare. He only appeared to take me away when he became aware that I had chosen a human as my mate. He has been keeping me in the basement in a warded room for a week.”  
“Asshole bound him too. I had to take the bracelets off when I found him.” Dean breaks in, his voice low with fury. 

` “Dean and I are bonded and mated now.” Castiel’s voice is gaining strength as he speaks. “Michael just threatened to break our bond so that he could marry me off to someone of his choosing. I refuse to stay here any longer.” 

The welfare angels seem aghast. They both look at Michael. “Sir, there will be further investigation, but based on what I just heard you have violated at least five laws, starting with unlawful binding and ending with the threat to break a bond. You are coming with us now.” The male angel takes some cuffs from his belt and places them on Michael who continues to protest.

“You are free to go with your bondmate.” She nods at Castiel and her face is sympathetic. 

“I might just happen to have some recorded conversation that may help a great deal in convicting my brother.” Gabriel offers, his smirk breaking into a full smile. 

“We would be most appreciative, Mr-?” 

“Call me Gabriel.” The golden winged angel tells her with a wink. Anna rolls her eyes. 

“So I can leave? He can’t make me come back?” Cas’s face is cautious and hopeful. 

“No, he cannot. I will personally look into whatever he pulled to obtain custody and get it revoked.” the agent tells them in a firm voice. 

“You get to come home, Baby.” Dean tells him, pulling the angel into his arms. This time Castiel’s tears are pure joy and when Anna and Gabriel crowd the two mates into a massive four person hug, they can’t help but feel finally whole. 

 

“I’m not sure I’m ready for this, Dean.” Cas whispers, looking up at the high school. Dean clutches the angel’s hand and leans in to kiss him. 

“Yes you are.” He drags his mate up the stairs. It’s now the second week of January. Cas was safe back at home, and Michael had been brought up on enough charges he would be busy in a courtroom for years. Also his guardianship had been overturned and his lawyer had been charged with fraud because as it turns out the custody claim was falsified. So neither of them would be able to do a thing about Bobby’s guardianship of the Winchester boys. 

Gabriel and Bobby had allowed the newly bonded teens to miss a few days of school and spend them curled up with each other, but both adults had finally agreed enough was enough and they needed to get out of the house. Castiel was still reluctant until he heard the sound of the Impala rumbling in the drive. With a small smile he waved at Gabriel and bounded down the steps, Anna rushing after him trying to call shotgun. It didn’t work, Dean said Cas had automatic shotgun privileges. 

Castiel is surprised at the heads that turn when he enters the building. He is doubly surprised at the smiles and waves he and Dean receive. He stops in amazed awe in front of his locker. It was decorated with little notes and pictures and someone had made a small “Welcome Back” sign. He blinks hard as tears prick his eyes. 

“What is all this?” He whispers. 

“We missed you!” cries a cheerful voice and the angel is tackled by a redheaded hurricane. Cas laughs. 

“Hello Charlie.” He hugs the girl back and looks over her head to see Benny and Meg, Garth and Jo, Kevin and Balthazar all watching him fondly. 

“Glad to have you back, brother.” Benny rumbles, reaching out a hand when Charlie finally releases the angel. Cas takes it firmly. 

“Good to be back.” 

“Castiel?” asks a small voice. Cas turns, and smiles at the young blonde boy in front of him. 

“Hello Samandriel.” The boy grins. 

“I’m glad to see you are well.” the younger angel offers. Castiel smiles and ruffles Samandriel’s blonde hair. 

“Thank you.” Castiel replies warmly, still slightly dazed with the outpouring of affection. 

“Is it true that you are able to feel the bond?” Samandriel directs the question to Dean, his voice low and awed. Dean smiles and Castiel can feel waves of love and pride, as well as a little bit of embarrassment flutter through. 

“It is. We don’t know how or why, but I can feel Cas just like he can feel me.” Dean replies. Samandriel’s eyes are huge. 

“It must be quite a profound bond.” he whispers. 

Dean and his angel lock eyes and smile at one another. “Yeah.” Dean murmurs. “Yeah it is.” 

“Come on losers, we need to get to class.” Jo once again minces no words. The group disperses, although Charlie hugs Cas one more time. Cas turns his combination and kicks the bottom corner as always to pop the door open. He goes to grab his books then frowns when he spots a small box resting on top of his Chemistry book. Cautiously he pulls it out and holds it between two fingers, staring. 

“You gonna open it or just look at it?” Dean’s voice is right beside his ear. Cas instinctively leans back against the other boy. He taps at the bond and feels tendrils of nervousness but Dean is trying to shut down the connection so he doesn’t get any more than that. With trembling hands cracks open the lid. 

It’s a ring. A plain band, but it’s inscribed with symbols. Peering closer, Castiel realizes it’s Enochian, the native language of the angels. The symbols don’t translate cleanly, and Castiel realizes it’s because it isn’t a real word. The symbols are a mishmash of his and Dean’s name in Enochian. The closest way to say it would be Destiel, but even that isn’t completely accurate. 

“I know that we are bonded, and in angel speak we’re married, but I want to do it the human way too. Marry me?” Dean asks, his voice a little wobbly as it lilts upward with the question. Castiel can barely see through the rush of tears but he grips the ring tightly into the palm of his hand, letting the box fall, and turns to face his mate. His smile is so big he fears his face might break. 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes yes!!” Cas tells him, or tries to as he murmurs the words against Dean’s lips. Dean grins into the kiss. 

“We’ll have to wait for you to turn eighteen, but I wanted to give you something now. Like you gave me.” Dean touches a finger absently to the vial tucked under the collar of his shirt. Since he had put it on it hadn’t come off except to shower. 

“You put it on.” Cas unclenches his hand and offers the ring to Dean. Dean’s fingers shake, but he picks it up and slides it onto the angel’s left ring finger. 

“You’re mine now.” Dean says softly, his voice joking. 

Cas looks up at him, eyes shining and serious. “I think I’ve always been yours.” The rush of love that Dean feels from the angel is overwhelming and he sends his own deep affection back. They snatch one more kiss before Cas grabs his books and kicks his locker closed, reaching out to lace his fingers with Dean’s. They walk silently, shoulders touching. One dark wing curls to lovingly brush against the human as they move and Dean instinctively leans into it. Their bond bubbles with joy and love and a small infusion of concern over the Chem test they have to make up. That last bit is Dean. Cas just chuckles and whispers "I'll help you study." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks, winding down here, couple chapters left probably. I hope this one was ok, I had a little trouble with it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for morning sex. Sue me.  
> Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN!!!

Dean rolls over and slaps his alarm clock off. It’s his birthday and it’s Saturday so he doesn’t have to be up for any reason. He settles back into bed, curling into the warm feathers blanketing him. Bobby had tried halfheartedly to discourage the sleeping over thing, but Dean could tell the older man really didn’t have it in him to refuse them. It wasn’t like either one of them was gonna get pregnant so he just let them be. They spent some nights at Gabe’s too. Dean now had his own drawer in Cas’s room with pajamas and some tshirts without wing holes as well as a designated toothbrush. Cas had packed a small duffel and just left it at Dean’s. Dean would occasionally find Cas’s clothes mixed in with his laundry and it always made him smile. 

“Happy Birthday.” Cas whispers, voice rough from sleep. Castiel in the morning was something Dean was particularly selfish about. He loved how Cas blinked slowly as he woke up. How his hair would stick up at odd angles. How he arched his back and fluttered his wings before climbing out of bed. Dean treasures each little gesture, knowing that they are only his and not wanting to share them. 

“Morning Angel.” Dean snuggles his face into the crook of Cas’s neck, pressing lazy kisses to the skin. They are chest to chest, one wing draped over them. Dean nudges his knee between Cas’s legs and the angel pulls Dean into a loose embrace. 

“You wanna get up?” Cas asks, fingers drawing slow circles on Dean’s back through his tshirt. 

“Nope.” Dean retorts, tilting his head slightly so he can reach Cas’s jaw with his lips. 

“Good.” Cas slides one hand down along the small of Dean’s back and into his boxers. He grabs a handful of cheek and squeezes. Dean sighs in pleasure. Cas huffs a breath into his mate’s ear. “It’s your birthday, you get to pick.” 

Dean makes a small whining sound. He loves when Cas lets him choose, although to be fair he is pretty predictable so he knows Cas already knows how he’s going to answer. “Babysitter.” 

Cas chuckles low in his throat. “You want me to spank you too?” 

“Oh shit, maybe later baby. I’m not awake enough for that right now.” 

“Ok, love. Just let me.” Cas rolls them so the angel is hovering over the human. Cas pulls at the hem Dean's shirt and Dean yanks it off. Dean feels flutters of emotion from Cas. There is love, there is always love, but his desire is a fiery pulse. Dean finds himself becoming more aroused just knowing how much his mate wants him. Sex after bonding has been a learning curve but Dean still struggles to believe how amazingly intimate and intense it is. The first time they came together it was a feedback loop of ecstasy that was so mind blowing Dean had actually cried. 

Cas leans over and reaches toward the side table drawer for lube. Dean grabs his hand to stop him, shaking his head minutely. Cas pauses, eyes searching. Dean tries to send his want without using words. He and Cas can’t mind read, not really, but they were getting better at interpreting the emotions and flashes of thought. Dean can see when it clicks because the angel’s wings fluff and spread wider, making the human shiver in anticipation. Cas’s understanding flickers through and his lust spikes. Dean smiles. 

Cas sits back on his knees and tugs Dean’s boxers down and off. He smooths his palms along the other boy’s thighs, skimming over his hips and along his belly. Dean’s body is growing tense with anticipation, but he allows Cas to take his time. His angel never leaves him wanting. He trusts Cas to give him what he needs. The angel’s hands trace over his skin, velvety soft, lighting his nerves on fire. Dean gasps as he feels something else, something more. It isn’t touch, not physical, it's deep inside his soul. 

“Cas…” He manages to pant out. “What the-!” He cuts off as the angel dips down and teasingly sucks the tip of his cock. 

“Shhhh..” Cas murmurs, not taking his mouth away. He holds Dean’s hips down as he begins to bob his head in earnest. Cas's hands are no longer stroking Dean's skin, but the other touch is still there, his grace, and it’s caressing him from the inside out. Dean threads his fingers into Cas’s hair, moaning softy. He feels so good, and warm and Cas’s mouth is so wet and hot he knows he could easily come just like this. But he doesn’t want to. Not yet. 

“Baby, please…inside me.” he pleads, voice harsh Cas pops off and peers up at him. The angel swipes his own hand through the moisture dripping down his back and Dean lets his knees fall apart, inviting. The first press of one slim finger slick with warm oil is sweet relief. Dean inhales, the scent of Cas’s wings amping up his already white hot desire into furious desperation. The crackle of thunder hangs heavy in the air. 

Cas preps him slow and careful. Dean feels the steady build and just lets it creep up like a wave. “Ready?” The angel whispers, freeing his oil slick fingers and resting a hand on Dean’s knee. 

“God yes, baby. I need you.” Cas just smiles and shimmies out of his boxers, lifting one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder. He collects another palmful of oil and slicks himself then inches in with hitched breath. Dean lets his emotions flow full force through the bond and Cas gasps, falling partially forward and catching himself with one hand. Cas accepts all of the passion Dean sends him and loops it back full force. 

Dean reaches a hand up to the back of his angel’s neck and pulls Cas down, capturing his lips and tangling their tongues. Cas begins to move without taking his mouth from Dean. The human's body is contorted almost in half, Cas between his thighs, bodies pressed close. They break apart with soft moans and pleas. Dean can feel Castiel’s pleasure and combined with his own it’s electrifying. The angel’s grace is still dancing around, stroking him in a way that isn’t physical but spirals his climax faster and faster. Neither of them are going to last. 

Dean slips a hand down over his belly to provide some friction for his own cock but stops at the sharp spark of disapproval he gets from Cas. “Just like this.” The angel pants, gripping the wayward hand and pressing it into the pillow beside Dean’s head. “I want you to come just like this.” Dean can only nod in response. 

Cas speeds his movements, going deeper and draping his body and his wings over his mate. Dean lets his fingers creep into the oil slick feathers, relishing the way Cas keens and arches when he does. He will never tire of being the one that gets to touch Cas like this. This is only for him, no one else. 

“Possessive bastard.” the angel murmurs against his ear. Dean nips at his shoulder in retaliation. 

“Damn, ah, uh… straight.” Dean huffs back, not taking his hands from the black wings. 

“Fuck..fuck…we aren’t, gah…straight…” Cas manages to grit out between moans. Dean almost laughs but it devolves into a low sound of pleasure. 

“Come on baby, uhnf, yes, yes, please…god fuck, Cas!” on the last shout Dean shoots his load between them. Castiel screams as the force of Dean’s climax hits the angel. Dean feels Cas pulse inside of him, the bond mainlining Cas’s release to his mate and making Dean arch off the bed with a sharp whine. They loop waves of ecstacy back at each other as they try to breathe. Cas is caught on his hands looming over Dean, arms shaking, gasping, wings low and loose cocooning Dean in warmth and fragrance. 

“Shit. Will it ever not be so intense?” Dean finally pants, his heart still thundering in his ears and his limbs trembling like jelly. 

Cas lifts his head and tilts it, squinting at the boy under him. “I don’t know. Do you want it to be? I can close off the bond during sex if you would like.” 

Dean reaches up and circles Castiel with his arms, pulling the angel down on top of him and attacking his neck, nipping small bruises. “Don’t you fucking dare.” he growls fiercely. 

They fall back asleep after, dozing until the sun is high. When they wake up, they both wince at their come and oil crusted skin and head for the shower. Dean washes Cas’s hair and cannot contain his glee when the angel lets him soap down his wings. They kiss lush and open under the hot spray, hands sliding over wet skin with no real other than to be as near one another as possible. Then they dry off in companionable silence and Cas dresses from the duffel bag stashed in the closet. 

“What do you want to do today?” the angel asks, sitting on the bed to pull on his socks. Dean notices that they don’t quite match and smiles. 

“I-I want to ask you if I can do something.” he begins cautiously. Cas finishes with his socks and looks up at Dean. 

“Anything you want.” he says openly, eyes warm. 

“Can I…can I groom your wings?” He asks almost shyly. This is the last barrier for them. Dean has touched them, stroked them, washed them even, but Gabriel and Anna still handled the grooming for Cas. Dean selfishly wants that for himself too. He wants to be the one to do that for his angel, no one else. 

Some of the jealousy and possession must be transferring because Cas smiles in that small knowing way he has, when he understands what Dean is trying to say. “Of course. They have to finish drying, but later.” 

Dean beams and leans over to kiss the top of Cas’s head, his damp hair ticking Dean’s nose. The angel leans into Dean’s body. 

"You two idjits finally done fooling around in there? It's damn near lunch time!" Bobby bellows up the stairs, interrupting the tender moment. 

"Be down in a minute Bobby!" Dean yells back. "We should eat before we go anyway." 

"Go where?" Cas asks, standing and arching his wings. Dean doesn't respond right away, hes too mesmerized by the black feathers and the realization that he will get to touch them soon. 

"What? Oh, did I forget to tell you? Charlie is making some big to do and the gang is meeting up at the roadhouse for burgers. Benny's coming, I think he's bringing Meg, Jo and Garth, and whoever else she roped into showing up. She said to be there around six."

"So why are we leaving after lunch?" Cas asks, still looking puzzled. 

"Because Gabriel promised me pie, so we're going to your house first." Dean grins, opening the door and bounding down the steps, leaving the laughing angel to follow. 

"If Gabe is cooking I'm coming." Sam chimes in from the kitchen table where he is consuming a sandwich twice the size of his head. 

"My birthday, my pie." Dean retorts, opening the fridge and pulling out bread, meat, and condiments. 

"Gabe always makes enough for six people so shaddup." Sam mumbles through his full mouth.

"I think you have a crush on Gabriel." Dean teases, grabbing some plates from the cupboard and beginning to assemble two sandwiches. 

"Oh whatever Jerk. He's like twice my age." Sam shoots back, swallowing. 

Cas can't help but snort that Sam's indignance is fueled by the age difference, not the insinuation that he had the hots for a guy. Sam was a good kid. 

"Whaddya want on yours?" Dean asks the angel, pausing in his culinary efforts. 

"I can make my own sandwich, Dean." Cas tells him with an eye roll. 

"But I make em better." Dean replies. Cas has to agree with him there. 

"You pick, I'm sure I'll like it." 

"Hey Bobby, you want me to make you one too?" Dean asks the older man, who is walking past the kitchen. 

"Already ate, me and Sam were up at a decent hour like regular people." 

"Me 'n Cas are regular! Aren't we baby?" Dean winks at the angel. 

"Oh for the love of!" Bobby just shakes his head and walks away. "You two going to Gabe's?"

"Yeah, soon as we eat. Sam wants to come." Dean sets the two plates on the small worn table and the boys sit down, Sam is finished but remains at the table poring over some book. 

"Then take him with you. Just call if you aren't coming home tonight and I can pick Sam up if needs be." 

"We're doing dinner with the crew at the Roadhouse later, and I'll probably stay with Cas tonight so I'll drop Sam off." 

"Can I go to dinner?" Sam asks, eyes hopeful. 

"Sure, if you want, sasquatch." Dean reaches over and ruffles Sam's hair with vigor. 

"Cut it out!!!" Sam bats Dean's hand away and smooths his wayward locks. 

The boys finish eating, Sam loads the dishwasher, and they yell in Bobby's direction that they are leaving. They get a grunt in reply. Cas shrugs into his ever present tan trench and Dean tugs on the new leather jacket Bobby and Sam had given him a few days ago as early gift. The younger Winchester grumbles about having to sit in the back and Dean flips him the bird with a grin as they pull out of the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to post the happy birthday Dean porn chapter on Jensen's birthday. It was like kismet or some crap.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dean's birthday and wing grooming.

Gabriel had made two pies, cherry and apple so Sam was grudgingly allowed a piece. Anna snuck a slice of cherry over Dean's protests. After the pie Sam and Cas and Dean and Anna took over the living room to play Mario Party. Gabe even took a turn when Sam got pissed about losing and quit for a while. It's fun and easy and Dean cant help but think about how close he came to not having it, if Michael had gotten his way. He realizes his emotions must be flowing over the bond when Cas looks at him with a frown, eyes concerned. Dean just shakes his head and smiles, sending reassurance to his mate. 

Gabriel and Anna are the only ones left playing after a few hours, Sam is working on more pie and Dean and Cas are curled up in each other on the couch. Suddenly Cas pops up and says "I'll be right back!" Dean watches the angel jog up the steps and waits, puzzled, until Cas returns with a brightly wrapped gift. 

"Baby, you didn't have to get me anything!" Dean tells him, but accepts the package. 

"Of course I did, you idiot." Castiel flops back down beside him. Anna and Gabriel pause the game and exchange knowing glances. Even Sam leans in with interest. 

It's not a very big box, and Dean opens it carefully. Inside is a scarf and a book. The scarf is a myriad of greens and very soft. The book is a copy of Cat's Cradle. Upon closer inspection, Dean realizes it's a fairly old edition. He cracks open the cover and gasps when he realizes it's signed. 

"I have to give Gabriel credit for the book. It belonged to dad, and we had kept it all this time, but when I mentioned how fond you were of Vonnegut, he gave it to me to give to you. The scarf I made." 

"You made this!?" Dean looks more closely at the scarf. It's neatly knitted, and taking a whiff of the yarn he can smell Cas on it. "Thank you, all of you."

"No big deal kiddo, you're family." Gabriel tells him, climbing to his feet from the floor with a groan and patting Dean's arm. Anna follows suit, but she wraps him in a hug. "Now go on and meet your friends for burgers." 

"You still wanna go, Sammy?" Dean asks his brother. 

"Are you and Cas gonna be all gross?" Sam asks, tying on his shoes. 

"Maybe. Probably." Dean replies. Sam makes a face. 

"I can drop Sam off." Gabriel offers. 

"Thanks, but I told Bobby I'd take care of it. Just pile in the car, we'll swing by and push you out on the way to the restaurant. You comin' Anna?" 

"Yep, just let me fix my face real quick." the redheaded angel tells them, padding up the steps

"Will you be home tonight?" Gabriel asks Cas while they wait in the entryway for Anna. 

"Yes. Dean and I will be back later." Castiel tells him, absently threading his fingers with Dean's while he talks. 

"Just keep it down. I'm old." Gabriel says firmly. "And you call me if you won't be back." He directs the last at Anna who is coming back downstairs, her lips now a perfect pink.

"Can I bring Charlie home?" she asks with a smirk. 

"Jesus you two are gonna kill me! I don't want to hear it and I better know where you are at. Deal!?" The younger angels nod at their older brother in unison. 

Dean claps his hands together. "So we ready? lets rock and roll." 

Despite his threat to push Sam out of the moving car, Dean actually pulls into the drive and waits for his younger brother to get inside before backing out again. Anna tries to get Cas to change the station on the radio but he refuses staunchly, knowing what the house rules are. When she pouts her brother laughs at her. 

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Cas knows the rules, Anna, and so do you." Dean reminds her as they pull into the parking lot. She sticks out her tongue. "Very mature Ms I'm Eighteen Now."

"Pot, meet Kettle." Cas snarks at them, making Dean snort. Anna shrugs as they climb out of the car. The three of them crowd through the door, scanning for their friends. Charlie is already there, and so are Benny and Kevin. She waves at them. Dean slips a hand around Cas's waist and they weave their way towards the table. 

"Hey birthday boy!" Charlie grins at Dean brightly. 

"Hey you too." he releases Cas to pull the girl into a hug, then he immediately gets tugged into another half embrace by Benny. 

"How's it feel to be legal and able to vote and all that?" Benny asks with a grin. 

"The same as it did yesterday." Dean tells him, pulling out two chairs and sitting in one, waving at Cas to sit in the other. The angel does, shifting a little so their knees touch. 

"Ok, so I know this is super nosy but I gotta know." Charlie breaks in. "Isn't it like a problem now that you're eighteen and Cas is still sixteen?" 

"I'll be seventeen in three months!" The angel protests. Anna chuckles. 

"Angelic laws are, well, different. They are mated and bound. It's like being married. Legally there is nothing anyone can do to seperate them, because it would probably kill them both, and it would definitely kill Cas. Gabriel could protest the mating, if he was so inclined, but that would only mean limited contact until Cas was of age, he would not be able to permanently keep them apart." Anna explains calmly. 

"So...angels can be like bonded at any age? Even as kids? That's nuts." Charlie's eyes are wide. 

"No, no. That wouldn't be possible." Cas hurries to tell her. "We need wing oil and grace to bond, and our oil doesn't mature until sixteen. Prior to that parents use their own oil or sythentic to supplement our sparse production. Also, the grace gains strength with age. A child's grace would be too weak to reach out and bond. So there are safeguards, if you will."

"But what happens if, when, one of you goes?" Charlie asks softly. 

"Wow, way to be a downer, Charlie!" Kevin admonishes. 

"No, it's ok." Cas replies, voice hushed. "Death breaks the bond, so the surviving partner won't die from that, but most don't live very long regardless. Losing a bondmate is like losing a limb. Most just can't handle the loss. I've heard its easier for human partners, as most don't feel the angelic bond. Dean is unique though, and he can. So it would be painful." 

The table sits in stunned and awkward silence for a long moment before Benny breaks it. "Come on, lets get some burgers and milkshakes up in here!" They all laugh and the tension vanishes. Garth and Jo arrive shortly after and Meg makes it in time for dessert. They order pie in honor of Dean's birthday. His dinner ends up being discounted for his big day and Charlie and Anna collect from the group to pay the bill despite Dean's protestations. 

Charlie and Anna leave together, Charlie's parents are out so the house is empty. Meg and Benny team up against Jo and Garth for a game of pool. Kevin takes off to meet up Balthazar. That is one pairing no one gets but they seem happy. Dean and Cas climb into the front seat of the Impala and Dean turns the ignition, but makes no move to put the car in drive. 

"You ok?" Cas asks quietly. Dean looks at him, surprised. "Your emotions are kind of turmoily right now." 

"I don't think that's a word, Cas." he laughs. The angel just shrugs, continuing to look at him with those damn piercing blue eyes. "I don't like thinking about losing you. Even though it's a lifetime away."

"I understand." Cas whispers, sliding his hand across the seat to link his fingers with Dean's. After another long moment he turns and smiles at his mate. "I think my wings are dry now." 

Dean's face breaks into a beaming grin. They don't talk on the way back to Gabriel's. There is no sense dwelling on the future or the hurt of loss. All they have is right now where they are both young and vibrantly alive and together. 

Dean sits gingerly on the edge of the bed, Cas is cross legged on the floor in front of him, wings spread. "So...what do I do?" he asks. 

"Just comb through them. Make sure they are all straight and facing the same way. Pull any loose ones, then smooth my oil over them." Cas bows his head and relaxes his shoulders, surrendering his black feathers to the other boy. Dean hesitantly reaches out to touch them. 

He has stroked the wings before, but usually during the throes of sex. Not like this, just calm and tender and careful. He rakes his fingers through them, watching with fascination as Cas arches into the touch, whimpering softly. He begins to work with intent, focusing on the feathers section by section, assuring that they are all aligned and smooth. 

Cas makes small noises, but they are happy sounds, contented sounds. Dean can feel the warmth of emotion through the bond. Oil begins to drip from his glands down his back and Dean can't resist leaning in to lick a stripe through the slick, making the angel shudder. He doesn't understand how it smells like baby grass after a rain, but tastes like fresh cherries and he doesn't particularly care. It's just Cas. 

When all the feathers are straight and neat and there is a scattering of loose ones that had fallen free surrounding them, Dean coats his hands in oil and begins to coat the plumage. Cas's wings are always shiny, but the gleam they take on when freshly oiled is something to behold. They are fathomless. 

The oil drips down his arms to his elbows as Dean reaches to coat the highest feathers of the pinions. Cas's head is still bowed and his hands are folded in his lap. Their bond is thrumming with pleasure, and love, and sparks of arousal he can feel Cas trying to quell. He smiles. 

Dean buries his fingers deep into the feathers, scratching lightly over the tender skin beneath. Cas gasps Dean gently smooths oil over the last of the freathers and leans back to admire his work. They are beautiful. Soft and gleaming and plush. Cas fluffs them, flapping a little. Then he turns his head to look at Dean. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are gleaming. His lips are red like he had been biting them. His expression goes straight to Dean's veins, making his blood bubble. 

"Get up here" Dean's voice drops to it's lowest register. Castiel scrambles up and straddles Dean, knocking them both over with the angel on top, hips still pressing onto Dean's. In a flash, Dean gets a torrid stream of filthy desire though the bond. 

"I wanted you to finish. But you're done now and I need. Please, Dean, I need! Fuck." the angel rolls his hips down to punctuate his desperation. His eyes are hazy and Dean can honestly say he has never seen Cas this riled, this hot and wanting. It's fucking gorgeous. 

Cas yanks Dean's shirt over his head without waiting for help. Then he literally rips the button on Dean's jeans tugging them off. He is no kinder to his own pants. Their boxers are wrested free with the same ferocity and Cas throws them, hard, across the room. 

"Tell me what you need, baby." Dean lays a hand on Cas's cheek, making those blue eyes meet his own. Cas's eyes are alight with an inner fire and he manhandles Dean onto his side, lifting one leg up and slicking his own cock with wing oil. He looks at Dean, a plea in his face. Dean nods. "Go ahead, angel. Take it." 

Cas pushes in, slowly, and Dean grits his teeth against the burn. When Cas bottoms out, he stills. Dean takes a few deep breaths, feels his body adjust to accept the intrusion without the usual preperation. "Can I?" Castiel asks, voice tight. 

"Yeah. Come on and fuck me." Dean growls. Cas wastes no time and does just that. He holds up Dean's leg and pounds into the other boy. Dean braces his body with one hand to keep from rolling onto his stomach. He needn't have worried though. After a dozen or so thrusts the angel pulls out, pushes him onto his stomach and grips his hips to pull him up and back onto Cas's cock. Draping his body forward, Cas presses an arm between Dean's shoulder blades, pushing him down. The other arm is squeezing finger shaped bruises onto Dean's hip. 

Dean can't move and he has no idea why that is so arousing. Cas is normally a dominant personality in bed, but not like this. This is something else. There are no more words, only low groans and desperate panting as they approach their climax together. Dean can feel Cas is close through their bond, and when the angel plunges over the precipice Dean follows right behind with a broken cry, his body electric with both his own pleasure and that of his angel. 

Cas rolls off of Dean with an ungraceful "oof" noise. Dean collapses the rest of the way onto his stomach. He can feel bruises forming both on his hips and probably on his back where Cas elbowed him into the mattress. 

"Did I hurt you?" Castiel asks quietly, sensing Dean' thoughts through their bond. 

"A little." Dean confesses "But not in a bad way. It felt good. I liked it." Dean scoots closer to Cas and rolls onto his side to look at him. "You are hot as fuck when you're rough." 

Cas's face creeps into a grin and he pulls Dean to him, kissing his bond mate deep and thorough. "So that means you wanna do it like that again?" 

"Hell yeah." Dean murmurs into Cas's warm mouth. Dean is thinking that wing grooming might just be the best foreplay ever and judging from the swat Cas gives him on the ass, the angel was able to catch that particular thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok peeps, I am limiting myself to probably two more chapters before I wrap this up. Don't want it to get too long and meandering and I'm not good at long fic in general. 
> 
> "I don't wanna gooo! Waaahhhh!" *Cue 10th Dr wailing*


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full circle. This is the last actual story chapter.

Winter gives way to spring. Cas turns seventeen. Cas and Dean spend every day together, and most nights. The school year winds to a close. Dean says he isn't going to study for finals. Sam and Cas glare at him until he sheepishly slinks off with his books. He passes them all, even Chemistry. 

"Last day of school, angel." Dean announces as he slams the driver's side door of the Impala. 

"I am aware, Dean" Cas replies, shouldering his bag. 

"Why'd you bring that thing anyway? Not like they're giving us homework." 

"I need to clean out my locker." 

"Nerd,"

"Jerk,"

"Hey that's Sam's line."

"Fine. Assbutt." 

Dean bursts out laughing. "Assbutt? Really Cas?" Cas just grins at him. 

"Hey, trouble makers!" Benny yells at the angel and his mate when they get closer to their lockers. 

"Speak for yourself." Cas replies. Dean can't help the spark of pride. Cas had become quite a capable smart ass thanks to Dean and his friends. 

"Buuuurn!" Meg snarks at them, smiling. Benny scowls at her, but it's good natured. Dean glances around for Charlie and elbows Cas when he spots the redhead macking with Anna against the lockers. 

"I think the trouble might be over there." Dean points at the two girls. Charlie manages to flip him off without taking her lips off of Anna's. Dean has to give her points for that one. 

"Alright folks, last day. Whats the summer plan?" Jo breaks in, Garth trailing behind. 

"Why we gotta have a plan?" Dean grumbles. 

"So we don't end up just sitting at home for three months." 

"I have to go to music camp." Kevin makes a face. 

"My mom is letting me go to Comic Con!" Charlie breaks in, having apparently finished Anna's dental inspection. 

"Uh, Cas and I are taking a road trip with Sam and Bobby." 

"Where to?" Benny asks. 

"Sioux Falls, North Dakota. Bobby has people there."

"You heard from your dad?" Benny asks softly. 

Dean shakes his head, instinctively reaching out to grab Cas's hand for comfort. The angel sends soothing vibes through the bond and Dean is grateful for that. "Not since Halloween. I'm starting to think he might not be coming back." 

The group goes quiet at the solemn statement. Cas curls one wing towards Dean and Dean leans into it. "Ok, that's enough of that. Come on, last day people!" Charlie's cheer is enough to lighten the moment and they all divide up for first period. 

The lunchroom is a raucous mess of over excited teenagers. Dean grabs Cas's hand and leads him towards their usual table. Charlie isn't there yet, probably still playing tonsil hockey with Anna. Kevin is, and so are Meg and Benny. Meg hits Benny upside the head as they approach. Theirs was another relationship Dean just did not get. There was an awful lot of hitting and snarking and swearing and yelling but damn when those two made out it was like fireworks. 

Not like me and Cas though, he thinks quietly to himself, glancing at his angel fishing his lunch out of a brown bag. Dean funnels his emotion through the bond and Cas pauses to look at him. 

"I love you too." Cas murmurs, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Charlie chooses that moment to appear and crows ecstatically. 

"You two are so fucking cute I can't decide if I wanna puke or throw glitter," she announces. 

"Well I hate both options. Glitter is impossible to clean up." Dean tells her with a grimace. They tease and joke through lunch until Ellen waeves her way thoug the kids and taps Dean on the shoulder. 

"Mr Winchester, Mr Singer is here. He says he needs to take you home, that it's urgent." She whispers. 

Dean feels a cold drop in his stomach. He looks at Castiel. "Do you need me?" The angel asks. Dean can't answer. He can only tap the bond, and try to communicate how much he cannot be alone right now. Cas tosses what remains of his lunch into his bag and rises, pulling Dean with him. 

"We''ll call later." Cas tells Charlie before ushering Dean out of the lunchroom after Ellen. Bobby is waiting for them in the office, his bearded face ashen. 

"Bobby what is is?" Dean demands, voice shaky. "You tell me now old man!"

"Dean-" Bobby starts. 

"No. NOW Bobby!" Dean is almost in tears, dreading the news but also needing to know. 

"Your daddy is dead." Bobby tells him in a thick voice. 

"Are- are you sure?" Dean chokes out. 

"Yeah. I'm sure." Bobby says resignedly. 

Dean feels a lump in his throat and then he can't breathe. His eyes are burning. He starts to collapse but hands grip him and he is pulled into a firm embrace. He feels feathers. Cas. He focuses on the scent of Cas's wings and the warmth of the angel's skin and buries his nose in the crook of Cas's neck. Without permission from his brain tears slip down his face. 

"I wanted to tell you as soon as I knew. And if you want to come home, I'll bring you home." Bobby explains, his own eyes teary. 

"Does Sam know?" Dean croaks. 

"I'll tell him later." Bobby murmurs. 

"I'll stay." Dean finally manages. "I don't need to go home." 

"Dean don't be an idjit." Bobby admonishes. 

"I'll be ok." Dean replies. Bobby stands and Dean thinks he is just going to go, but he pulls the boy and the angel into an embrace and they all three stand there in silence for several long moments. 

Late that night Dean is wide awake. It's three in the morning and Cas is snoring into his hair but he can't shut off his brain. He sees his Dad, hears all the insults, the swearing, the leaving. He knows he shouldn't really care about losing the man, it isn'r like he had actually done any parenting. Ever. But it was still his Dad and he hadn't known when his dad left last time that it would really be the last time. 

"You aren't sleeping." Cas mutters into his ear. 

"Sorry baby. Can't. Thinking about Dad." 

Cas's grip around Dean's middle tightens and the wing draped over them curls in. "I'm sorry love." 

Dean squeezes Cas's arm. "I know, angel."

"Do you need anything?" Cas asks, kissing Dean's shoulder.

"Just be here for me." Dean tells him. 

"Always." Dean feels a warmth inside of him, that cold burning in his soul that he associates with Cas's grace. He melts into the contact and his lids grow heavy. "Sleep." The angel whispers. 

There is no body to bury, what remained had been cremated in Texas where he died. The urn was sent to Bobby but neither boy asked what the older man chose to do with it. Both had the sneaking suspicion he had scattered the ashes around Mary's headstone. They put up a stone for him and say a few words. Bobby pours out half a bottle of whiskey into the dirt. Dean doesn't cry, he has already spilled enough tears over John Winchester. 

The summer is languid and mellow and beautiful. Cas and Dean and Sam and Anna and Charlie spend long hot days at the beach, sleeping and reading. Dean discovers that Cas's wings make a fabulous sunshade and that when he and Anna get into splashing fights to stay out of the way. 

Dean watches Anna take to the sky and Cas chases after her. Their midair spins are glorious. Anna's wings are pretty, Dean admits, but Cas's are way more gorgeous. Not that Dean's biased or anything. He rolls onto his stomach to the let warm sun beat down on his back. A few moments later hands smooth along his skin. He tenses for a second, but his nose tells him it's Cas and he can sense the soothing waves through the bond so he relaxes under the firm fingers. 

The drive through shows old movies all summer. Dean and Cas make out while they pretend to watch Casablanca. They spot Meg and Benny in Benny's old Honda and Dean bangs on the roof as they walk by, startling the couple and earning twin middle fingers. 

The road trip to Sioux Falls doesn't happen. Well Bobby goes to see his friend Rufus, but Cas and Dean and Sam stay home, with Gabriel as their supervising adult should they need anything. Dean thinks it's great until Sam pounds on the door while they are otherwise occupied claiming that he is being scarred for life and Dean flings it open and throws a handful of clothes at his little brother. Sam squawks like a girl and throws the clothing back at the now closed door. They agree after that that Dean and Cas will try to keep it down and Sam will play the radio really loud in his room. 

By the time Bobby gets back from his trip it's August. Bobby lets the boys get new clothes for the first time in years. Castiel is dragged kicking and almost screaming by his sister to upgrade his wardrobe. The last week before school Gabriel hosts the party to end all parties and everyone declares him the best big brother ever. Cas and Dean end up falling asleep with Cas curled up on Dean's chest. 

The first day of the new school year Cas and Sam climb out of the Impala with Dean. Sammy is now a freshmen. Anna graduated and is off at community college. She and Charlie are going to try and make it work and Cas is hopeful they will succeed. Cas and Dean are seniors this year, although Dean will be nineteen when he finally gets out, he is determined to get into college and do better than his dad. 

"Hey! Sam!" a pretty blonde girl yells. 

"Hey Jess!" Sam calls back, casting one look at his brother before jogging to catch up with the girl. 

"Well lookie that." Dean chuckles. 

"Not surprising, Sam's a good looking kid." Cas tells him, nudging Dean with his shoulder. 

"Don't tell me I gotta be jealous of my little brother?" Dean whines. 

"Not a chance. I only have eyes for you." Cas laughs. 

"Good. I don't like to share." Dean links hands with his angel and looks up at the September sunshine. "Last year this time I didn't know you. How is that even possible?" 

"Big school, our groups didn't intermingle, I don't play sports, lots of reasons." Cas responds, voice calm and reasonable. 

"No, I mean how did I not KNOW you? How could that even be? I should have found you." Dean stops walking, face thoughtful and waves of distress flowing from him. 

Cas places his palms on Dean's cheeks. "We were always going to find each other." 

Dean looks down into oceans of blue and lets himself drown there. Cas is right. All the roads and all the turns they took to get here, this is where they were meant to be. "You saved me, baby." Dean murmurs, pressing their lips together. 

Cas laughs softly. "I don't think so. I think it was the other way around." Dean shakes his head and pulls Cas flush against his body. 

"Ok, we saved each other." Cas concedes. Dean seems to accept that statement because he wraps his arms around Cas and crushes the angel in a fierce hug. When they twine their fingers again, Dean rubs his thumb along the cool metal on Cas's left ring finger. 

Inside the throng of students part to let the couple pass and Cas can't help but grin when he realizes he has a new locker. So does Dean. And they are right next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One left, probably up tomorrow or Friday, it will be an epilogue type chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation day! And seriously you might need to brush your teeth after all the schmoop and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sent home from work early, so here it is folks! The last one! *drum roll please!*

"Baby...wake up." Dean rolls on top of his husband and kisses him firmly. 

"Uuugh...go way." Cas grumbles, trying to squirm free. 

"But it's graduation day and you Mr Valedictorian need to make a speech." 

"Why did I marry you?" Cas pulls the pillow over his head. 

"Because you love me?" Dean asks playfully, stroking his fingers through the angel's wings and smiling when Cas shivers under him. 

"You're lucky I do. What the hell time is it?" 

"Six thirty," Dean replies gleefully. Cas groans and throws the pillow at him. 

Dean shuffles down the stairs to get the coffee, knowing that will get Cas moving. 

"That angel of yours up and at em yet?" Bobby asks, sipping a mug of already brewed java. Dean gratefully pours a cup for himself and Castiel. 

"He will be soon. He's just a crank in the morning" 

"Tell me somethin I don't know, Sherlock. Last time I tried to wake him up I almost got a concussion." 

"He threw a pillow at me." Dean admits, smiling as he takes the coffee back up the steps. 

"I see how it is! You get a pillow and I get a sneaker to the noggin." Bobby yells after him, making Dean smile wider. 

"He likes me better!" Dean calls over his shoulder at the older man. Bobby huffs at him and goes back to his coffee. 

Dean pauses in the doorway of his room, both mugs in hand. Cas has pulled the blanket back over his head. Dean finds it hard to believe that after today, they have the whole long glorious summer in front of them and then College at Kansas State in the fall. Dean had earned a full football scholarship and Cas was offered an academic ride. With schooling paid for, Gabriel and Bobby had offered to help them pay for a small off campus apartment. The realization that he will be living with Cas, just the two of them, in a few short months makes his chest feel warm and bubbly. 

Dean pads closer to the bed and sets the mugs on the small table before sitting down on the edge of the mattress. He spins the ring on his left hand absently, still not used to having it on his finger. They had had a small civil ceremony the week after Cas's eighteenth birthday in April. Bobby had been there, along with Sam, Gabe,Anna, and Charlie. Afterwards Bobby had treated them and a bunch of friends to dinner and their lives had gone back to more or less normal. Except that Dean gets to call Cas his hubby at school now, which earns him a scowl every single time. 

He pulls the blankets off of Cas's head and grins at the blue eyed glare he gets in return. "Come on, baby. We gotta be at the school by nine and we have to be presentable. You want to practice your speech one more time?" 

"No. I want to sleep." Cas retorts, but he finally sits up and makes grabby hands at Dean until the older boy hands him the cup of coffee. 

"I'll get in first. You better not be asleep again when I get out." Dean tells him firmly before taking his mug and heading for the shower. 

Cas is mostly awake when Dean finishes and the angel takes his turn. They dress in companionable silence, although Dean can't help but laugh while Cas tries to fumble his tie on. He finally takes pity on the angel and fixes it. The shower turns on again, probably Sam. 

Dean holds up his suit jacket before throwing it back down on the bed. "I'll die of heat stroke in that thing." 

Cas glances over at his own jacket on the back of the desk chair and seems to come to the same conclusion because he makes no move to put it on. Dean rolls his cuffs and does the same for Cas. "Not bad, baby." Dean says appreciatively, eyes skimming over Cas's dark brown slacks and blue shirt. He loosens his navy pinstripe tie. Dean shakes his head and tightens it back. 

Castiel grins and grips the other boys tie, pulling him in. "You look pretty nice yourself." Dean glances down at his black pants and white shirt. 

"It's kinda boring." He tells Cas, pulling the wine colored fabric out of the angel's fingers. 

"Nothing you wear is ever boring." Cas assures him. 

"Sap." Dean laughs, stepping into his newly polished dress shoes. Cas sits down and ties on a pair of blue Converse hi tops. Dean raises an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" 

"I do what I want." the angel tells him with a similarly raised brow. It's the look Cas gets when he is going to get his way. Or when he is going to fuck Dean six ways from Sunday and leave bruises. Either way, its one Dean isn't going to argue with. 

"Alright, let's go. It's after eight." 

They thud down the steps and wave at Bobby. Sam is still in the shower judging by the running water. Takes that kid forever to wash his ridiculous tresses. 

"Don't forget your damn gowns!" Bobby tells them, holding out two garment bags. The boys grab them gratefully and head for the door. "You got your notecards?" Bobby asks. Cas freezes and runs back upstairs. He returns a moment later with a stack of white cards. Bobby shakes his head. "Get outta here you two." 

The graduates are corralled in the cafeteria, a milling mass of navy and gold gowns and caps. Cas's extra tassel for first in his class is baby blue and Dean thinks it makes his eyes brighter. They find Benny, Meg, Charlie, Jo and Garth. Kevin is a year behind, so he isn't graduating with them but he promised to be in the audience. 

"You guys ready for this?" Charlie asks, her face beaming but nervous. 

"Hell yeah!" Dean tells her. They make small talk while they wait, about the weather and local news. No one talks too much about the future or who is going away to college. They focus on right now, and the golden summer waiting for them. When Ms. Harvelle comes to tell them to line up alphabetically Dean and Cas kiss briefly and seperate to their assigned locations. 

The auditorium is filled with friends and family. Pomp and Circumstance echoes as they walk down the middle aisle. Dean cranes his neck to look for Cas but doesn't see him right away. He sends a small flash of affection through their bond and grins when Cas sends the same back. 

The first part of the ceremony is a blur for Dean. He doesn't care about Chuck's ramblings or the keynote speaker. He wants to get out of this hot itchy gown and celebrate with his family. But then Cas's name is called for his speech and Dean sits up a little straighter. 

Castiel steps behind the podium, and Dean feels his nervousness and tries to send calming thoughts at his mate, his husband. Cas searches the sea of graduates and a small smile twitches on his lips when he finds Dean. "I love you." Dean mouths and the smile grows. Cas begins to talk. 

He talks about his childhood. About losing his parents. About being bullied. About wanting to just give up because the odds were overwhelming. Tears prick Dean's eyes, and glancing briefly around him he can see he isn't the only one moved by Cas's words. 

"But that all changed when one person offered me kindness. Offered me friendship. That one day, that one act, was all it took. Through that I found friends and through friends I found the strength to fight back. To say that it was enough and I didn't deserve to be tormented and belittled. So I ask you, all of you, to take the time to offer kindness to someone who needs it. To lift up a stranger who has fallen. You never know if yours will be that one act of kindness it will take to change a life." 

The applause as Castiel leaves the stage is thunderous. Dean stands and claps until his hands hurt, tears slipping down his face. When the crowd finally settles, Mr Shurley begins to call names. Charlie is the first of their group to make it up there, and she shoots the crowd the Live Long and Prosper hand gesture. Dean whistles loudly. Garth is next. Then Jo. Benny is followed shortly by Meg. Then Cas takes his diploma to another round of raucous cheering.

Dean is nearly last, the W in his last name putting him at the end of the line as usual. He takes the paper from Mr Shurley with a grin and his fist pumps at the audience, earning whistles from his fellow graduates. Then he finds Cas in the crowd and loudly blows a kiss in his direction, making the crowd scream louder and stomp their feet. No one can really hear Chuck dismiss them, because everyone is too busy hugging and yelling and whooping. 

Dean can't find Cas right away in the throng of kids pouring out of the building but he spies the angel's black wings and makes a beeline for them. Cas is standing with Gabriel, Anna, Bobby, and Sam. Dean rushes towards the angel and lifts him in a hug, making Cas squeak. 

"You did amazing, baby!" Dean tells him. Cas laughs and kisses him hard. Dean reluctantly releases the angel and Gabriel takes over crushing both of them, followed by Anna and even Bobby. Sam goes last and nearly squeezes all the air out of his older brother's lungs. Charlie finds them and she and Anna cling to one another sobbing joyful tears. 

Dean and Castiel wander a few steps from the group and look at the massive crowd of people surrounding the school. "So this is it. Never gonna need to come to this place again." Dean murmurs almost wistfully. 

"No, we won't. You ready for bigger and better things?" Cas asks softly. 

"I am if you're with me." Dean tells him, slinging an arm around the angel's shoulders. 

"Always." Cas replies, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Hey, you two jokers up for burgers? Gabe's buying!" Anna yells at them. 

The boys look at each other with simultaneous grins and Dean bellows back "Tell him we're getting pie!!" Anna gives them a thumbs up in reply. They walk back towards their family arm in arm, and Dean reaches up with his free hand to flick Cas's blue tassel out of his face. The angel frowns and pulls his cap off his head. Dean does the same, then suddenly stops walking and looks at Cas with a mischievious smirk. Cas looks at him in askance for a brief second before understanding dawns over his face. 

"On three?" Dean asks, stepping back. Cas nods and counts down. On the last number they throw their caps into the air, tassles sailing in the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all for reading this and I thank those of you who have been reading all along and encouraging me. This world was so much fun to create and I loved it so much and I hope you all did too. Then tell all your friends to read it!!!


End file.
